The Time Lady and her Boys
by TheDoctorsImpossibleGirl
Summary: [The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master] The 3 of them have been best friends forever. The Time War split them apart but they have reunited again. The truth of EVERYTHING is to be revealed, you may even find your mate along the way. (Plus Incarnations)
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! This is my first time writing a Doctor Who fanfiction~! This story will involve my OC Time Lady "The Fighter" in it. There will be many amazing twists and jaw dropping moments. This might have some AU moments as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story and please Review and let me know what you think of it. Also if I need to make any corrections. Thank you! Allons-Y!

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction Timelady OC/The Doctor]**

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

**Summary of this chapter: The Fighter and The Doctor are looking back on the past to their lives right now. **

* * *

No matter how many times he's regenerated, he is still the same kid I remember him to be ever since I met him at the academy. A caring, Silly person and one of my dear friends.

The Doctor, The Master and I lived by each other and The Doctor would always try to talk to me but I ran away. Our Parents were close friends with one another but I hid in my room as I was very shy towards new people and how they would treat me. Mostly it was because I was scared of my father. I remember my step parents telling me to introduce myself to them, but I never really talked to them until she father said it was ok. The 3 of us then became close friends and did everything together.

* * *

Since I was very polite and followed orders, They came to find out that I truly wasn't the "Little Miss Prim and Proper" persona I gave off after all. We told each other all our secrets even our real names. I was so happy I had finally made friends with them.

They invited me many times to go play in the fields near Koschei's home which was near Mount Perdition. They would even invite me to sneak out of the Capitol with them while they drank with the Shobogans as I watched. I was kinda weary around the Shobogans and wasn't one for drinking. One of the outings got bad one time as Koschei began to pick a fight with Six drunken Shobogans. I watched in fear as they were about to go at each other. I tried to talk Koschei out of it though I was scared.

"Koschei, don't do this. These people have never done you any wrong. Please! You all have been getting along just fine so please, Don't!" I begged him as he looked over at me with a glare as Theta came up to him trying to pull him away but he pushed past him walking away from us. I looked at Theta as we both began to follow after him. It was then that I found out that when Koschei looked into the Time Vortex it mad him go mad with drums beating inside his head nonstop.

My thoughts then went back to my time when I looked into the Time Vortex through my father's creation The Untempered Schism. I remember being scared and my body shaking as he took me to it.

"Now my dear Missy, you and another candidate have been chosen to be given a special implantation. You are to tell no one of this, Do I make myself clear Missshytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden?" My father leaned his face towards mine as I looked into his eyes nodding. He then smiled and turned me around so I looked into the Time Vortex. I could feel all the energy, the raw power of time and space, eternity, life, death, everything flashing before my eyes as I looked into it more and more. I could see the past to the present to the future.

I then pulled back as I looked at my father, my eyes glowing with inspiration towards this contraption he created. He gave me a smile as my head suddenly began to hurt and I held it in pain as I screamed. My vision began to go blurry as I saw my father's figure looking over me smiling, but his smile was a twisted one.

"Rassilon, the implant is complete." I heard one of my father's men say I began to drift off to sleep. After that I woke up in my bed like nothing happened.

I was broken out of my trance as Theta and Koschei were waving their hands in front of me. "Ah there she is. Did you drift off into another plant or something?" Theta commented as I looked around. I nodded as they laughed at me. I got up from where I was sitting next to Koschei as I looked up over the balcony.

I smiled looking out over all of Gallifrey and into the sky. "I hope to get away from this place one day and venture the world out there." I said as they got up and walked over to where I was standing, my eyes glowing with the same inspiration as that day when I looked into the Time Vortex. "That is my dream. I hope to one day just venture the universe and get away from my father." My eyes then turned wide at what I said about my father. They didn't know who my father was as no one else did as well. It was suppose to be a secret and to be kept that way until the time was right is what my father told me. So he put me under the care of a royal family who would keep this secret and act like my real family. My father would stop by time to time to tell me what to do but that was all. I always felt sad when he wouldn't even hug me or say "Hey I'm here to check on my wonderful daughter Missy that I care about." The only time he would show he cared about me was when he wanted to us me for a plan.

Theta and Koschei then looked at each other then at me as they turned me around to face them both. "You haven't told us anything about your family life. You seem to have major Daddy issues from the sounds of it." Koschei exclaimed as he grinned at me. I nodded. Oh boy you don't understand!

* * *

After spending years and years with each other, I heard a story going around town that The Doctor, Theta's title name, was stealing a TARDIS and running away with his granddaughter, Susan, to venture the universe.

I remember looking up into the sky wondering why he didn't take me with him. He knew my dream was to venture the world and get away from this place. I sighed as I looked at a picture of Koschei who was now going by the title name, The Master, The Doctor and I with our times back at the Academy.

Years and Years later he came back and he finally took me on adventures but he looked different every single time since he regenerated as did I. I met the companions he had along with him at the time and was happy to know he wasn't alone. I never did ask him why he didn't take me with him the first time he left, but I decided to let it go. I was enjoying traveling with him now but after he would take me back home. He probably wanted to keep me safe and sound as the universe could be a beautiful but dangerous place.

I kept traveling with him every time he came back but suddenly he was gone for awhile as a war was beginning in Gallifrey. The reason I was given the name The Fighter was because I made a promise to myself, I won't give up and I'll keep fighting for the right thing no matter what. My father, Rassilon, is the leader of our people. I didn't always agree with what my father did and ever since I was born, I have been fighting him. He hasn't been the best father as well. My father's plans for the war were starting to become dark.

* * *

The next day which was the last day of this time war, I was helping children get to safety when I ran into a guy. The man suddenly grabbed my hand and took me to the T.A.R.D.I.S room. This guy seemed to remind me of someone very familiar to me. He opened the door and was playing around with the controls. "W-What are you doing? Who are you?" I asked as the guy finished and looked at me smiling. He exited the T.A.R.D.I.S as the door closed and the T.A.R.D.I.S turned on. The screen then popped on with the guy looking at me.

"I've set the controls to take you to planet Earth where you will live safely. This is all I can do to make up for leaving you here Missy." He said as he then smiled. My eyes widdened. "Doctor! It's you!" He then began to wave "Goodbye." The T.A.R.D.I.S then took off as the screen went off.

I then began to yell and cry at the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Take me home! I can't leave him alone! I need to help them! Take me home!" I then watched on the screen as Gallifrey began to burn then it disappeared. I fell onto the floor, hugging and crying into my knees. My home planet was gone along with my best friends. I was the only Time Lord left. I looked at my necklace as it began to turn blue and lose it's glow in matter of seconds. It was a special necklace my father gave me.

* * *

I then arrived on planet Earth and after a long time of griefing, I made friends with a human girl named Elizabeth Butler. She accepted me when I told her I was a Time Lady and even showed her my T.A.R.D.I.S. She invited me to her family and I've been acting like a normal human girl to the best of my abilities. I could do it the easy way and lock my time lord self in a fob watch, but I'd rather live this way instead of being locked up in a watch for who knows how long. I don't want to forget my home and all my family on it.

So I go to human school with Elizabeth everyday and live like a normal teenage girl would but not fully. Since I am a different species people make fun of me but now they are use to me. No I haven't told them I am a Time Lord alien but they actually like the weird me. After school Elizabeth and I go home and do "Normal" things teenagers do...ok not really. I lied. We go into my T.A.R.D.I.S and travel to places but make it home before dinner so it's not totally boring.

Ever since I was born, I was born to help my father's twisted plans come into action. My father put me through torture and pain, but I made two friends that helped me through it and we remained strong. I told them of my dream to one day venture the universe and get away from my father after I was inspired by the Time Vortex I looked into. It was a farflung dream and I was hoping my two friends would be with me when it happened. Instead the war my father was making worse ended with my best friend saving my life as I watched him along with my people burn in flames. I am Missshytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden AKA The Fighter, the daughter of Rassilon.

* * *

I think about Missy every single day. She was my dear friend and when I arrived on Gallifrey to stop the war, before I did what I had to do, I went and found her and took her to safety. Setting a T.A.R.D.I.S up to take her to Earth where she will be safe. It's the least I could do to make up all times I left her alone.

I remember the first day my parents told me we were going to meet their friends and their daughter. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one. She didn't talk much and seemed to be very shy as she kept hiding her face from me. I stood their smiling as I watched her hide her face behind a book then ran to her bedroom. I tried talking to her every time our parents would visit each other but she would remain quiet and her face hidden in a book. I was surprised to find out that the leader, Rassilon, was her father. I didn't tell her or even Koschei that I knew as she seemed to have fear towards her father.

It wasn't until the academy when we truly started to talk to each other. We were doing experiments in class and she was doing her's wrong so I quickly grabbed her before it killed her and covered her. After she kept apologizing to me for it and being quiet throughout our childhood. She admitted she was nervous around new people as she was sheltered in her room most of the time. Having to keep secret about being Rassilon's daughter could cause that.

We then began to click and became best friends along with our friend Koschei. we became an amazing group of friends. I then could tell Koschei was beginning to develop feelings for Misty as well as I. We would give each other looks of jealousy when she wasn't looking. Oh good times.

Years later as I was flying away with Susan in the T.A.R.D.I.S, I was going to take Missy with us but thought it would be safer for her to be home as she was still rather young. Years after that I came back different because of my regenerations and took her on adventures and brought her back home each time. I honestly just wanted to keep her with me forever and just run away with her, but I didn't know how she would react to that.

As I reached my 8th regeneration I came back home to stop the time war. I looked around for her and sent her to Earth for safety though I could hear her screaming and resisting. Knowing she was out of harm's way, I had to give in and do the time lock.

My hearts were filled with sadness over having to do that and the screams of Missy's "Take me back home" ringed in my head. She's probably mad with me now for what I did, which I don't blame her. If only I could find her, just once, I would tell her I am truly sorry and how I felt about her. If only...

* * *

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Your jaw's probably dropped at finding out she was Rassilon's daughter. My friend did! XD This along with her past will be explained more later on.

Please let me know since this is my first DW fanfiction. Thanks~!


	2. Chapter 2: The Connection

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews and faves, you inspire me to keep writing. Now as for the last chapter, All my research I find on the Doctor Who Wiki and also I'm watching some Classic Who right now which I love. Fourth Doctor is my favorite.

Well since this story keeps getting faves and follows, I seem to be doing something right. Thanks! Now lets continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but "The Fighter" does belong to me~!

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction Time lady OC/The Doctor]**

**Chapter 2: The Connection**

**Summary of Chapter: The Fighter/Missy tries to contact the Time Lords to see if there are any survivors through a trance. **

* * *

4 years have gone by since I've been here on planet Earth with Elizabeth. I've truly become a family member to her family as they are the only family I have left. Elizabeth and I are like true sisters now since they adopted me into their family. I don't even have to share a room with her anymore since I finally got my own room, but I did enjoy laying on the floor and chatting up a storm with her. It was a comfy floor.

The storage room as it use to be is now my room. It is a pretty big room. "Missy, you can decorate this room anyway you like. It is all yours now." Elizabeth's mother, Alisa said as I examined the room already having an idea of what I was going to decorate the room as. "So it's alright if I paint it?" She nodded in response as I smiled brightly and rubbed my hands together. Haha this is going to look amazing!

I grabbed all my paint supplies and started my work. I kept my door closed as I didn't want anyone to see my wonderful work in progress. I was going to save it all until it was finished for them to see. So while Elizabeth was in her room next to mine doing homework and listening to her music, I began my project.

* * *

**[4 hours later]**

I looked back as I put the paint brush down and examined my work all around the walls of the room and even on the roof. "Haha! It looks exactly like it did." I was proud of myself. "Well since it's drying I might as well get the furniture." As I started to run past Elizabeth's room, I ran back to my room and locked the door with my sonic screwdriver that I was hiding in my clothes. You never know when you're gonna need it.

* * *

**[2 Hours Later] **

I jumped onto my bed as I examined my room once again. "This is amazing work! What is it suppose to be though? A planet off a T.V show or something?" Elizabeth's father, Eric, asked as he and Alisa looked around the room curiously. Elizabeth looked over at me with a knowing look in her blue eyes that met my brown ones. She knew what it was. I then looked back at her parents and smiled "Yeah you could say."

"What's the planet called?" Alisa asked as I got up and walked to the wall and put my hand on it looking at it in sadness. "Gallifrey, Isn't It beautiful?" I said as I turned around and looked at them cheerfully. I then saw Mother Alisa walk over to a drawing of three people. "Oh who are these 3 here? They look very close to each other." I walked over and smiled as I looked at the drawing. It was of The Doctor, Master and I back in the academy holding hands. It was when we were in front of the capitol and we promised to always be there for each other but it didn't happen.

"They are very close and the best of friends. Those two boys changed that girls life forever as she did the same for them." They nodded and walked out the door leaving Elizabeth and I in the Alien room all alone.

"So this is what your home planet looks like? It's beautiful Missy." I smiled sadly and I then plopped onto my bed and looked up at the redish yellow celling that resembled the sky. "So these two boys in the drawing must be your best friends you told me about, The Doctor and The Master right?" I nodded in reply. "Making this girl in the middle you." I nodded again.

As Elizabeth came over and sat on the bed next to me while I lay there, she looked at me. "I've haven't lost anyone close to me, so I don't understand but I do know it must hurt. Don't worry though Missy, I'm here for you. You're my best friend and my sister." I looked up at her and smiled as I sat up and looked at my necklace. It was a special kind of necklace. It was a sun necklace with a stone in the middle that was a redish yellow like the skies of Gallifrey. It was given to me since I was born by my father. The stone glowed and shimmered with the redish yellow color letting me know the connection of us Time Lords. When I left the planet and felt the connection go out, but the necklace remained it's redish yellow color. So it must mean that someone else is out there.

I took the necklace off and laid it on my desk next to the bed. It was weird though that the color remained even when I felt my connection to my people dissapear. There is another Time Lord out there. Question is...Could it just mean that it's me or...?

Elizabeth left the room as she was tired. She was telling me that we start school again tomorrow. I'm going to be a senior here in Earth school. I sighed as I walked over to my bedroom window to look at the tree's outside it. I looked at the middle one as it was my T.A.R.D.I.S. I waved at it. I then sighed "What do you think I should do? Should I try go into a trance and see if I can contact any other survivors?" I asked my T.A.R.D.I.S as it hummed back in reply. "Alright i'll give it a try." I began to walk away from the window as My T.A.R.D.I.S hummed back. I stopped then ran back to the window looking shocked at what it said. "No way! I've had my mental shields up for that long?" I questioned it as it hummed back yet again. I guess I put my mental shields up when I was sent away from Gallifrey by The Doctor as a protection from the pain of losing my home.

I grabbed a rope from my room and through it out my window climbing down. Once down on the ground, I ran over to my T.A.R.D.I.S and opened it up walking inside. I then sat by the console of it and went into a trance. I was concentrating my mental energy as I began to put my mental shields down and let my mind be open to other Time Lords. I began to think in Gallifreyan "_Please, if any other remaining time lords are out there, Please respond!" _I waited for a reply and nothing came. I began to repeat my message again. "_Please, if any other remaining time lords are out there, please respond! It's me, The Fighter, Missshytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden, Please oh please respond!" _I could feel the tears threatening to fall as I continued pleading for a reply. I waited as I didn't get one again. I sighed and broke out of the trance.

The tears began to fall silently as I sat there on the floor of my T.A.R.D.I.S. Since I let my mental shields down, the pain of losing my home began to really hit me. I wiped my tears away and got up. I can't just sit here and cry. I have to keep moving.

I touched the console where the buttons to operate my T.A.R.D.I.S were. "Good Night." I told it as it hummed back and I exited the door. I then climbed back up my window and into my bedroom. I decided to call it a night as I'd try another trance tomorrow and climbed into bed. I cuddled into my sheets and listened to the quietness.

As I studied the quietness more I then began to hear a weird sound of something materializing. I opened my eyes wide as my hearts began to beat fast. I ran over to my window to see a blue police box materializing in front of my T.A.R.D.I.S which is disguised as a tree. I then saw a man wearing a blue suit with a brown coat and red converse walk out along with a woman with black hair and brown eyes. "Now we just got to find them. Keep an eye out for her Martha." The guy said as I looked out the window in shock. The woman called Martha then looked up and pointed at the window as the guy then looked at me with a wide grin appearing on his face. "Doctor, is that her?"

"Doctor?" I said shocked looking down at them. My hearts beat wildly as I looked into my mind and could feel the connection. It was him, my best friend, alive and standing right outside my window.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger~! So The Doctor and The Fighter have reunited again. How is it gonna go?

Also what do you guys think of this chapter? Any info I need to correct? **Review** and let me know. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost but Found

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews again everyone. I'm so glad you enjoy this story.

I'm so excited for Christmas but at the same time not because Matt Smith is leaving :( But I don't feel as scared for Capaldi to be The Doctor now after the Anniversary episode. But I will miss Matt dearly. I'm gonna make a green crown paper hat that Clara has been seen wearing in the Christmas special on Christmas as well.

Oh boy, So I thought about how i'm going to tie this story in with the Telly episodes and I think i've figured it out. **The next chapter will follow the episode "Utopia" with The Master's return and all. *Insert fangirl laugh here***

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction Time Lady OC/The Doctor]**

**Chapter 3: Lost but Found**

**Summary of Chapter: The Nurse and The Doctor have reunited again and talk about what happened with Gallifrey.**

* * *

"It's me Fighter, The Doctor" He said with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. A smile appeared on my face as I took the rope and through it out my window, climbing down to reach the ground where they stood.

He ran over to me and gave me a hug as my eyes widened. He then pulled away to look at me as he studied the way I looked. "Still got your fudge brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. You still look young, very healthy." He then patted my cheek as I kept looking at him with a blank expression. "I've regenerated a couple times the last time you saw me, but you haven't changed." He grinned as the memories of him taking me away from Gallifrey came back to my mind and I slapped him.

He looked at me shocked as he touched his slapped cheek "Oi! What was that for?" As if he suddenly realized what he said, his eyes widened "Oh yeah...that..."

I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my face and I tried my best to hold them back but since I let my mental shields down, the past was coming back and hitting me in the face literally. I looked into his eyes with tears falling from mine as I stood my ground. "Why?" The sobs then began to come out "Why and How?" I then began to fall to the cold, wet grass as sadness began to take over me. Martha quickly came to my side as she held me so I didn't get hurt.

The sound of a window opening was heard as we looked up to see Elizabeth looking at us from her window. "Missy!" She then climbed out of her window and down the rope running straight towards us. "What are you doing to her? Leave her alone!" She yelled as The Doctor looked at her worried. "I mean her no harm. I'm her childhood friend, The Doctor." He said as Elizabeth looked at me waiting for a reply to make sure it was true as I nodded my head.

She then ran over to my other side as she took me from Martha. I quickly wiped my tears away as I began to stand up. "Sorry about that, I took down my mental shields after having them up for 4 years and everything just hit me hard." The Doctor looked at me with sad eyes as Elizabeth used herself to help support me. I then looked back at him with fire in my eyes. "You've got some explaining to do!" I pointed at his chest as I looked into his eyes. I then looked to see the sun was starting to come up. "Why don't we talk about this over breakfast?"

* * *

All 4 of us sat at the kitchen table with cups of tea, while Elizabeth's parents were making us all breakfast. Elizabeth's dad came to the table "So you guys are having a meeting early at 7am in the morning for your Alien T.V show fan club thing?" He asked as we nodded.

Elizabeth's dad looked at The Doctor and Martha with a weird look before smiling. "Oh well ok. Whatever makes our two girls happy." I smiled at him as he patted us on the back and went back over to Elizabeth's mother.

I looked over at The Doctor "Alright lets talk about what happened back home. How did you survive?" I asked as he looked at me with guilt and regret in his eyes. "Are you sure you really want to know?" I felt my hearts sting in pain at the way he said that. Though part of me didn't want to, I just had to know.

Elizabeth's mother then came over and put breakfast down on the table for us. "Here you go my little Aliens. Pancakes and eggs." I sighed "We'll finish this conversation in my room, Less interruptions." As Elizabeth's father was passing by he gave us a grin. "So your going up to that planet in your room called Gally?" He asked. The Doctor and Martha gave us a confused look as Elizabeth was facepalming herself. I laughed "No Eric. The Planet is called Gallifrey! And yes were going to have a meeting in my room." I then looked back as The Doctor gave me an even more confused look. "You'll understand once you see." I said as I continued eating my breakfast.

* * *

As we climbed up the stairs and walked over to my door, I pulled out my sonic and opened the door. "Oh you still have it." The Doctor exclaimed happily as his face then turned shocked as he looked around my room. I walked in and looked into my mirror to realize I was still wearing my nightgown. "Oh gosh i'm still wearing my nightgown." Elizabeth then gasped as she ran over to me. "Missy, We have school today in an hour!" I blinked as the realization came to me.

I looked over at The Doctor as I saw him walking over to the painting of us with Koschei back on Gallifrey holding hands. I sat on my bed with my arms crossed as I looked at him determined to get answers out of him without anymore distractions stopping us. "Theta tell me right now!" He looked back at me as his eyes became full of guilt and regret again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as I didn't lose eye contact with him as he came closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, giving a confused look trying to ignore the feeling that was trying to tell me the truth. I just refused to believe it. He looked at me still with guilt and regret in his brown eyes as he kneeled down. I got the message of what he was saying. "Why? Why did you do it and mostly importantly, Why save me and send me to Earth, leaving everyone else behind?" His eyes still looked the same. "In the last days of the Time War...there plans for survival were becoming darker and darker. I had to do the one thing I could and stop them, putting the war into a time lock." The images of the War through his eyes flashed through my mind as he showed me everything that happened.

"Still doesn't answer why you saved me! Why only me?" I asked as he looked shocked at my question as his mouth was open without any words coming out. I sighed and took him into a hug feeling bad for making him have to remember all of those terrible things. "I'm sorry Theta for making you remember all those terrible things. You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to right now. I was just a little mad, but I can't stay mad at you for long. Your my best friend and You did the only thing you could do." I smiled a true, happy smile that I haven't smiled in a long time as I hugged him. I then pulled away to look as his shocked expression as a grin then came over him.

Elizabeth then came over to us dressed in her school uniform "Uh sorry to interrupt your reunion but we need to get ready for school!" I looked back at The Doctor as I jumped up and grabbed my school uniform which consisted of a blue plaid skirt and a white dress shirt with short sleeves and a blue tie. "Sorry to push you guys out but I need to get dressed as you heard her say. I got a date today." The Doctor looked at me "Oh...Oh ok. We'll wait outside your door." He and Martha then exited my room with Elizabeth as I changed into my school clothes.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha were waiting outside The Fighter's door as she was getting dressed. Martha turned to The Doctor and whispered "Why is she getting ready for school? Isn't she coming with us in the T.A.R.D.I.S, that's the main reason we came here was so she wouldn't be alone anymore?" The Doctor looked at Martha. "Well yes but she apparently wasn't alone and even became part of a human family. Her distress message I got seemed like she was alone and hurt, but she appears to be just fine."

Elizabeth then interrupted their conversation "Sorry I couldn't help but hear you came to take Missy away. Is that blue police box in our back yard your T.A.R.D.I.S?" She asked as The Doctor nodded. "Yes we came to take her away but she appears to be doing just fine." Martha then spoke "Well maybe we should ask her if she wants to come along." Elizabeth bit her lip in worry. She didn't want them to take her best friend/sister away just like that. She cared for Missy and didn't want to be left behind.

Missy's door opened as she came out dressed in her school uniform holding a bag. "Alright I'm ready!" She exclaimed joyfully. The Doctor looked at her "Fighter, I was wondering if you...you know..." He began to scratch his head sheepishly as he was distracted by her appearance. "Want to come to the T.A.R.D.I.S like old times and venture the world."

Martha was giving off a little vibe of jealously as she knew how The Doctor felt about her from his time journal he had when he was human. It had pictures of her other regenerations along with Rose Tyler and many other things. Elizabeth looked over at the two of them biting her lip even more hoping her friend wouldn't leave her behind.

The Fighter's face then lit up with a bright smile as she dropped her bag and nodded. "I was waiting for you to ask me! Besides you know me Doctor, I don't like being in one place for long." She smiled as he smiled back, remembering her saying the same thing back at the academy.

She then looked over at Elizabeth "But...I'm not leaving without Elizabeth." She walked over to the blonde haired girl as she grabbed her hand. "She's my first friend that's a girl and like a sister i've always wanted." The Doctor nodded in reply as Missy and Elizabeth smiled happily. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief at knowing she wasn't going to leave her behind.

The Fighter then looked at Elizabeth "But first, we have to tell mum and dad the truth. No more hiding it with lies of it being a T.V show." Elizabeth nodded as all 4 of them walked downstairs to tell Elizabeth's parents the truth.

* * *

"So you see, The Doctor and I are childhood friend aliens from Gallifrey that is actually a real planet." Elizabeth's parents looked shocked at what was going on. The Doctor and The Fighter showed them their T.A.R.D.I.S. and even transformed information about them into their heads.

"Missy and I are going to venture the universe with them." Elizabeth said as she looked at her shocked parents. They looked at each other then hugged Missy. "We knew there was something different about you the moment you arrived on our door step with Elizabeth saying you needed a home. We couldn't just leave you out there all alone. I'm glad you were our daughter for the 4 years we've spent with you." Elizabeth's mother said as she wiped away her tears. The Fighter wiped her own tears away "Thank you both so much. I promise to keep Elizabeth safe while we're out there, So keep an eye out for us, ok."

* * *

As they were outside getting ready to leave, They were looking between each other's T.A.R.D.I.S, "What am I going to do with her?" The Fighter asked as she looked at her T.A.R.D.I.S. She didn't want to leave it behind as she grew very close to it. For some reason it wouldn't let her in, it was as if it was a real life tree.

"Your T.A.R.D.I.S was programmed to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Now that i'm here, it know's that your in good hands." The Doctor replied as she looked back and forth between him and the now real life tree. "So since i'm truly safe, it's becoming a real life tree?" The Doctor nodded as she put her hand to the once known T.A.R.D.I.S. "Thank you for keeping me safe." The tree hummed in reply as she looked at The Doctor.

They then entered The Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S as The Fighter told Elizabeth's parents to keep the tree safe and treat it well. She then ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S as Elizabeth and her waved them goodbye as the door's shut. The T.A.R.D.I.S then began to fade away with it's famous noise.

Elizabeth's parents walked up to Missy's room after and looked at her roomed painted as her home planet. They walked up to the drawing of the three people holding hands. "So the girl in the middle here is actually Missy. So one of these boys must be The Doctor."

As they began to leave, Elizabeth's mother stopped her husband "Look! Do you remember this being here before?" She asked. They examined it. There was words under the drawing of the 3 people freshly written in black ink.

_"Take my love  
take my land  
take me where I cannot stand  
I don't care  
I'm still free  
you can't take the sky from me_

_take me out_  
_to the black tell 'em I ain't coming back_  
_burn the land_  
_and boil the sea_  
_you can't take the sky from me_

_have no place_  
_I can be_  
_since I found Serenity_  
_but you can't take the sky from me"_

* * *

**A/N: **Those words are the opening theme to the song "The Ballad of Serenity" from the amazing show "Firefly." I thought I would put it in as to me it gives off a good message for The Doctor and The Fighter. They lost their home planet and their people, (Take my love, Take my land) then The Doctor having to come up with the decision of putting Gallifrey in a time lock (Take me where I cannot stand.) Then as they travel around the universe helping people and such (I don't care. I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me. Take me out, to the black, tell' em I ain't coming back.) Then mostly memories during the Time War (Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me.) Again with venturing the universe (Have no place, I can be, Since I found Serenity) And helping people + saving the universe (But you can't take the sky from me.)

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope I got a good hold of the 10th Doctor's personality, first time writing with him XD So the next chapter will follow the episode "Utopia" with The Master's return. Dun Dun Dun *insert lightning and evil laughter* The Master's pretty cool though! Gotta admit it. Well see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Utopia

**A/N: **Woo so I only have 1 more week to deal with school then Christmas Break! Thank you Doctor! XD

Alrighty so this is the Chapter with The Master's return and a reunion between these 3 friends. Dun Dun Dun!

**Check out the somewhat prequel of this story called "Adventures with The Doctor and Fighter" as it tells of the adventures they both went on when The Doctor would come to Gallifrey and take her on adventures before the Time War.**

* * *

**A Light in the Dark**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction Time Lady OC/The Doctor]**

**Chapter 4: The Utopia**

**Summary of the Chapter: Thrown to the end of the universe, The Doctor and The Fighter reunite with someone they thought was gone along with their home planet.**

* * *

After they left Elizabeth's house, The Doctor set the cordinates for the T.A.R.D.I.S to materialize at Cardiff to refuel at the rift before they could go exploring anywhere.

"Sorry for the delay. The T.A.R.D.I.S needs to refuel. Won't take long, only about 20 seconds." The Doctor said as The Fighter looked over at Elizabeth and Martha smiling. All of a sudden she heard a ding as The Doctor grinned. "Alright ready to go."

She then walked over and looked to see a man running on the screen as he was screaming The Doctor's name. "Hey Theta!" The Fighter said as she looked over at him and pointed at the man on the screen. The Doctor looked shocked and pulled the lever making the T.A.R.D.I.S take off. The Fighter looked at him shocked for what he was doing "Whoa why are you taking off? That man is calling your name!" She yelled at him as the T.A.R.D.I.S suddenly shook and sparks began to fly.

"What's that?" Martha asked as sparks continued flying.

"We've accellerated into the future, the year 100 trillion." The Doctor said shocked as The Fighter helped Elizabeth keep her balance. The Fighter looked up at the screen to see what was going on. Her mouth then dropped in horror at the realization of where they were going.

"What's going on? What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the screen in confusion with Martha.

"We're going to the end of the universe." The Doctor and Fighter said at the same time. The Fighter then could hear the man that was calling The Doctor's name outside the T.A.R.D.I.S still screaming his name. "_B-but that's impossible, we're in the time vortex." _She thought.

* * *

The T.A.R.D.I.S calmed down as they all looked at each other.

"Well we've landed." The Doctor said. "So what's out there?" Martha asked. The Fighter looked at The Doctor shocked. "I don't know, no Time Lord has ever been this far." He said as The Fighter looked worried and curious at what could be out there. He then looked over at her with a twinkle in his eyes then back at Martha "We should leave."

The Fighter looked over at Elizabeth giving her a smile as she then looked over at The Doctor and Martha as they all smiled and began running outside to see what was waiting for them. Martha and The Fighter looked over to see a guy on the ground a few feet away as they ran towards him checking his vital signs. Martha ran in to get a medical kit.

"I think he came with us." The Doctor said as he sighed. This was the one thing he didn't want to happen, have Jack find him again. The Fighter then looked up at him with a glare "Theta Sigma! What the heck is going on? I saw this man on the screen calling your name, then I heard him when we were going through the time vortex. He obviously wanted to talk to you but you acted like you were trying to avoid him. What's going on?"

He really didn't want this to happen. Have Jack find him and then have Missy be involved. He didn't want to see her sad just like the day he put her on a T.A.R.D.I.S, taking her away from their home planet to keep her safe. He didn't want to make her cry again.

"What? Do you know him?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject knowing how Missy was. She was her best friend/sister after all. Martha was still checking the man for vital signs of any kind.

The Doctor looked took his eyes off Missy looking over at Elizabeth. "A friend of mine. Used to travel with me back in the old days." He replied with his hands in his pockets as The Fighter let out a sigh.

Martha looked up at everyone with sad eyes "I'm sorry but...there's no heartbeat, he's dead." The Fighter walked back over to Martha as the guy suddenly burst up with a gasp, alive and grabbing Martha. The Fighter looked shocked at The Doctor for what was happening before her eyes.

Martha helped him as The Fighter helped her and Elizabeth followed after. "It's alright, i've got you now." She said as the man began to grab my arm as well. He looked up at us and grinned "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you lovely ladies?"

"Martha Jones"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and winked smiling "Elizabeth Butler. Quite an entrance you made, I like that in a guy." Jack winked back.

The Fighter smiled at him brightly "_Oh great he sounds like one of those guys that are a flirt. A perfect match for Elizabeth who is a flirt as well." _She thought. "The Fighter but just call me Missy. Do anything perverted to my friend Elizabeth and you are gonna answer to me buddy!" Jack looked at her shocked and nodded as The Doctor then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. The Doctor and Jack were looking at each other coldly as The Fighter watched them, wondering what was going on with them two.

"Doctor"

"Captain"

"Good to see you" Jack replied.

"Same as ever, have you hard work done?" The Doctor asked as the girls looked at them confused.

"You can talk!" Jack replied. "oh yes the new face." The Doctor replied back.

"Regeneration, It does that." The Fighter replied back to Jack as he looked over at her grinning. She then felt The Doctor's hand tighten around her as she pulled free from it. She thought he was just being overprotective of her like he always was back then.

"The Fighter? I'm guessing you must be a Time Lord as well?" Jack asked putting an eyebrow up. "But I thought you were the only one Doctor."

The Fighter smiled "Yes well more like a Time Lady and no. He saved me before..." She paused remembering the events "Before it all happened. Been living here on Earth with Lizzy for 4 years until he found me." She looked at The Doctor smiling, glad to be back with him again like old times.

"How did you know it was me?" The Doctor asked trying to get Jack's attention away from Missy before he started flirting with her.

"The Police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time, Keeping tabs on you." He replied back. "You abandoned me."

The Fighter looked over at The Doctor with a frown. The Doctor looked at her expression then back at Jack.

"Did I? Busy life, move on." He replied back to Jack as The Fighter looked at him shocked with her mouth open.

"Doctor, I gotta ask, The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack asked. The Fighter wondered if this Rose Tyler was one of his companions.

"Oh no! She's alive!" He replied. "She's in a parallel world with Mickey and her mother."

"Oh yes!" Jack exclaimed taking Elizabeth and Martha into a hug. The Fighter's eyes widened at what he did. Elizabeth looked at her winking, happy she was hugging him. The Fighter rolled her eyes at her friend's flirty behavior.

* * *

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200-100, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me." Jack said as he was telling them his story of what happened with him, The Doctor and Rose. "But I had this" He held up his wrist to show a device on it "I used to be a time agent. It's called a-"

"Vortex Manipulator" The Fighter replied knowing the device he was talking about. "That is not true time travel." The Doctor looked at her nodding in agreement.

"Boys and their toys" Martha said smiling as Elizabeth laughed at her comment.

"Alright so I bounce. I thought 21st century, best place to find The Doctor except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jack admitted. "I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"But that makes you more than 100 years old!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"And looking good don't ya think?" Jack looked at her grinning and winking. Elizabeth nodded in response as The Fighter laughed over her friend. "So I went to the time rift and based myself there cos I knew you would come back to refuel. Until I finally got a signal on this detecting you were here." Jack explained.

"But the thing is why did you leave him behind Doctor?" Martha asked as The Fighter looked at him wondering the same thing.

"I was busy" The Doctor replied looking at The Fighter with guilt in his eyes as he shrugged.

"Is that what happens though? You get bored of us one day and disappear?" Martha asked and The Fighter looked at him frowning again.

"Not if you're blonde" Jack remarked looking over at Elizabeth as she winked at him.

"I was blonde two times. Had red hair one time and green the other." The Fighter said.

"Oh so she was blonde? What a surprise!" Martha said sarcastically.

The Doctor snapped "We're at the end of the universe, alright. We're on the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy...talking about hair colors!"

The Fighter pointed at The Doctor as she realized his point. "He's got a point. We should be exploring the area, not our hair colors."

* * *

"Is that a city?" Martha asked curiously.

"A City or a hive" The Fighter said

"Or a nest...or a conglomeration." The Doctor added in.

"But look, that's like a pathway...roads. Must have been some sort of life long ago." The Fighter said.

"What killed it?" Elizabeth asked holding hands with Jack. The Fighter looked back to see it and gave Jack the I'm-watching-you look.

"The age old curse, time. Everything is dying now. All the great civilizations gone. All the stars have burned up and just faded into nothing." The Doctor said looking up at the sky.

"It must have an atmospheric shell, we should have frozen to death." Jack remarked. The Fighter looking back every now and then to keep her eye on him so he wouldn't pull any moves on Elizabeth.

"Well Missy, Martha, Elizabeth and I maybe. Not so sure about you Jack." The Doctor said looking back to see what The Fighter kept looking back at.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked looking at the city sadly.

"I suppose we have to hope, Life will find a way" The Fighter said with an optimistic look.

"Well he's not doing to bad" Jack said pointing toward a young man who was running along a pathway with a group of people holding torches and chasing him.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor said grabbing The Fighter's hand running after the man.

The Gang ran down the hill, following the pathway while Jack and Elizabeth, who were still holding hands were laughing. ""Oh, i've missed this!" Jack exclaimed. They finally reached the bottom as The Fighter grabbed the scared man "I've got you."

"We've gotta run!" The man shouted as he looked at the hunt people. "They're coming! They're coming!"

Jack pulled out his revolver ready to fire at the hunt people. "Don't you dare!" The Fighter and Doctor said at the same time.

Jack fired into the air making the party stop. "What the hell are they?" Elizabeth asked still holding onto Jack's hand.

"Humans I think...or they were once a upon a time." The Doctor said

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man said shaking.

"We've got a ship. It's safe, it's not far, it's just over..." The Doctor stopped realizing there was more hunters coming from the way they came. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo, if we get to the silo then we're safe." The man told The Fighter. The Fighter looked at everyone "Well everyone you heard the man, Lets go!"

"Silo for me." Martha said as they all began running as fast as they could toward the silo followed by the torch baring hunters.

* * *

They arrived at the gate, throwing themselves on it to get to safety from the hunters after them. "It's the future-kind! Open the gate!" The man shouted to the guards.

"Show me your teeth! One of the guards said holding a gun.

"What?" The Doctor asked as The Fighter gave a huge grin to them. The other's looked at her and decided to do it as well.

"Humans! Let them in!" The guard said as they ran through the gate then closed it as they fired their guns at the future-kind.

"Thanks for that" The Doctor said to the guard as he walked past him. The Doctor looked over at The Fighter who was still grinning and smiled at her. "You know you can stop grinning now Missy."

"I know but it's funny isn't it?" She said looking over at Elizabeth who was bursting out laughing at her along with Jack and Martha.

"Right, lets get you inside." The Guard said as he looked at her curiously. The Doctor grabbed her hand to break her of her silly act and followed the guard inside.

* * *

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry but we really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor explained to the main guard as they were in the base of the silo.

The man interrupted "Sorry but my family was heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kristane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." He said asking the guard as The Doctor and The Fighter looked at each other thinking of helping the man.

A guard named Creet came over with a clipboard with family names on it. The guard looked over at The Doctor "A blue box you said?"

"Yes, big, tall, wooden, says "Police."" The Doctor explained

"We're driving out for a last water collection, i'll see what I can do." The guard replied walking away.

Creet then lead through a corridor lined with people camping out as he called for The man's family. "Kristane Shafekane. Beltone. Looking for a Kristane and Beltone Shafekane!"

"It's like a refugee camp." Elizabeth said looking at all the people.

A woman than stood up who was The man's mother along with his brother as they hug. "It's not all bad news" The Fighter said smiling.

Jack than began flirting with Elizabeth even more as The Fighter pulled him by the ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He exclaimed. "Oh stop and help us open this door you big baby!" The Fighter said as The Doctor was trying to open the door.

"It's a deadlock." The Fighter told him as he pulled out his sonic working on trying to open it. The door then opened as The Doctor let out a startled yell, almost falling into the silo. The Fighter grabbed him by his back and pulled him back with hearts pounding in fear of almost losing him.

"Gotcha Theta. You're not gonna leave me now you hear!" The Fighter said as The Doctor looked at her smiling. He would never want to leave her.

"Now this is what I call a rocket!" Martha exclaimed as she was looking at the giant rocket standing inside.

"They're not refugee's, They're passengers!" The Doctor and The Fighter exclaimed.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Elizabeth remembered The Man saying.

"The Perfect place, 100 trillion years may have passed but it's still the same old dream." The Fighter said.

A moment later an older man dressed in black pants with a white poet sleeve shirt and a dark red waistcoat ran over to them. He looked flustered as he looked between The Doctor and The Fighter.

He decided to look at The Fighter "The Doctor?" He asked her. She smiled and pointed over to The Doctor. "That's him over there." The man smiled joyfully at her. "Ah so you must be The Fighter. That's good, very very good." He said as he grabbed her hand and The Doctor's pulling them down the hall.

The others followed after them curiously.

* * *

"Chan-welcome-tho" A blue insect lady greeted them as the old man pulled them through a door into the Lab. The Fighter looked at The Doctor talking to him telepathically "_How did he know my name? Heck Jack didn't even know my name before I told him. I haven't told any other human except Elizabeth." _

_"Maybe he overheard you saying something." _The Doctor replied unsure as that could be the only logical explanation. But this old man seemed familiar to her in a way she just couldn't explain it.

The old man pulled The Doctor over to a machine still holding onto The Fighter's hand. "This is a gravitssimal accelerator. Over here is the footprint impellor system." The Old man explained as The Fighter looked down at his hand that was still holding her's. She was finding it a bit creepy but didn't question it to much as he was just an old man, older humans do things unconsciously as she saw.

"We can't get it to harmonize!" The Old man said as The Doctor pulled out his glasses and examined. Elizabeth and Martha heard something Jack's bag as they walked into another room.

Back in the other room with The Doctor, old man and The Fighter, "Well we have no clue on how to harmonize it." The Doctor said.

"Nothing?" The old man said sadly, letting go of The Fighter's hand.

"We're not from around these parts. Never heard of a system like this sorry." The Fighter said looking at the old man sad she couldn't help.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry. There's been so little help." The Old man said. The Fighter put her hands on the old man's shoulders looking him in the eyes. The Doctor looked at her shocked. "Don't speak like that. We will figure out some way to get this started and get those people to safety. Let's keep going ok!" She said to him smiling.

"You remind me of someone. We haven't met before by any chance?" The Old man asked looking at her knowingly and grabbing her hand again.

"No, at least I don't remember." The Fighter replied looking down at her hand the old man grabbed. The Doctor looked at her with a protective look.

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed as Jack pulled out The Doctor's hand in a glass jar. "You've got a hand in a jar!"

"That's my hand!" The Doctor exclaimed with his eyes wide in shock. The Fighter looked over at it with her tongue sticking out in disgust and shock.

"Ok, that's just plain creepy you pervert!" The Fighter yelled at Jack.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack shrugged.

"Chan- is this a tradition amongst your people- tho?" Chantho asked

"Not on my street" Martha replied

"What do you mean that's your hand? You've got both of your hands already, I can see them." Elizabeth replied curious as she looked at the hand Jack held.

"Long Story, I lost my hand in a sword fight on Christmas Day." The Doctor replied as The Fighter looked over at him giving him a questioningly smile. A sword fight on Christmas Day sounds silly.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha blinked

"Um yeah, yeah I did." The Doctor waved his fingers at her "Hello"

"Might I ask what species you two are?" The Old man asked looking at The Fighter and The Doctor. The Fighter put her arms around The Doctor's shoulders which was something she always did when people asked who they were. "We're Time lords!" They said at the same time as they looked back at each other smiling. "Well last of, heard of them?" The Doctor asked looking back at the old man and Chantho.

They looked confused as to no idea of what they were talking about. "Chan- it is said I am the last of my species too -tho" Chantho said.

"Sorry what's your name?" The Doctor asked as The Fighter was holding his hand next to him.

"Oh she's my assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo before we took refugee." The Old man replied.

"Wait the outside city? That was yours?" The Fighter asked

"Chan- the conglomeration died -tho"

"Conglomeration!" The Doctor said grinning. The Fighter pinched his hand she was holding as he yelped. "You interrupted her!" She told him.

"Oh yes...sorry." He replied back.

"Chan- most grateful -tho"

"You grew another hand?!" Elizabeth exclaimed in disbelief still not able to believe it. She didn't know much about Time lords, only what Missy told her.

"Hello again. It's me. Look." He said moving his fingers at her as The Fighter giggled over their expressions.

"So what about these beastie boys outside. What are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the Future-kind which is a myth in itself. It is feared that they are what we will become unless we reach Utopia." The Old man replied breaking his eye contact away from watching The Doctor and Fighter.

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh every human knows of Utopia, where have you been?" The Old man asked him.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor replied

"Like a teenager!" The Fighter replied looking at Elizabeth as they laughed. All they did was hang out in their room and watch movies until Lizzy's parents went away and they then went on adventures in The Fighter's T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Old man pulled up a map a flashing red dot on the screen that appeared to show Utopia on it. "The call came from across the stars. Over and over again. Come to Utopia originated from that point." He told them

"Where is that?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh it's far beyond the Codensate wilderness, out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in, the last of the humans, scatted across the night." The Old man replied

"What do you think's out there?" The Fighter asked the old man curiously.

"I don't know, A city, a colony, some sort of haven? The Science foundation created the Utopia project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it, perhaps not but it's worth a look." The Old man said as The Fighter put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Now that's the spirit!" She told him, glad he was speaking in a positive outlook on this. "I think it's a pretty good sign someone is out there."

"Oh that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you. " The Doctor said. The Fighter noticed the old man was starting to look like he was in pain. "Theta!" She called out to get The Doctor's attention. "Professor? Professor?" She kept her hand on his shoulder as kept talking to him to get a response from him. A voice in his head whispered "_The sound of the Drums only stop for a little bit when she touches you." _

Everyone looked at him confused. "I-" The Fighter took her hands off his shoulders moving to look at his eyes when man's eyes snapped open. "Right that's enough talk. There's work to be done. Now if you could leave, thank you." He told them

The Fighter looked at him "Are you sure? We're willing to help!"

"Yes, i'm fine my dear. And busy!" The professor said as he continued working on the machine. The Fighter gave The Doctor a worried look as he grabbed her hand. "Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism things not working." The Doctor said as The Fighter looked at him not accepting the fact.

"We'll find a way!" The Professor said optimistic

"But you're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them yet, have you? They still think that they're going to fly." The Doctor said again as The Fighter let go of his hand and gave him a stern look not believing it.

"Well it's better to let them live in hope." The professor replied. The Fighter looked at him with a stern look as well. "No...Don't say that! There is always a way!" She yelled. The Doctor came towards her and grabbed her hand, knowing she always tried to find the good in everything and always believed in their being loopholes to things, other choices. The Doctor took her into a hug to help comfort her as she remained silent. She was determined to help save these people, and wouldn't stop until she reached that goal. That's just who she was.

"Quite right too. And I must say professor, um what was it?" The Doctor asked while comforting Missy.

"Yana."

The Fighter pulled herself away from The Doctor's hug as she was determined to still help. She pulled out her sonic. "Professor Yana, A boost reversal circuit in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So..." She gave her sonic a flash towards the circuit giving it the power it needed.

Professor Yana's mouth dropped "But how did you do that my dear?" She gave a bright, determined smile. "I told you, I'm NOT giving up! We are going to find a way to save these people!"

The Doctor came over to her taking her into a joyful hug and kissed her cheek as she looked at him shocked then smiled it off. The Doctor blushed and gave a cough to hide his embarrassment since he couldn't help himself. Martha watched on knowing The Doctor's feelings for The Fighter while Elizabeth smirked with her arms crossed, getting the same message as well. Missy was oblivious to guy's feelings for her and it was a fine example with The Doctor.

* * *

"All passengers prepare for immediate boarding! Destination: Utopia." Someone announced through the speakers in the silo.

The Doctor and Fighter were working on connecting wires in the Lab. "You've built this system out of food, string and staples. Professor Yana you're a genius!" The Fighter said happily over the contraption.

"I agree with that! You're brilliant along with my Misty!" The Doctor added.

The Fighter smiled and punched his arm "Oh Theta you! You are too."

"Well even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Professor Yana said "Oh those damned galaxies, They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice, just a little, just once."

"Well I admire what you're doing, Saving these people." The Fighter said smiling at him. "But that footprint engine can't be activated from on-board. It has to be from here. You're going to stay behind..."

"I'll be fine. Chantho is staying with me. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." Professor Yana said.

"You would give your life so they could fly" The Doctor said quietly

"You're a brave man! You will be a hero to them!" The Fighter said smiling.

"Besides i'm a little old for Utopia. It's time I had some sleep." Professor Yana said.

"Professor Yana, tell The Doctor we've found his blue box." A guard called over the loud speaker. The Fighter and The Doctor looked at each other happily, grasping each other's hands.

Jack then called them over to the middle of the silo where the T.A.R.D.I.S was. The Fighter smiling patting Professor Yana's shoulder "I told you there is always a way and I think we may have just found your way out." She said happily. They then hurried out of the room, not noticing the Professor Yana staring at the T.A.R.D.I.S painfully. The sound of drums growing louder in his head.

* * *

A moment later the T.A.R.D.I.S appeared in the corner of the lab as The Doctor pulled a long cable out. "Extra Power" He grinned. He pulled the end into an outlet.

Martha, Elizabeth and Chantho walked in with Circuit boards. "Oh i'm glad to see that thing." Martha said looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Chan- Professor Yana, are you alright -tho?" Chantho asked the old man who collapsed into a chair.

"Yes i'm fine. Just get on with it." He said weakly waving her off while taking deep breaths.

The Fighter kneeled down beside the Professor as The Doctor watched. "You don't have to keep working Professor. We got this!" She said giving him a thumbs up. "You deserve to take a break ok."

"It's just a headache my dear. J-Just noise in my head, Doctor, Fighter. A constant noise in my head." he replied

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"It's the sound of drums." The Fighter looked up at The Doctor with a shocked expression then back down at Yana. "More and More as though it's getting closer. But it seems whenever I have contact with you.." Professor Yana grabbed The Fighter's hand taking her's into his. "The Sound seems to stop for a little bit until..." The Professor let go of her hand. "And just like that The sound is back again."

The Fighter looked over at the The Doctor with a questioningly look for an answer to this. He couldn't think of one. "When did this constant noise start?" The Doctor asked

"Oh, i've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still no rest for the wicked." Yana replied getting back up to work.

The Fighter watched him go as she walked over to The Doctor with worry and hope in her eyes. "It couldn't be...Could it?" She asked him as he knew what she was talking about. He didn't have an answer to it. He grabbed her hand as they hurried along with help everyone else.

They continued to work in the lab as Yana was talking to a guard over the screen getting the machine ready to launch. "Anything I can help you with?" The Fighter asked him.

"Yes, if you could just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out." Yana asked. The Fighter nodded and saluted "Yes sir!"

A guard then appeared on the screen "Are you still there?"

Yana nodded "Ah present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the level's down from here."

"Captian" Yana turned to look at Jack. "Keep those levels below the red."

"Where is that room?" Elizabeth asked looking at the screen with The Fighter.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work, but the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Yana replied

"Stet?" The Doctor asked "Never heard of it."

An alarm started to go off as Yana yelled to keep the chamber level. The Alarm started to go off again. "The radiation's rising!" The Fighter shouted, trying to look for something that could stop it.

"Jack override the vents!" The Doctor yelled

"We can jump start the override" Jack said grabbing two big cables

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor warned

But Jack didn't hear as he pulled the cables together screaming as power coursed through him as he then fell to the floor dead. The others looked in horror as Elizabeth fell to the floor crying in shock over what happened. "I've got him!" She yelled as she ran to his side.

"Just don't touch the cables Lizzy!" The Fighter told her. Martha came over and helped her. Martha began performing CPR on him.

"The chambers flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked as Yana nodded.

"Without the couplings the engines will never start. It was for nothing!" Yana said hopelessly. The Fighter shacked her head, denying to give up.

"Now what did I say about talking that way? There's always a way!" The Fighter said, determined to figure it out. The Fighter looked over at Elizabeth who was crying while Martha was trying everything to save him but couldn't. "There's always a way... There's always a way!"

"It strikes me professor, You've got a room a man can't enter without dying right?" The Doctor asked going somewhere with it.

"Yes"

"Well..." The Doctor looked over at Jack as he gasped back to life. He then looked at The Fighter who's face lit up with a smile. "We've got a way because we've got the man!" The Fighter said finishing his sentence.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack walked to the radiation filled room while the others watched them from the screen in the lab.

"Theta are you there?" The Fighter asked.

"Receiving yeah. He's in" The Doctor replied back.

"And still alive?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh yes."

"But he should have evaporated. What sort of man is he?" Yana asked

"A pervert." The Fighter said "You see The Doctor travels through space and time, meeting people and taking them along with him.I'm his childhood friend."

"You travel through time?" Yana asked

"Yep! That's the T.A.R.D.I.S. A wonderful and loyal machine. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Fighter replied happily

Martha then looked to see Yana leaning over a piece of equipment with his eyes watering "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

The Fighter ran over and looked at him "Professor Yana? What's wrong?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Time Travel..." Yana said looking into the distance. "They said there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed, but what do I know, i'm a stupid old man!"

"Don't talk about yourself that way. You're going to be a hero to these people! Look at everything you've done!" The Fighter said smiling at him.

Yana smiled at her grabbing her hand again. "Thank you but I can't even keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled out a fob watch as her eyes widened. "Time and time again, always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" The Fighter asked as Martha realized what it was and became eye wide too.

"It's an old relic, like me." Yana said chuckling as she observed the watch.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked

"I was found with it. I was a naked child found on the coast of the silver destination. Abandoned with only this." Yana replied back.

"Have you ever opened it?" The Fighter asked curious and hoping.

"Why would I? It's broken!" Yana said

"How would you know it's broken if you never opened it?" Martha asked

"Its stuck and old, not meant to be. I don't know." Yana said

The Fighter turned the watch around to see Gallifreyan symbols on it. She realized what it said and gasped whispering "Oh my god! Oh my god! B-But it can't be..." Elizabeth noticed her friends look and came over.

"Does it Matter?" Yana asked

The Fighter smiled and whispered to Martha and Elizabeth "Go to The Doctor. I'll be here waiting ok." Martha nodded and Left as Elizabeth followed slowly behind, getting lost in the crowd of people waiting to board the rocket to Utopia.

* * *

Martha reached The Doctor as he was working on setting the controls ready to launch. He looked around to see The Fighter not there. "Where's Missy?" He asked

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch, this fob watch. It's the Same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything." Martha said

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor said not believing it

"It's the truth Doctor. The Fighter and I asked him and he said he had it his entire life. The Fighter sent me down here to tell you." Martha replied "It's this chameleon thing."

"No no no." The Doctor said. "It's this thing, it rewrites biology, changes a time lord into a human."

An alarm started going off as The Doctor, Jack and Martha worked to quickly fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord" Jack stated "You and The Fighter might not be the only ones left"

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha smiled

"Yes it is. Depends on which one. Brilliant. Fantastic. But they died, the time lords, all of them. Well almost all..." The Doctor said "Not if he was human...Oh I should have seen this coming. He always did find a way to survive." The Doctor said. "What did Yana say?" He asked Martha

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like a perception filter thing." She replied

"What about now? Can he see it now?" The Doctor asked as she nodded.

"If he escaped the Time War the it's the perfect hiding place, the end of the universe." Jack said

"That's what the Face of Boe said, his dying words..." Martha said "**Y**ou **A**re **N**ot **A**lone."

"And Missy?" The Doctor asked looking around for her worried "I thought she was the one he was talking about."

"Well maybe there was another one as well. The Fighter stayed behind to watch Yana." Martha said as The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. He got the rocket ready for take off as It began to launch and started running towards the lab with the others following him.

The Door was locked as The Doctor tried to open it with his sonic. "Get it open!" He yelled. "Missy! Missy are you in there? Professor? Listen we need to explain. Professor whatever you do don't open that watch!" Silence still. The Doctor began pounding on the door more, worried for his best friend in there. He wouldn't know what he would do without her, even after they just found each other again "Missy! Missy!"

The Doctor looked through the window to see a bright, golden energy swirl into the Professor's face as Chantho and The Fighter watched. The Doctor banged on the door more desperate to get in. The Fighter and Chantho walk over to the Professor's eyes looking sinister. The Fighter knelt down to look closer in realization of who that look belonged to.

"Missy no!" The Doctor screamed still trying to open the door.

Chantho began to hold a gun to Yana to stop him as The Fighter looked at her. "Put the gun down Chantho." The professor then got up and started going towards her with them. "Chan- Please Professor, I beg forgiveness -tho"

"That is not my name! It was merely a disguise so perfect I forgot my own name." Yana said going towards her with cables still

"Chan who are you really -tho?" She asked curious.

The Fighter then stood up and yelled to get his attention "Koschei! It's you!" She exclaimed happy but trying to draw his attention away from Chantho.

He stopped and looked over at her giving her a grin "Yes my dear but I am also your Master too." He said as he turned back and elecrocuted Chantho as The Fighter yelled for him to stop. He stopped then pulled the cables from the T.A.R.D.I.S as suddenly a gun shot went off as The Fighter looks over to see Chantho did it before dying. She looked back over at The Master.

"Koschei, please stop this now. You know you are my best friend along with Theta and i'll always forgive you guys for what you do wrong. Please!" The Fighter begged him.

The Master looked over at her and smirked, shaking his head. "You just don't get it, do you. You're oblivious as a brick when it comes to it." The Fighter looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

The Doctor banged on the door again. "Missy!" The Master looked over and glared. Jack finally smashed the control panel and the door opened. The Master quickly grabbed The Fighter and ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S. shutting the doors behind him. She banged on the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. "Theta! It's Koschei, the watched belonged to Koschei." She yelled to him.

"It will be fine. We're going to get you out of there." The Doctor yelled to her as he tried to put the key in but it didn't work. Then he tried to sonic it as he heard a deadlock put into place.

"Let us in!" The Doctor yelled, furious he left Missy all alone. "Everything's changed. It's only you, me and Missy, like the good old times, though we are the only ones left now!"

"Koschei!" The Fighter yelled "Listen to him!" She then looked to see The Master glowing as the regeneration process began to take over. The Master then began to scream in pain as he began to regenerate.

"Doctor, you better think of something!" Jack yelled as the future-kind were getting into the lab and closer to them.

"Oh Doctor" The Master's new voice went over the speakers "Oh new voice. Hello. hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice chat while I tell you my plans and you can work out a way to stop me."

"Hold on I know that voice?" Martha yelled

"Let Missy go! I'm asking you properly. Just stop and think." The Doctor yelled worried about her

"Use my name" The Master ordered with a grin as he looked over to The Fighter. "You use my name as well sweetheart."

"Master" They both said at the same time.

The Master looked back on the screen at The Doctor "Well tough for you Doctor! I'll be taking my little tiger now." The Master said grinning over at The Fighter as he started the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled as he got his sonic out and stops the launch momentarily. The Master then overrides it. "Oh no you don't! The Fighter is mine now. End of the universe. Have fun. Bye,bye now!"

"No! Missy!" The Doctor yelled as the T.A.R.D.I.S matterialized away. The Master then went over to The Fighter and gave her a kiss on the lips and held her hand as she looked at him shocked and disgusted. She then slapped him with her free hand. "What the hell was that for! Take me back right now Koschei. You hear me or so help me I'll..."

She was interrupted by him "Like I said, You're as oblivious as a brick when it comes to it." She looked at him confused as he looked down at her hand he was holding. "What did I tell you, The sound of the drums only stop for a brief second i'm touching you. Once I let go and lose contact with you, they come back." The Fighter looked as her head began to pound.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sigh of relief* This is the longest chapter I have EVER typed, so hopefully it gets reviews. I killed my back just to get this done. XD Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Now questions about The sound of the drums stopping for a few minutes only when The Master holds The Fighter's hand or touches her while be explained later on! I promise you that! But I gave you guys a hint to it in Chapter 1 about her looking into the time vortex and her father saying They implanted something into two kids. Hint! Hint! It will be talked about later on. Just keep and trying to guess. ;D

Now for a bit of The Fighter's personality, She is stubborn, won't stand for any wrong doing's and is oblivious to people's feelings of love when it comes to her. Now for her personality towards her friends, She always gives them extra chances (Espcially Koschei) since she understands why he acts the way he does, she cares about them as they are like her own family (with Elizabeth being like her "Sister" and all.)

Now I hope you guys are wondering, Where the heck did Elizabeth go to? See you in the next chapter everyone! The Climax is going to the roof so hang on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sound of Drums

**A/N: **I'm so glad everyone likes this. I've had this story written down on a paper for quite a while so i'm glad to finally be typing it for other people to read. My friend Sophie and Angelica liked the idea of it.

Just so we can clear everything up, **Theta, Koschei and Missy** are **NICKNAMES** they used back in the academy. It is NOT their real names, I repeat for the last time, **That is not their real** **names! It's their nicknames.**

Thanks for being patient with me everyone. The story was kind of slow in the last chapter but this chapter should start making it go fast. Just please still be patient with me. Thank you :D

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master]**

**Chapter 5: The Sound of Drums **

**Summary of the chapter: Reunited with The Master, The Doctor and The Fighter are stuck in the middle of his dark plans for Earth.**

* * *

In an alleyway in the middle of London a time vortex opened as The Doctor, Jack and Martha were thrown on the ground before it closed.

"Oh my head!" Martha groaned, holding her head.

"Time Travel without a Capsule, That's a killer!" The Doctor said cracking his neck and standing up quickly to look around. He was still worried about The Fighter who was taken by The Master, he couldn't imagine what he was doing to her, but he had to find her. He promised to keep her safe, to never make her cry. But what was going to be hard was breaking the news of Elizabeth to her. They looked everywhere for the blonde girl but eventually had to leave since the future-kind were after them. He felt bad for having to do that.

"Still at least we made it," Jack remarked examining the area around them. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha ha, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck Jack, that was me." The Doctor said as he still looked around. Martha and Jack could obviously tell he was worried about how The Fighter was as he seemed on edge.

* * *

They walked over to seats in the middle of a pedestrian only road, looking around the street.

"The moral is, if you get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-time agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack smirked tapping the device on his wrist.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the T.A.R.D.I.S. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha shook her head frowning.

"No, he's here, trust me." The Doctor said as he looked around, observing the area.

"Who is he anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor." Martha asked curiously.

"Well if The Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated. Changed his face, voice, body, everything. He's a new man." Jack said as The Doctor was listening to a faint tapping sound from a homeless man standing a short distance away.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Martha asked

"I'll know" The Doctor said as he listened to the tapping more. The Doctor could tell The Master was here along with The Fighter as well. Time Lord's always had that connection.

"But hold on...if he could be anyone...we missed the election." Martha said looking at the posters saying "Vote Saxon" on it. "But it can't be..."

"Mr. Saxon has returned from the palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." A news reporter announced.

Martha gasped "I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside, i've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him, we all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him, The Master's Prime Minister of Great Britain!" The Doctor said stunned as he as he then watched The Master kiss a human woman beside him. "The Master and his wife!"

"Mr. Saxon, this way, sir." A photographer shouted to him. "Come on, kiss for the lady sir."

The Doctor then jumped up when The Fighter appeared on the screen as well walking behind The Master and his wife. She had a smile on her face as she appeared silent but The Doctor could tell it was a forced smile.

"Oh Mr. Saxon's sister, join your brother in a picture!" The photographer yelled at The Fighter as requested she stood next to The Master and took a photo with him.

The Master stepped forward to talk to the press. "This country has been sick and lost. This country needs healing and guidance. This country needs medicine and hope. This country needs someone who won't give up on it." The Master looked over at The Fighter giving her a grin as she remained silent standing next to his wife. He looked back at the press "In fact, I'd go as far as to say that, what this country really needs right now is a doctor." He said grinning.

The Doctor exchanged looks with Martha and Jack realizing he knew they were here and he was ready.

* * *

The Master walked down the hall in Number 10 downing street with his wife beside him and The Fighter on his other side as clerks were handing him files. He stopped outside the Cabinet room as his wife smiled at him. The Fighter standing behind them watching silently. "I'm so proud of you Harry."

He smiled and pulled his wife into a kiss as he gave The Fighter a quick grin when Tish Jones walked up. "Bless. Uh sir if you don't mind me asking...i'm sorry, but it's all new. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Oh yes what was it?"

"Tish Jones."

"Tish well you just stand there and look gorgeous." The Master then entered the Cabinet room to join with the other ministers. The Fighter and his wife then walked over to a sitting room to wait for him after his meeting. The Fighter bit her lip as they walked away.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and Jack arrived at Martha's flat. "Home" Martha said. The Doctor looked around "What have you got? Computer? Laptop? Anything?"

Jack then pulled out his phone as The Doctor looked at him "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine...but there's no reply."

Martha came back with her laptop handing it to The Doctor "Here we go, any good?"

Before The Doctor could get a look at it, Jack grabbed it and placed it on Martha's desk. "I can show you the Saxon website. He's been around for ages."

"That's so weird though, it's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you." Martha remarked

"We went traveling all around the universe while he was here the whole time." The Doctor sighed realizing as he looked at the ground with worry. He left The Fighter alone this whole time as he just traveled around the universe, saving people and having fun adventures while who knows what The Master was doing to her. He mentally cursed himself.

Crossing her arms, Martha asked "You gonna tell us who he is?"

"A Time Lord" The Doctor replied

"I sort of got that thanks, but what about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call him The Master?" Martha asked

"That's all you need to know" The Doctor said not wanting to talk about it anymore. He was more concerned about finding The Fighter and The Master. "Come on, show us Harold Saxon."

Martha pulled out her phone as she was saw she had a voice mail from her sister "Martha, where are you?" Tish spoke. "i've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me out of the blue. I'm working for..."

"Like it matters" Martha said rolling her eyes as she deleted the message, not knowing the true importance of it.

* * *

Tish followed the reporter through the office as her attempts to turn her away failed. "I'm sorry but you're not allowed in..."

"Harold Saxon: A modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself." The woman said as she handed a copy of the article to Tish. "Oh, come on sweetheart, you must have read it!"

"Um, not really, sorry. I'm new" Tish said sheepishly

"Mr. Saxon does like a pretty face. But i'm here to see Mrs. Saxon and his sister." The Woman stated

"But you can't just go barging in!" Tish exclaimed but it was too late as the woman went in anyway to see Mrs. Saxon and The Fighter, sitting on the sofa while Mrs. Saxon massaged her own feet.

"Mrs. Saxon, Vivian Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me." The woman held up a press card and looked over at The Fighter.

"Hello Mr. Saxon's sister." The woman said as The Fighter waved at her.

"Oh, can't we just have an hour to ourselves?" Mrs. Saxon said weary. "It's been a hell of a day."

"Yes, having my brother become the Prime Minister and following him around is more than we can handle. Please leave and we can talk another day." The Fighter exclaimed trying to get the nosy woman out of the room before The Master came back.

"Oh strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy and Missy. I can call you both by your first names, can't I? Now everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought "What about the wife and sister?" All I need is twenty minutes." The woman insisted, unknown of the danger that was to fall upon her.

"Oh I think maybe we should wait." Lucy said as she gave The Fighter a nervous look as they both looked at the back door to the room.

"Yes, we are waiting for my brother. Please just leave and we can set an appointment for you another day." The Fighter insisted but the Woman ignored her.

"The Headlines waiting to print: The Power behind the throne"

"Really?" Lucy asked a bit intrigued. The Fighter sighed.

"You can hold it off until tomorrow." The Fighter told the woman.

"Britain's First Lady." The Woman said still ignoring her.

"Oh well... I suppose. oh go on then. Twenty minutes." Lucy said as The Fighter sighed deciding to give the lady a chance. Maybe The Master wouldn't be back yet to see the woman still here.

Tish then exited the room as the woman turned all serious. "Mrs. Saxon and his sister, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. I beg of you, hear me out." The Woman said as Lucy scoffed and The Fighter looked at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked

The Fighter looked at the woman with a stern look. How did this woman know? "What do you mean?" The Fighter asked trying to keep up her act.

"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry but it's a lie. Everything's a lie." The Woman said sadly. The Fighter bit her lip worried for The Master to walk in and find out what was going on.

* * *

Jack paused the commercials playing on the Saxon website. "Former Minister of Defense. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas eve."

"He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look... Cambridge university, Rugby bridge, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha said shocked.

"Let me see that" The Doctor said looking at the laptop.

* * *

"All of it, the school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented." Vivian said holding up a picture of the man claiming to be Harold Saxon. "Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's so obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"How could you say that?" The Fighter said as she was still trying to get the woman out of the room. "Alright your time is up."

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Lucy told the woman stiffly.

"18 months ago he became real. This is his first, honest to god appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the same time, they launched the Archangel Network." Vivian continued ignoring them.

"Mrs. Rock, now stop it." Lucy said

"Even now they say that the...the cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean "Seclusion?"

"How should I know?" Lucy asked

"But i've got plenty of research on you. Yes good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why i'm asking you, Lucy, Missy. I'm begging you! If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him..." Vivian said.

The Fighter shook her head. A long time ago she made a promise with The Master when he told her about the never-ending drums in his head, she promised she would find a way to stop them. When he kidnapped her from the end of the universe, she decided to talk with him about why whenever she touched him the drums seemed to stop until she wasn't touching him anymore. They couldn't figure it out. But she made a promise to herself and The Master, She would find a way to stop his never ending drums all she had to do was go along with whatever his plan was first and hopefully find The Doctor in time so he can help her and The Master didn't do anything to dangerous. She wanted to put an end to the never ending drums that caused him pain in his head. Since she could stop it for a few minutes with a simply touch, She knew she was the only one who could stop it.

The Fighter then looked up to see Lucy beginning to say something "I think..."

"Yes?" Vivian asked

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered but...he was so good to my father. And he said..." Lucy continued remembering what happened.

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart."

"The Thing is... I made my choice." Lucy said. The Fighter looked behind to see The Master walking in.

"For better or for worse." The Fighter said as she looked at the woman with sad eyes.

"Isn't that right Harry?" Lucy said asking The Master.

Vivian looked up to see The Master leaning on the connecting door, "My Faithful companions" He said looking at Lucy than at The Fighter.

"Mr. Saxon...Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy and your sister. I didn't mean to..." Vivian said nervously.

The Master walked to the center of the room as The Fighter stood up "Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist." He said grinning.

"Then tell me...Who are you?"

"I'm the Master and these... are my friends!" He said holding out his hands as four small metal sphere's floated around him. The Fighter ran to stand in front of Vivian to help protect her but The Master grabbed her by her waist, having a strong hold on her. "Ah ah ah my dear Missy. Be a good girl now."

The Master with a strong hold still on The Fighter's waist looked back at Vivian. "Can't you hear it, Mrs. Rook?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curious

"It's stopped for now thanks to my Missy but...The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer!" The Master exclaimed.

The Sphere's headed towards Vivian with spikes sticking out of them "The lady doesn't like us" A sphere said.

"Silly Lady"

"Dead lady"

Vivian screamed as the sphere's attacked her. The Fighter tried kicking The Master to break free from his hold but he grabbed her and Lucy from the room, shutting the door behind them. The Master kept a tight hold on The Fighter's hand. He opened the door to still hear the screaming. The Fighter stomped on his foot trying to break free of his hold. He winced still having a tight hold on her and shut the door before opening it again and quickly shutting it as the screams still continued.

Lucy sighed, "But she knew Harry. She knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100 percent."

"Um, 99, 98?" The Master said unsure as he still had a tight hold on The Fighter.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" Lucy asked frantically. The Fighter stopped her struggle as she couldn't hear the woman screaming anymore.

The Master looked at The Fighter smirking as he pulled her closer into him "So were gonna be a good girl now huh? Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends."

* * *

"But he's got the T.A.R.D.I.S, maybe The Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack said as he was making tea for them.

"No" The Doctor said shaking his head

"Why not?" Jack asked walking back into the room carrying the tea cups. "It worked for me."

"When he was stealing the T.A.R.D.I.S and kidnapping The Fighter, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." The Doctor said "That means he can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the T.A.R.D.I.S landed which is right here, right now."

"Yeah but a little leeway?" Jack asked

"Well 18 months tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of...hypntoic..." The Doctor said remembering the times he tried to hypnotise The Fighter but couldn't.

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said

"Really?" The Doctor asked shocked

"Well it was before I met you. And I liked him"

"Me too." Jack added

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor asked curious.

"I dunno...He always sounded so good." Martha said smiling as she started tapping the same four beat rhythm the homeless guy was. "It's like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about... I can't remember but it was good. Just the sound of his voice..."

"What's that?" The Doctor pointed at the rhythm Martha was making. "That! That tapping! That rhythm! What are you doing?"

"I dunno...it's just...I dunno." Martha said startled.

A tune began to play on the website as a message "Saxon Broadcasts all channels" appeared.

"Our lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor said sarcastically turning to the T.V.

The Master appeared sitting in front of the fireplace in the cabinet room. "Britain, Britain, Britain! What extraodinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it all happen, Big Ben destroyed, A spaceship over London, All those ghosts and metal men, The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me, not Harold Saxon because my purpose here today is to tell you this, Great Britain...I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars."

A metal sphere appeared on the screen "People of Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is is your friendship."

"Oh, sweet." The Master said as it returned to his side. "And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. The Toclafane were nothing more but a bed time story that was told by older children to their younger siblings to frighten them.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, women and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every...oh I don't know...medical student?" The Doctor spun the T.V around to reveal a bomb strapped to the back. "It's a bomb! Everybody out!" The Doctor yelled as they ran out before it exploded.

They made it to the street as the front windows exploded. Martha pulled out her cell phone beginning to make a call as she was worried for her family.

"Martha? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked

"He knows about me, what about my family?" Martha said putting the phone to her ear.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor warned her.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha snapped before gasping as someone picked up on the other end. "Mum? Oh my god, you're there!"

A few minutes later Martha gasped "Dad! What are you doing? Dad? Just say yes or no, is someone else there?"

"Dad! What's going on?" Martha said hanging up the phone and running towards a car. "I've gotta help them!"

"That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!" The Doctor yelled

They all got in a car as Martha began to drive over to her house. When she got there people were outside putting her parents into the back of a black van.

"Martha, reverse!" The Doctor yelled as Martha began to reverse the car and drive away.

* * *

They left the car behind as they walked on foot, under an overpass. Martha was calling her brother unknown that The Master was listening in on the conversation.

"Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" Martha yelled

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that." The Master said as Martha froze in place."But i'll find you Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go Saxon. Do you hear me? Let them go!" Martha yelled as The Doctor reached forward and took the phone from her.

"I'm here."

"Doctor."

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name. Even more when The Fighter says it, but she calls us by our nicknames anyway."

"Well you chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister?"

"I know, good isn't it?"

"Why put The Fighter as your sister? You better not be doing anything bad to her."

"I wouldn't harm my little tiger."

"Who are those creatures? There's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when the 3 of us were kids? Back home. Where is it Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burn't"

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daelks more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords resurected me because they know I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Crucilform. I saw it and I ran. I ran so far. Mad myself human so they would never find me because... I was so scared." The Master explained.

"All of them? But not you, which must mean..."

"I was the only one who could end it."

"How did The Fighter survive?" The Master asked curious.

"I put her on a T.A.R.D.I.S and sent her to Earth for safety."

"What did it feel like though Doctor? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh tell me., how did it feel? How does it feel to know The Fighter is with me and not you? How does it feel?"

"Stop it! Leave her out of this!" The Doctor yelled

"Touched a nerve did I?" The Master asked grinning.

"Don't you see, all we've got is each other. Just the 3 of us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Master asked. "What about The Fighter? I thought you said she was a one of a kind lady. Don't tell me you've finally gotten over her?"

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet, the 3 of us. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too Late"

"Why do you say that?"

"The Drumming. I thought it would stop but it never does. It only stops when I touch The Fighter, like we're connected somehow. But once we lose contact, it comes back. Inside my head, the drumming. The constant drumming."

"We could help. Please let us help."

"The Fighter has been working on it. It's everywhere Doctor. Listen, Listen, Listen! Here come the drums. Here come the drums!"

The Doctor looked up to see a teenage boy tapping the same rhythm on a building. "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this!"

"Ooh, look, You're on T.V! No really. You're on the telly! Missy, come and see this!" The Master exclaimed happily.

The Doctor looked inside a shop window to see a T.V showing photos from the Lazarus Labs.

"You're public enemy's number 1, 2 and 3. Now go on. Off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" The Master asked getting enjoyment out of it.

"He can see us. He's got control of everything." The Doctor said shocked.

"Run for your life Doctor!" The Master said laughing.

"We run!" The Doctor said as they began running.

"I said run!" The Master shouted before ending the call.

* * *

The Master watched his laptop in the Cabinet room along with The Fighter as one of Toclafane appeared.

"Have you seen these things Missy? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution" The Master exclaimed to her as she watched silently.

"Is the machine ready?" the female Toclafane spoke. For some reason it sounded familiar to The Fighter but she couldn't figure out why.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely."

"We have to escape because it's coming sir. The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!" This Toclafane was sounding even more and more familiar to her.

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people. The World is waiting" The Master said putting an arm around The Fighter as he turned out the window smirking.

* * *

The group was sitting in an abandoned warehouse as The Doctor was looking at the laptop, Jack was off to the side messing with his Vortex manipulator.

"How was it?" Jack asked

"I don't think anyone saw me." Martha replied "Anything new?"

"I've got this turned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack told pointing at his Vortex manipulator.

Martha gave him a cold look a package of food into his hands "Yeah, I meant my family."

"I'm sorry Martha, it's still saying that the Jones family has been taking in for questioning." The Doctor replied sadly "Tell you what though. no mention of Leo."

"So Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a Psychopath.?" Jack asked changing the subject

"And what was he to you and The Fighter? Like a colleague?" Martha asked.

"A friend at first..." The Doctor replied "Though no matter how many wrongs he has done, The Fighter still thinks of him as her friend. She believes he will change one day..."

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something?" Martha laughed.

"You watch too much television." The Doctor shook his head.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect" Jack replied

"Well, perfect to look at maybe." The Doctor replied back. "But oh it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems and on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down the galaxies below...sworn never to interfere...only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the academy."

"According to the stories, that's where it began. When he was eight, when he saw eternity." The Doctor continued. "As a novice he was taken for initiation to the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old...staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad."

"What about you and The Fighter?" Martha asked

"Oh I was the one who ran away and i've never stopped. The Fighter on the other hand told me she was inspired. That's why her dream was to get away from Gallifrey and venture the world." The Doctor replied smiling as he remembered when she told him and The Master her dream of getting away and venturing the world.

"Encrypted channel with files attached, don't recognize it." Jack frowned as he manipulator beeped.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor said nodding towards the laptop.

"Um since we're telling stories, um there's something I haven't told you." Jack said feeling ashamed as he moved closer to the laptop and a Torchwood logo appeared on the screen.

"You work for Torchwood!" The Doctor he growled. He was trying to avoid getting The Fighter caught up in U.N.I.T and even Torchwood as he didn't want her to get harmed.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed, there's only half a dozen of us now." Jack explained.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" The Doctor said angirly.

"The Old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honor." Jack told him.

"Sorry" The Doctor said "I'm just worried about The Fighter is all. I didn't want to get her involved with anything to do with U.N.I.T or Torchwood."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We will get her back ok." Jack said trying to calm his friend down.

A message then appeared on the screen with a woman, Vivian, talking. "If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then i'm...Anyway the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harold Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asked curiously.

Martha held up her phone "I've got Archangel, Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network. It's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack added in.

The Doctor took Martha's phone and scanned it. "It's in the phones! Oh I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait! Hold on." He hit the phone against the side of the table and it began to beep in a 4 beat rhythm. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it? Mind control?" Martha asked

"No no no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code...Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh yes!" The Doctor said.

"Anyway we can stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we fight back!" Martha smiled

"Oh yes!"

* * *

"Right, The Archangel network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and...Martha. Look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor took a step back.

"Yep!" She said with a nod.

The Doctor put the key around his neck "What about now?" Martha's vision veered to the left.

"It's like I know you're there but I don't want to know." Martha mumbled.

"And back again." The Doctor said yanking off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make is invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like...it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. You're nothing more but a friend to them. That's what it's like." The Doctor explained thinking about how The Fighter only noticed him as a friend, not a man that fancy's her. Martha on the other hand looked at The Doctor nodding her head as she had feelings for him but knew he liked The Fighter.

"Like ghosts" Jack said smirking.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts" The Doctor replied.

* * *

The Master, Lucy and The Fighter arrived with escort to greet the President of the United States below a large aircraft. The Doctor, Martha and Jack were watching from the edge. "Mr. President, sir." The Master said mockingly saluting the man.

"Mr. Saxon. The British army with stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." The Doctor mentally hit himself as not only did he get her involved with Torchwood but UNIT as well.

"You make it sound like an invasion." The Master remarked.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968 and you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket, and uh...have you me the wife and sister?" He put an arm around Lucy and The Fighter.

"Mr. Saxon, i'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" The Master zipped his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" The Master nodded. "To business. We've accessed you're files on these... Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier "Valiant" is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." The Master tried to speak with his mouth still zipped. "You're trying my patience sir."

The Fighter smiled if off and put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother..."

The Master looked at her then unzipped his lips and looked back at the president "So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes.I'll see you onboard the Valiant." He said as he turned and left.

"It still will be televised though, won't it? Because I promised and the whole world is watching." The Master asked calling after him.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." The President said as he turned and walked to his car.

The Fighter was looking out in the distance where the Doctor and them were. She smiled as she could feel them out there. The Master smirked leaning close to The Fighter to get her attention. "The Last president of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." Lucy got in the car as he then helped The Fighter "My Darling" he said as he then watched the President's car drive off before looking out in the distance where The Doctor, Martha and Jack were watching them quietly.

A siren rang out and police pulled up, drawing his attention away. The Jones family ,without Leo, was taken out. "Hi guys! All will be revealed!" The Master smiled

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha said shaking from anger.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack Suggested.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood" The Doctor scoffed. "He's a Time Lord which makes him my responsibility. And as much as I hate to say it, i'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

Jack glanced at his Vortex Manipulator "Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get on board?"

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Since you've revamped it, yes" Jack said as they all touched the manipulator and ended up landing on the Valiant's engine room.

* * *

The Master, The Fighter and Lucy arrived at the conference room of the Valiant with secret agents and various military men standing around along with camera crew. "I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the United Nations. Got that?" The President said.

The Master walked over to him "Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know I could make grits. What are grits anyway?"

"If you could just sit."

The Master turned and made a face at the president before walking over to the chairs "Misery guts." he mumbled before smiling at The Fighter and Lucy. "What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" He pulled out a chair for the two of them.

"It's beautiful" Lucy said.

"Interesting.." The Fighter said, looking around the room.

"Some of my best work. Ministry of Defense. I helped design this place. Every detail." The Master said as he sat in between the two of them.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and Jack looked at the red T.A.R.D.I.S in horror. "What the hell has he done?" Jack yelled.

"What's he done? Sounds like it's sick..." Martha said looking at it sadly.

"It can't be. He's cannibalized the T.A.R.D.I.S. He's turned her into a Paradox machine." The Doctor said looking at it sadly.

* * *

"Two minutes everyone! According to the treaty, all armed personal are requested to leave the flight deck immediately." The President said.

The Master, The Fighter and Lucy watched as Lucy and The Master smiled while The Fighter remained silent. "You're so silent. Jelly Baby?" The Master offered as he nibbled on one. The Fighter shook her head no, hoping The Doctor would come in time before she had to take action herself.

* * *

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asked

"More importantly can you stop it?"

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." The Doctor replied.

"Then we've got to get to The Master" Martha said determined.

"Yeah, how do we stop him?" Jack asked.

"Oh i've got a way. Sorry didn't I tell you? Come on!" The Doctor said smiling as they ran.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and Jack quietly entered the bridge of the Valiant were the President was giving his speech. "This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered as they watched The Master, The Fighter and Lucy listening to the president. The Doctor watched The Fighter intently. A smile came to The Fighter's face as she could feel them in the room.

"If I can get this around The Master's neck...cancel out his perception..." The Doctor said "They'll see him for real. It's going to be extremely hard with everyone on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key."

The Fighter secretly grabbed The Master's hand and held it as he turned his attention towards her shocked at her action. He then began to smile at her. She was trying to turn his attention away so The Doctor could get his plan working.

"I'll get him." Martha said

"And I ask you now, I ask the human race to join with me in welcoming our new friends. I give you the Toclafane." The metal Sphere's appeared as the president turned to talk to them. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and it's associated moon."

"You're not The Master"

"We like the Mr. Master"

"We don't like you"

"I can be Master if you wish." The President said

"Man is stupid"

"Master is our friend"

"Where's my Master, pretty please?"

The Master then let go of The Fighter's hand and stood up. "Oh alright then, it's me. Ta da! Sorry I have this effect. People just get so obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" He said laughing. The Fighter bit her lip, mentally cursing herself for failing to keep him distracted long enough.

"Saxon what are you talking about?" The President asked

"I'm taking control Uncle Sam. Starting with you!" The Fighter quickly jumped up knowing what he was going to do. "Kill him!" The Master yelled.

"No!" The Fighter yelled as The Master quickly grabbed her and stopped her. "Ah ah my dear. Interfering again. Bad girl!" The Toclafane shot at the president. The entire room gasped.

The Master grabbed The Fighter by her wrist and ran up to the place where the president stood looking at the cameras. "Now then, people of the Earth, please attend carefully."

The Doctor took off his key and began running for The Master. "Stop him!" A guard yelled as they stopped The Doctor and forced him to kneel on the floor.

"We meet at last Doctor. Oh ho! I love saying that!" The Master smiled. "Lookie at who i've got" He looked down at The Fighter he was holding by the waist now.

"Stop this! Stop it now! Just let her go!" The Doctor yelled.

"As if a perception filter is gonna work on me. Oh look it's the girlie and the freak. Although i'm not sure which one is which." The Master said looking over at Martha and Jack as guard's handcuffed them.

"Let go of me now!" The Fighter yelled, fighting in The Master's hold on her. "We just want to talk to you, not harm you. Please Listen! Just hear us out!"

The Master laughed "Calm down or you'll hurt yourself my feisty tiger." Jack began to run forward as The Master then pulled out a sonic screwdriver with his free hand and fired a laser at him. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? and the good thing is he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again."

"Master just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself." The Doctor said

The Master looked back at the camera "Oh do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Be back in a minute." He looked at the guards holding The Doctor "Let him go."

"It's the sound, the sound in your head. You said The Fighter was trying to help you with it. What if I could help too?" The Doctor said.

"Oh how to shut him up? I know, Memory lane." He pulled The Fighter along with him as he moved in front of The Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think little Tish got that job by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I could concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one screwdriver but oh if only I could have The Doctor's biological code? Oh wait a minute! I do!" He pulled The Fighter with him as a guard opened a case showing it to be The Doctor's severed hand. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I could reverse it? Another hundred years?" The Master pointed his laser screwdriver at The Doctor.

"Teleport" Jack told Martha handing her the manipulator.

"I can't" Martha said shaking her head.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here now." Jack told her

The Master stopped and smiled as The Doctor was now an old man. Martha went to his side "Doctor, i've got you." The Fighter looked at him in shock as tears threatened to fall. "Stop this! Stop it right now!" The Fighter yelled at him growling.

"Down girl." The Master said to her as he looked over at Martha. "Aww, she's a would be doctor. But tonight Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison." The Jones then appeared through the door.

"Mum" Martha breathed shocked

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asked

"Doctor, if I was to tell you the truth it would break your hearts." The Master said

"Is it time?" The first Toclafane asked

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

The Master pulled The Fighter by her waist closer to him as The Doctor gave him a glaring look, despite how weak he felt.

"Two minutes past!" The Master grabbed The Fighter and pulled her to the top of the steps where Lucy as waiting. "So earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world. Here come the drums!" He helped up his screwdriver yelling.

The song "Voodoo Child" began to play throughout the room as the paradox machine activated and a red rift opened in the sky with Toclafane flying out. The master pulled The Fighter along with him to a window as Lucy joined next to them.

"How many do you think?"

"I don't know." Lucy responded

"Please don't tell me..." The Fighter said

"Six Billion" He replied smiling. "Down you go kids! Shall we decimate them? Remove one-tenth of the population." The Fighter slapped him as he grabbed her hand before she could run away "Ah, Now that wasn't nice. Bad Bad girl!"

Martha stood up taking a couple steps back from The Doctor as she teleported away like the Doctor said to. The Master not caring Martha escaped went down and grabbed The Doctor with his free hand as he dragged both his friends up to look out the window.

"And so it came to pass...that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked upon my new domination as master of all and I thought...good. See we're together again, like good old times, just the 3 of us."

The Fighter looked out the window glaring as she was determined to stop her friend's evil plan and try to save him all together. The Doctor looked out the window closing his eyes as he couldn't bear to watch it.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will have you guys shocked. I promise that! As for right now, i'm working on writing out the idea for the "End of Time" Chapter that will appear later on. As you guys have probably noticed by now, I'm writing the episode's as one full chapter instead of in parts.

Well let me know what you thought of this chapter, I really like to hear your thoughts on it. So don't be afraid to drop in a **Review.** Thank you! See you all in the next chapter~!


	6. Chapter 6: The Last of the Time Lords

**A/N: Thank for the reviews, favs and follows everyone. So I finally figured out how i'm gonna make this work out. Oh ho ho boy!**

**Now for this first part in the chapter there will be a flashback to their childhood on Gallifrey. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks~!**

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master]**

**Chapter 6: The Last of the Time Lords**

**Summary of the chapter: One year later after The Master's take over, Martha, The Doctor and The Fighter fight back as something unexpected happens.**

* * *

Two boys and a girl were sitting behind their friend's father's estate in the red grass as they looked up at the sky and talked to each other. The two boys were sitting on either side of the girl while she sat between them. The children were only 7 years old.

"I can't believe we're about to start the academy tomorrow!" Missy exclaimed as she looked at the sky then looked back at the boys. They were holding her hands as she looked at them smiling. They looked back at her smiling in response.

"Same here! I'm excited to see all their is to learn!" Theta replied as his smile became a grin. They both looked over at their black haired friend, waiting for his reply.

"Yeah I guess" Koschei said as he shrugged. Missy bumped him with her elbow as he gave her a grin. "I'm just kidding with you Missy. Of course I'm excited too." She stuck her tongue out at him in response as she let go of both of their hands and layed back on the grass as the two boys remained sitting.

* * *

_"Wake up Missy" _A boy said as he stroked her hair gently and then tapped her cheek gently. He then came into focus as she realized it was The Doctor when he was a child. Another boy then appeared next to him as he began to pet her hair. She then realized that this boy was The Master when he was a child as well. "_Yes, time to wake up my tiger."_ A gun shot was heard as Koschei disappeared.

The Fighter then jolted up as she awoke in a bed, examining the area. It had been a year with The Master ruling the planet Earth and she had been having the same dream ever since. It was always about The Doctor, The Master and her back home on Gallifrey like the good old times then right before she was about to wake up, she heard a gun shot as The Master disappeared. She didn't quite understand what it was supposed to mean.

The Fighter was broken from her thoughts as The Master waved his hand in front of her face smiling. "Welcome back! Time to get up. I have many things to do today!" He said grinning at her as he went over to Lucy and punched her in the face. "I said hurry up!" The Fighter ran over to her and helped her up as she looked to see a black eye developing on her. The Fighter growled and looked up at The Master. "You didn't have to do that to her! There is another way to get someone to cooperate with you besides using violence!" She yelled at him.

The Master grinned and looked down at her "Like what?" The Fighter was still hanging onto Lucy as she could feel her shaking. "Asking them nicely and giving them respect. You must first respect others in order to get respect back." The Master laughed as The Fighter sighed. "Don't need to. Using violence works better, now go get ready. Oh and put on that dress I picked out for you." He said as he did a shooing motion towards the bathroom as she and Lucy walked into it to get ready.

* * *

Lucy and The Fighter waited in the conference room for The Master as they wore their dress's like he told them to. Lucy wore a red dress while The Fighter wore a dress identical to Lucy's except it was blue.

"Citizens Rejoice! Your lord and Master stands on high, playing track 3." The Master exclaimed over the loud speakers. The door to the room slid open as The Master came out spinning around singing to the song "I Can't Decide" By the Scissor Sisters as it played. He moved over to The Fighter as he looked her up and down then gave her a forceful kiss. He then moved over to Lucy and spun her around then turned to sit on a chair as Mrs. Jones in a maid uniform came to serve him tea. The Master looked at The Fighter as he pointed to a chair for her to sit down in. He tasted the tea and poured it out, smashing the cup on the table. He then ran up onto the bridge, ringing an old bell.

The Fighter looked down sadly at her cup of tea Mrs. Jones gave her as The Doctor crawled out from a tent by the stairs, straw on the floor of it with a bowl that said "Dog" set up beside it. The Master strode down the stairs to The Doctor and grabbed him as he pushed him into a wheelchair. He began to push him around the room until they ended up at the window. The Fighter gripped her tea cup hard as cracks started to appear in it. She looked over at The Master and Doctor. The Master looked over at her, motioning for her to come over here. "Come my dear!"

The Fighter set the tea cup down and walked over to them. "It's ready to rise you two. The new time lord empire. It's good isn't it? Anything?" The Master said as he waved a hand in front of The Doctor's face. The Fighter gave a disgusted look shaking her head. "Well I got her answer. What about you? Anything? No?" The Master waved his hand again as The Doctor remained silent, looking Master looked over at The Fighter and grinned "Oh but I know something that will get a reaction out of you Doctor." The Master pulled The Fighter into another forceful kiss. The Doctor's hands turned into fists and growled a little but remained looking at the Toclafane.

The Master looked back to the window as he held The Fighter's hand. "But they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are Doctor." The Fighter looked at them confused since she was ordered to be in The Master's supervision all the time, she hardly had time to talk. She was too busy trying to think of a plan to stop her friend and save him from his evil ways While she helped defend the people he hurt, trying to tell him there was other ways to do things without being violent. He laughed her off at it but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone" The Doctor spat referring not only to Martha but The Fighter as well.

"Just let her be Master" The Fighter told her friend nicely as he grinned at her. He simply loved it when she called him by his name. _  
_

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control." The Master replied back. "What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you, You know what it is." The Doctor told him as he looked over at The Fighter remembering the many times she forgave The Master for ever evil thing he has done and was determined to save him. The Doctor decided to forgive him as well and try to save him.

"Oh no you don't!" The Master said letting go of The Fighter's hand and pushing The Doctor so he was rolling into a wall. As The Fighter tried to run after The Doctor to save him from hitting the wall, The Master quickly pulled her into his arms. "Now now, calm down my tiger."

"Valiant now entering Zone one airspace. Citizens rejoice!" The Loudspeaker said. The Master clapped "Come on people! What are we doing? Launch day in 24 hours."

Mrs. Jones passed The Doctor as he put three fingers on top of his leg before pulling his hand away when she left. The Fighter looked at The Doctor noticing he was cooking up a plan. The Doctor looked at her putting a finger to his lips as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She was determined to not only save The Master but save The Doctor. She promised to keep them safe. The Master then dragged her away out of the room with him.

* * *

The Fighter, The Master and Lucy went to one of the big rooms full of sofa's, chairs and had many windows. The Master pulled The Fighter onto a couch with him as Lucy sat beside them.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He told her as she looked at him.

"I'm listening." She replied as she looked down at her wrist he held in his hand. He started to look serious.

"Why? No matter how many times I treat people badly or do wrong things, you seem to forgive me. Sure you slap me at times, but I can tell you do it because you care. Why?" He asked her looking at her curious. She grabbed both his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Because you're my best friend. We have been friends since we were practically born! You both are my boys. We have been through a lot together and true friends don't turn their backs on friends that need help. Remember the day you told me about the drums in your head?" She asked looking at him, giving a friendly smile. He nodded in reply. "I promised you I would find a way to stop them. I'm not giving up on you! Never even think that for a minute! Sure I don't agree with the things you are doing and will stop you from doing them, but I will also try to help you save yourself from destroying yourself. I believe you can be good!" She yelled at him as tears began to fall from her face as she gave him a determined look. He looked at her shocked with his mouth open as he wiped her tears away.

"See like now. You're treating me gently instead of forcefully kissing me." She pointed out as he took his hand away from her. He then grinned as he pulled her into a forceful kiss. She slapped him as he continued kissing her. He then pulled back laughing as she looked at him with a glare.

"And I know you can be a bad girl, with that slap as an example my tiger." He growled at her playfully as she glared at him.

"Well maybe I wouldn't slap you if you stopped acting like an idiot and stop kissing me! We are not lovers!" She yelled at him as she touched her lips that were beginning to bruise from his kisses.

The Master glared at her and grabbed her by her wrist "And why not? Why can't we be that? We both have always loved you but you hardly seem to notice it! Why don't you just realize it and pick me. I can give you everything."

The Fighter looked at him shocked with wide eyes. "Excuse me? What?" She was at a loss for words. She didn't even realize. She always thought of them as her boys, her best friends, like brothers but never even knew to consider them as...potential love interests. Her hearts began to beat faster than normal as she thought about it. A warm feeling was in her chest. Could she? "L-Look, I need some time to think this over. I'm just shocked is all. You guys are my best friends!"

"Fine!" He released her wrist as she rubbed it from how much it hurt. He then motioned for her to follow him as they walked out of the room, heading towards the conference room.

* * *

The Master was getting a massage as The Fighter stood next to Lucy. The Fighter seemed to notice Tish and Mrs. Jones looking at the clock every now and then along with The Doctor. Must have something to do with The Doctor's plan.

Suddenly alarms began going off throughout the ship. "Condition Red!" The Speakers said.

"What the hell?" The Master cried as he jolted up out of his chair and onto the bridge.

Mrs. Jones quickly grabbed The Master's coat and threw it at Tish who gave it to The Doctor. He then pulled out the laser screwdriver and turned it on The Master.

"Oh, I see." The Master said as he put his hands up. The Fighter looked between her two friends in worry.

"I told you, I have one thing to say" The Doctor said as he pressed the screwdriver but nothing happened. The Master began laughing.

"Ismorphic controls." He said as he snatched it from The Doctor's hands as he backhanded him and sent him to the floor. "Which means they only work for me. Like this!" He pointed it at Mrs. Jones. "Say sorry!"

The Fighter quickly rushed over to Mrs. Jones as she flinched. The Fighter stood in front of her to help shield her if he attacked "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tish ran to her as well. "Please just leave them alone! It was my plan. All me! I'm the one to blame. I told you I would try to stop you, didn't I?" The Fighter gave him a determined look.

The Doctor looked at her worried, clenching his jaw in worry as he shook his head. "Please Fighter don't do this. Please!" He didn't want her to take all the blame to protect him when it was all his plan.

The Fighter looked over at him "I can handle this on my own." She looked back at The Master. "Now leave them alone!" She growled as The Master put his screwdriver down laughing.

"Of course, you didn't learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha!" He said grinning at the Fighter as Lucy put his jacket on him. "Siding with The Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The Jones family was taken away by guards.

"Okay, Gotcha. There you go gramps." The Master said pulling The Doctor up and shoving him into a chair. The Master gestured for The Fighter to come over to them. Once close enough he grabbed her by her shoulders as he sit on the edge of the table. "Oh do you remember the days when The Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War? When we battled Sea Devils and Axons? We even sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade. Oh but look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me!" The Master laughed as he grabbed The Fighter by her waist expecting her to laugh but instead was shaking her head.

"I just need you to listen" The Doctor begged him.

"Yes, for once, please just listen!" The Fighter yelled at him.

"No, it's my turn! Revenge! Best served hot! And this time...it's a message for Miss Jones." The Master said shaking his head.

* * *

The Master ordered that everything was set up so he could make his television broadcast.

"My people, salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the earth, giving you hope." He walked away from the camera and over to The Doctor. "But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan then you stunted little apes. What if I showed? What if I suspended your capacity to regenerate?"

"No! Stop this right now! Don't you even dare! This is wrong!" The Fighter began to run over to stop him.

"Stop her!" The Master yelled as guards grabbed her and stopped her as she struggled and tried to kick them off. "I'm warning you to let me go right now!" She yelled kicking.

"As I was saying, all 900 years of your life Doctor. What if we could see them?" The Master said as he stepped back and aimed his screwdriver at him as he flicked it on. "Older and older and older."

The Doctor began to wither in his chair in agony. "Down you go Doctor." He stopped and watched the pile of clothes in place of The Doctor. A large doomed head peaked through the neck of the shirt. The Master smiled and looked back at the camera. "Recieved and understood ?" The transmission then ended.

The Fighter still kicking to break free of the guards hold kicked up and knocked them both into each other as they laid on the floor unconscious. She then began to run over to The Doctor as The Master quickly grabbed her. "You never give up, do you?" She growled at him glaring. "No and I never will. Why do you think I choose the title, The Fighter?"

The Master grinned and looked over at The Doctor. "Take him away and put him in a...put him in a cage." The Fighter looked at him shocked. The guards lifted The Doctor and took him away leaving The Master, The Fighter and Lucy alone.

"Seriously? You had to do that? To your own friend?" The Fighter crossed her arms glaring at him. He grinned. "What if he died? What if you actually killed him? Think about that for a minute. Your best friend, been with you through thick and thin, trying to help you out and you treat him like this?!"

The Master's grin dropped as he looked at The Fighter seriously, thinking about what she was saying. Tears began to fall down her face silently as he noticed and ran over to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry..." He tried to take her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She furiously wiped her tears away. "Now i'm going to cool down with Lucy and you're going to stay here and think over what I said!" She went over to Lucy, grabbing the woman's hand gently and taking her along with her. She then looked back at The Master "And when we come back, you're gonna tell me about what the Toclafane truly are!" Before he could get a word out they dissapeared.

* * *

Martha was with a man called Tom and a woman called Docherty as they were trying to capture a Toclafane to find out what was inside.

"He's coming! You ready?" Martha asked

"You do your job, I'll do mine!" Docherty shouted back at her.

"Now!" Tom cried running past them as they turned on the power and the Toclafane was caught in an electrical field. It fell to the ground. They approached it slowly. "That's only half the job, Lets find out what's inside." Docherty said.

* * *

The Fighter and Lucy were standing in a large room as they looked around the state of the earth. Lucy then began to burst out crying which she had done almost everyday since she finally realized how mad The Master was and what she had gotten herself into. The Fighter would always take her away to a private room so she could cry as The Fighter called it "Cooling off."

The Fighter took Lucy into a comforting hug. "I'm stupid...I'm so stupid." Lucy repeated over and over again. "I just want it to end. I just want it all to end."

"Shhh now. It's not your fault, don't be so hard on yourself ok." The Fighter replied back to her trying to calm her down. She had began to become close to Lucy as she reminded her of Elizabeth. The Fighter's eye's then began to fill with worry "Wait Elizabeth! Where is she?" She remembered that the blonde girl was with them back at the end of the universe and told her to follow Martha to warn him about The Master being Professor Yana and that was the last time she had seen her.

"Who's this Elizabeth person?" Lucy asked breaking away from the hug looking at the Time Lady curiously. The Fighter's hands began to form into fists as she realized. "No! She couldn't be...I'm so slow!" The Fighter looked at Lucy. "It's time he tells me what the Toclafane truly are." The Fighter began to stomp out of the room as Lucy followed behind her.

* * *

The Master walked into the conference room and over to The Doctor. "Tomorrow they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then Stop" The Doctor replied sitting in his cage.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then...it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child, I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The Drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there right now. Tell me you can hear it Doctor. Tell me!" The Master said as he leaned his head toward the cage for The Doctor to hear.

"It's only you."

"Good."

The door slid open as a Toclafane came in. "Tomorrow the war. Tomorrow we will rise, never to fall." It said in a female voice.

"You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful! After all, you love them! So very,very much!" The Master said waving at the sphere. The door then slid open again as The Fighter stomped in with Lucy following behind her but staying by the chairs as The Fighter walked directly up to The Master.

"Oh look who's back!" The Master said grinning at her as she stood there. She pointed at his chest and looked at the Toclafane.

"I'm back so you have some explaining to do. Please tell me what the Toclafane truly are. I'm ready to hear it." She said giving him a determined look. No matter how bad it was, she was ready to hear the truth.

The Master sighed as The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. Just as The Master began to talk, the Toclafane that was in the room said something. "You don't have a clue Missy? And here I thought you would have figured out what we truly are already. You're acting like a silly human." The Fighter's eyes went wide along with The Doctor's as she stood there shocked. How could this Toclafane know her name? No one knows her name besides The Doctor, The Master and Elizabeth.

The Fighter began to shake her head as tears threatened to fall. "No...please no!" She looked over at the Toclafane. "It can't be you...Elizabeth?"

"And she finally figures it out. Took you long enough, trillions of years." The Female Toclafane responded. The Fighter looked over at The Doctor , trying to look for another answer as she couldn't believe it being her friend but he looked at her sadly as it was the truth. The Fighter then looked over at The Master glaring. She was overcome with anger as this was the most terrible thing her friend has ever done to her.

The Master looked at her shocked. He didn't want to make her cry but he did. "You should have seen it, Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark."

"There was no solution. Just the dark and the cold." Toclafane Elizabeth added in. The Fighter looked at her as silent tears fell down her face, imagining the pain her friend must have gone through. How mad she must be at her, feeling like she abandoned her.

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons, it all turned inwards. They cannibalized themselves." The Master said shaking his head.

"We made ourselves pretty!" Toclafane Elizabeth added in. "Don't you agree Missy?" The Fighter looked down as her tears fell. Her hands still in fists.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them." The Master began to laugh. "My masterpiece Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." The Doctor argued.

"I am a Time Lord, I have that right!" The Master yelled back.

"This is too far!" The Fighter yelled at him growling.

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" The Doctor asked

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." Toclafane Elizabeth said.

"With me as their Master, Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you both always dreamed of that?" He asked them with a smirk. "Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night-night!" He said as he went to grab The Fighter and put her on his shoulder as she kicked and struggled and walked out of the room.

Moments later as The Doctor was lying on the bottom of his cage, the lights turned on as The Master came in smiling. "Guess What?"

* * *

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe!' The Master's voice called out over the loudspeaker as Martha was escorted into the conference room. She was her family and Jack standing on the side. She noticed The Doctor standing in his cage and The Fighter standing next to Lucy.

"Your teleport device in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master told Martha as she pulled it out and tossed it to him. "And now kneel. Down below the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred ships set to burn across the universe."

"The Fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" A man called over.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." The Master turned to the clock and turned it on, making it count down. "Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. My children are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" The millions of Toclafane repeated as The Fighter shook her head knowing Elizabeth was one of them.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die! Ha, my first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old Doctor. You had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex. This one's useless!" The Master said as he took out his laser screwdriver. "Bow your head." Martha did as told. "And so it falls to me, the master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward..." Martha began to laugh as The Fighter and Master looked at her Curiously. The Fighter then smiled knowing it must have something to do with The Doctor's plan.

"What? What's so funny?" The Master asked.

"A gun."

"What about it?"

"A gun in four part?"

"Yes and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world?" Martha said rolling her eyes. "I mean come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor said looking at The Fighter smiling.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master said aiming his laser screwdriver at Martha.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here at the right time."

"Oh but you're still gonna die!" The Master laughed.

"Don't you dare!" The Fighter yelled at him. She looked back at Martha. "Continue sweetie."

Martha smiled at her as she continued "Don't you wanna know what I was doing Travelling the world?"

"Yes!" The Fighter yelled as The Master looked at her and sighed. "Tell me" He said.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what The Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found people and told them my story. I told them about The Doctor. I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about The Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master laughed

"No, cos I gave them an instruction. Just as The Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon, prayer?" The Master laughed again.

Martha looked at The Fighter giving her a smile before looking back at The Master. "Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment...but with 15 satellites!"

"What?" The Master asked as his eyes widened.

"The Archangel network! A telepathic field binding the entire human race together! Genius!" The Fighter exclaimed as she looked at The Doctor and they both smiled at each other.

"With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is...Doctor!" Martha laughed as the countdown hit zero and a bright, glowing field surrounded The Doctor. The Fighter yelled out in delight. "Woo hoo!"

"Stop it! No, no, no,no you don't!" The Master yelled in horror.

Everyone closed their eyes as they began to chant the word "Doctor."

"Doctor"

"Doctor"

"Doctor"

"Doctor"

The energy field began to expand around him, breaking his cage transforming his back into his regular self. "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with it's matrices." He told The Master.

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouted as he looked around at everyone chanting his name. He then stopped at The Fighter to see her chanting along as well.

"The one thing you can't do is stop them thinking." The Doctor began to levitate. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!" Everyone opene their eyes as they watched. The Fighter moved from Lucy's side and began to walk down the stairs following where The Doctor was going.

"No!" The Master yelled as he tried to fire his laser screwdriver but The Doctor deflected it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He said

"Then i'll kill them!" The Master said pointing his laser screwdriver at the Jones family. The Doctor shot out his hand causing the laser to fly across the room. "You can't do this! You can't do it! It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now" The Doctor said as The Fighter began to walk towards The Master following The Doctor.

"No! No!" The Master shouted falling to the floor, covering his head.

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor and Fighter said "Because you know what we are going to say." The Doctor and Fighter then wrapped their arms around their friend, taking him into a hug. "We forgive you!"

"My children! Protect the paradox!" The Master cried as The Doctor looked up. "Captain! Quick! The Paradox!"

Jack then began to run with guards towards the Paradox TARDIS machine. The Master then suddenly pulled out the manipulator causing the three of them to disappear, landing on a rocky cliff.

"Now it ends!" The Master shouted looking around the cliff.

"Please stop this now Koschei!" The Fighter begged him holding The Doctor's hand as she held out her other hand for The Master to take.

"We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch." The Doctor told him.

"Oh but i've got this." The Master said laughing, holding up a device for them to see. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you! We shall stand upon this Earth, together as it burns!"

"You won't do it. Weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk, but over all these years... and all these disasters, we've always had the greatest secret of them all." The Doctor said "We know you. If you explode those ships, you'll kill yourself and that's one thing you could never do."

"Another thing is, you would never hurt or harm me." The Fighter added in as she remembered the many times in the past The Master would always treat others badly but be as gentle as he could with her. "Please stop this. Give that to me."

The Master looked down at the device as he handed it to her. She smiled as they put their hands on her shoulders and she sent them back to Valiant.

* * *

The Valiant was shaking as the Paradox Machine was being destroyed. Martha looked up to see The Doctor and Fighter beside her.

"Everybody get down! Time is reversing!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled The Fighter to the ground. She pulled The Master to the ground along with her.

Everything began turning back as The Doctor and Fighter laughed. Everyone hung on tightly as papers began to blow. As soon as everything had settled down, The Doctor and Fighter jumped to their feet as The Fighter helped The Master up to his. "The Paradox is broken. We've reverted back! One year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning. " The Doctor said. "Just after the president was killed, but just before the sphere's arrived. Planet Earth Restored."

"What about the Sphere's?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor said.

"But I can remember it." Mrs. Jones said frowning.

We're at the eye of the storm, We will be the only ones who will ever know." The Doctor said.

The Doctor rushed over to Mr. Jones. "Oh hello! You must be Mr. Jones. We haven't actually met."

While they were saying hello, The Master grabbed The Fighter and made a break for it towards the doors as Jack came threw them grabbing him. The Fighter was realized from his grasp but followed Jack as he held him. "Whoa big fella! You don't wanna miss the party! Cuffs" The Guard gave him cuffs as Jack cuffed his hands. "So what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"We kill him." Mr. Jones said.

"We execute him." Tish said.

"No that's not the solution!" The Doctor and Fighter said as she moved in front of The Master.

"Get out of the way Fighter. Let them do it. Go on! Do it!" The Master yelled.

The Doctor went over to Mrs. Jones "Francine look at me. You're so much better than that. Think of your daughters, do you truly wish for them to witness thier mother become a killer?" Mrs. Jones dropped the gun.

"You haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're our responsibility from now on. One of the last of the Time Lords left in existence." The Fighter turned around to him as she told him.

"Yeah but you can't trust him." Jack said frowning.

"No but I believe in him just as much as I believe in The Doctor. I believe he can do good if he's just nudged into the right direction with a little help." The Fighter said smiling as she looked over at Lucy.

The Doctor nodded "The Only safe place for him is The TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna keep me?" The Master asked frowning.

"If that's what we have to do. It's time for a change. Maybe we've been wandering for too long. Now we'll have someone else to care for." The Doctor said as he turned to look at The Fighter who was looking intently at Lucy. The Fighter then suddenly stood up in front of The Master to block him from the gun shots Lucy shot. The Master and Doctor's eyes went wide as The Fighter was facing The Master smiling as blood began to bleed through her blue dress and blood trickled down her mouth. "Told you I was gonna save you! I'm not giving up on you! I'm gonna protect my boys until the very end!" She said as she stood still though her body wanted to fall but she couldn't give up until she knew The Master was safe and wouldn't be shot.

"Stop her!" The Doctor yelled at Jack as he ran over to Lucy.

"Put it down." Jack said to Lucy as she put it down and he took it.

The Fighter then fell down as The Doctor took her into his arms as The Master sat beside them looking at her. She cringed in pain as silent tears fell from her face, her dress covering in more blood by the minute. "I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said as he lowered her to the floor.

The Fighter smiled "Just like old times, Me and my boys together again huh?" She cringed again from the pain, trying to cover up the fear in her voice.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor said cursing himself for not.

"Why? Why did you protect me? After everything i''ve done, why? Why take the bullet for me?" The Master asked her looking at her worried. The Fighter smiled at him as she picked up her shaky hand and touched his cheek. "You're my boys and I promised I would protect you two no matter what. Like I told you, No matter how many wrong things you have done, I will never give up on you. I believe in you, I believe in you both." She let out a painful breath. "That's why."

"Rengenerate. Work on regenerating ok." The Doctor told her as he took her other hand and held it in his. She could feel his hand shaking in worry. Her hands than began to glow a golden yellow.

"You both might want to stand back..." The Fighter said as her whole body began to glow. "Been a while since i've done this. Hopefully I don't come out with another weird hair color like Red or Green again." The Master and The Doctor stepped back as The Fighter began to scream as the pain of regenerating hit her.

* * *

The Master sat with The Fighter in the medical care unit of a room in his TARDIS as The Doctor took Jack back home along with Martha and her parents.

"Sorry, I just can't" Martha said to The Doctor.

"Yeah" The Doctor said nodding.

"Spent all these years training to be a Doctor. Now i've got people to look after. I can't leave them. The Fighter has inspired me to be strong just like the way she protected The Master." Martha said smiling.

"And your right Martha. It's going to be tough but you'll get through it. I wish you luck." The Doctor said smiling sadly. "You know, she's gonna miss you. When she wakes up, she'll ask where you went."

Martha smiled as she was going to miss The Fighter as well thought she only knew her for a little bit, it felt like she knew The Time Lady for a long time. "Yeah. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Always, plus we got The Fighter to always have our backs so..." The Doctor said smiling.

"Right then." She nodded reaching into her coat and giving The Doctor her phone number. "Keep that. Let her know she can call me anytime she wants to meet up."

"Got it." The Doctor said smiling.

"I'll see you later!" Martha said as she left the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor walked to the room as he looked to see The Fighter still asleep as The Master watched her. Her hair color had changed from fudge brown to a strawberry blonde. She still had a petite figure as well. She still had her bloody blue dress on.

The Doctor sat down next to The Master as they looked at her. She had always been there for them, protecting them and watching their backs. She would never give up on someone who needed help, she would always find a way to keep fighting no matter what came her way and tried to tell her otherwise. They both smiled at her as they thought about it. It was the three of them, The last of the Time Lords, back together again just like the good old times.

* * *

**A/N: **Betcha didn't see that coming, now did ya? XD Yep that's my amazing twist. Ah and just wait, i'm not done yet. I have a lot more twist's coming! I have already organized everything out so it can work perfectly. I can't wait to write the chapter for "The End of Time." I'm just jumping in joy over here.

So The Fighter took a bullet for The Master and now he's traveling around with them? How is this going to go down? So many questions and I got the answers. Just wait and see! Have a Happy new Year everyone~!


	7. Chapter 7: Time Crash

**A/N: **I went back and re-wrote the "Time Crash" chapter adding in The Fighter and Master's past Self's. So here it is!

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction: The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master]**

**Chapter 7: Time Crash (Featuring: 5th Doctor, 4th Fighter and Delgado Master!)**

**Summary of the chapter: Unexpected faces from the past appears on the TARDIS.**

* * *

The Fighter was still unconscious from her regeneration as The Doctor and The Master remained in the room watching her, waiting for her to wake up.

"She's always been there for us" The Doctor said stroking her hair as The Master nodded in agreement.

"Our Fighter...it really is just the three of us now, isn't it?" The Master asked as he stroked her hair as well. The Doctor nodded in reply as suddenly The Fighter's eyes burst open and she jolted up. She opened her mouth as she exhaled golden energy from her mouth. She then looked around surprised at her surroundings as The Doctor and The Master looked at her surprised as well.

The Fighter's eyes then stopped on The Master as she began to grin and jolted up, taking him into a hug. The Master looked shocked by this but accepted the hug anyway. The Fighter then pulled back and looked at him again. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

She then began to look at her outfit and then her hair. She looked over to see a mirror in the room and ran over as she examined her new self. She started grinning again. "Oh look at my legs!" She then grabbed her hair that was hanging down her shoulders. "New hair and a bit wavy at that! At least it's not Red or Green like it was a few regenerations back." She then looked closer in the mirror at her eyes. "Oh blue eyes. Haven't had that in a long time." She then put her hands on her chest as The Doctor looked away sheepishly and The Master just watched her grinning. "Haven't changed..." She then looked at her hands that were covered in blood from the blood that came out from her bullet shot which was now healed.

The Doctor looked back at her seeing the blood on her hands. "Oh yeah we didn't change your clothes because well..." She looked up at him and nodded understanding. "Thanks." She replied back grateful. "It just means new body, new outfit!" She ran over to them smiling as he led them to his wardrobe room.

* * *

"Hmmm...not that." She threw a shirt aside.

"Nope." She threw another outfit aside.

"Whoa!" She pulled out his rainbow scarf that he wore in his fourth incarnation. She turned to him smiling. "You know, Iv'e always loved this scarf. By how long it is, I'm surprised you didn't fall and get yourself killed or something." The Doctor smiled at her sheepishly while The Master rolled his eyes remembering the silly thing.

"Well if it isn't the rainbow suit itself!" She pulled out his rainbow coat that he wore in his sixth incarnation.

The Fighter began to giggle as The Master rolled his eyes again. She looked over at him. "I would always call him Mr. Rainbow or The Walking Rainbow when he wore this."

The Master looked at her smiling "I can see why. It was another ridiculous outfit."

The Doctor looked back and forth between them in defense. "Hey! I have a great sense of style!" The Fighter began to giggled again as she put the coat away. "Whatever you say Captain Rainbow." The Master replied sarcastically as The Fighter continued giggling.

* * *

Moments later The Fighter walked into the console area of the TARDIS wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt, pink shorts, pink thigh high socks and Pink rain boots."So what do you guys think?" She said as they turned and looked at her.

They both tried to hold in their laughter as The Doctor scratched his head and The Master was covering his mouth to hold back from laughing. "Cute, but why the rain boots?" The Doctor asked looking her up and down.

The Fighter glared over at The Master and gave off a silly pout. "Go ahead! Laugh all you want but rain boots are cool!" The Master then let out his laugh as she had her arms crossed.

"So where are we heading to next?" The Fighter asked The Doctor as she went to his side by the console. The TARDIS then began to jolt and shake violently as the three of them went crashing to the floor. The alarms shouting. They grabbed each other's hands and quickly got to their feet.

"Stop it!" The Doctor said pulling levers as it started to calm down.

"What happened?" The Fighter asked.

"Obviously he still doesn't know how to fly a TARDIS that well. I'm surprised you still have this thing, even after I stole it from you." The Master said crossing his arms grinning.

"I don't know. What was that all about? Eh? Eh?" The Doctor said ignoring him as he looked up at the TARDIS. "What's your problem?"

The Fighter then felt someone bump into her. She turned to look and see a man wearing a similar outfit to The Doctor in his fifth incarnation with a stick of celery on the lapel. "Oh sorry. Right, just settle down now" The man said.

She then bumped into a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a dress similar to Alice's from "Alice in Wonderland." The Fighter blinked her eyes in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her in when she was in her 4th Incarnation.

The Fighter stepped back and nudged The Master pointing over for him to look at the guy. She was then shocked to see one of his old incarnations as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

The Fighter looked around for her Master as she saw him looking at them shocked. The Doctor didn't even notice it yet.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said thinking he bumped into one of his friends.

The 4th Fighter looked shocked seeing the others as she tried to tell her Doctor. "Um Doctor..."

"So sorry." The 5th Doctor replied as they both fiddled with the console as The Master and The Fighter still looked at him shocked. "When do you think he'll notice?" The Master whispered to The Fighter.

"Right about...now" The Fighter said as The Doctor and the man looked at each other shocked. The man looked to the 4th Fighter as she nodded her head. The Doctor looked at her shocked then looked to see The Delgado Master behind the 4th Fighter as he stood behind her.

"What?" The Doctor stared at the three old faces from his past.

"What?" His 5th incarnation said back as he looked shocked at him and The Delgado Master behind the 4th Fighter as he pointed at him. "What are you doing here?"

The 4th Fighter turned around shocked at him then took him into a hug. "Koschei, It's you! I haven't seen this incarnation of yours since...since you asked me to run away with you from Gallifrey. But I refused your offer as well..." She looked down sad as tears began to fall from her face. She was more expressive with her feelings in this regeneration and was considered a crybaby. The Delgado Master wiped her tears away.

"It's okay my dear. Though I would have preferred you travel with me before him." The Delgado Master gave the two Doctor's a cold look as a idea came to his mind.

The 4th Fighter asked curiously "What are you doing here? You are way out of your time. You're suppose to be with The Doctor's 3rd Incarnation right?" She looked to her Doctor as he nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing!" The Fighter added in as she walked over to the two of them along with The Master.

The Delgado Master nodded "She took the words right out of my mouth. One minute I was fighting with him than the next, I'm here and he looks different. Still has a ridiculous sense of clothing along with it."

"Who are you?" The 5th Doctor asked as he looked at the three of them.

"Oh brilliant!" The 10th Doctor said as he nodded in approval. "I mean totally wrong." He looked at The Fighter and The Master as they were eyeing their past self's.

"Big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but brilliant!" The 10th Doctor continued.

"I'm The Doctor, who are you?" The 5th Doctor said looking at them.

"Well he's-" Before The Master could finish his sentence The Fighter put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh! Let them have their moment." The Master sighed rolling his eyes as The Fighter took her hand off his mouth and looked back over between the two of them.

The Delgado Master laughed amused as The 4th Fighter watched them thinking up a deduction. "Hmmm by the way they are acting...they couldn't be..." She then looked to her future self shocked as she nodded in reply.

"I really miss wearing that dress." The Fighter replied as her 4th incarnation turned shocked to The Delgado Master.

"So that skinny stick in the brown suit is the future Doctor, Wonderful." The Delgado Master replied sarcastically. He then looked at his future self "Making you...me?"

The Master nodded grinning at himself as The Delgado Master gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I know my sense of style isn't that bad." The two Masters laughed in agreement.

"Yes you are! You are The Doctor!" The 10th Doctor said beaming.

"Yes I am. I'm The Doctor." His 5th self replied back nodding.

"Oh good for you Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." The 10th Doctor said smiling with joy over his past self.

"Is there something wrong with you?" His 5th self asked staring at his future self.

"Yes there is, you see-" The Fighter put her hand over The Masters again before he could continue as The 5th Doctor looked at them oddly. The Fighter laughed nervously "Hahaha, sorry please continue."

The 5th doctor looked at them frowning as The Fighter and The 10th Doctor grinned. "Oh boy it's that face! The Mr. frowny face!" The Fighter said grinning at him as his 5th self looked at her.

"I remember that one." The 10th doctor said as he squished his cheeks frowning slightly. "Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit grayer." The Delgado Master gave a amused laugh as the 5th Doctor glared at him.

"That's only because of you." The Master said as he finally got a word out as The Fighter took her hands away from his face. She struggled to cover his mouth again, fearing he would say the wrong thing but he was quick and held her by her waist covering her arms. Something he would always do to her back home before he and The Doctor began to tickle her.

"The three of you being in the TARDIS at the same time shorted out the time differential."The Master said. The Fighter gave up struggling to get out of his hold and pouted.

"But it should be fine as soon as we get you back home Celery man!" The Fighter said grinning. The 5th Doctor eyed her as she reminded him of his Fighter since she called him Celery man. He looked to her as she gave a bright smile.

"Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you!" The 10th Doctor said smiling happily at his past self. "The Hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, The..." His eyes then fell on the celery pinned to his lapel.

"Stick of Celery!" The Fighter exclaimed happily as The Master let her out of his hold.

"A brave choice." The Doctor said grinning.

"No, a silly choice." The Master said rolling his eyes as his past self nodded in agreement.

"But fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." The Doctor said in defense as he looked back at his past self.

"Shut up!" The 5th Doctor said glaring at his future self. "There is something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very,very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!"

The two Master's broke out in laughter as The Fighter gave off a nervous laugh scratching her head. The 4th Fighter looked shocked at her Doctor. The 10th Doctor blinked "Oh ok. Sorry, Doctor."

The 5th Doctor sighed in relief "Thank you." He then turned around to look at the controls on the console behind him.

"Oh! The back of my head!" The 10th Doctor said grinning again in excitement. The Fighter whispered over to The Master's and her past self "He's acting like a fangirl!"

"What?" The 5th Doctor frowned looking at his future self.

"Sorry,sorry, not something you see everyday, is it, the back of your own head? Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but...could you keep that on?" The 10th Doctor said.

"What have you done to my TARDIS?" The 5th Doctor asked turning to his future self and also eyeing the Delgado Master "You've changed the desktop theme...what is this then, coral?"

"Well..." The 10th Doctor looked around.

"It's worse than the leopard skin." The 5th Doctor began taking out his glasses and turning back to the console.

The Delgado Master smirked "Anything you pick has awful taste. Just look at your outfit."

"Oh there it is! The Brainy specs!" The Fighter said as she ran over to his 10th self's side and grinned. "Haven't seen those in a long time as well."

The 10th Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "You don't even need them. You just think they make you a bit more clever."

Suddenly an alarm sounded out around the room. The 5th Doctor looked up. "That's an alert. Level five. Indicates a temporal collision Which means two TARDISes have merged but only one of them is present. It's like two time zones are at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. It could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..." The 10th Doctor then moved the screen over for his 5th self to see. "Well actually the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

The 10th Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver for his 5th self "Need this?"

"No i'm fine." He shook his head.

"Oh no, of course. You mostly went hands free, didn't you?" The 10th Doctor said putting his sonic away.

"It's like "Hey i'm The Doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, look at me, i'm wearing a vegetable!" The Master said sarcastically grinning as The Fighter hit him with her elbow. The Delgado Master gave an amused look.

"Who are you 3?" The 5th Doctor said looking at them.

The Delgado Master whispered to the 4th Fighter "He still hasn't figured it out yet."

She gave a nod of disappointment. "We've been dropping him clues and everything but still..."

"Take a look" The 10th Doctor grinned.

The 5th Doctor looked at him then at The Master and The Fighter in realization. "Oh...Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" The 10th Doctor said grinning.

"You're...oh no, you're..." The 5th Doctor said then looking at The Fighter then The Master.

The Two Master's and Fighter's whispered with each other again "Has he finally caught up?" The Delgado Master wondered.

"Yes, Yes they are Doctor!" The 4th Fighter yelled happy to see her Doctor finally realized who they were.

"Here it comes, yep, yep I am." The 10th Doctor said.

"A fan!" The 5th Doctor gave off an irritated look at the 10th Doctor and turned back to the console as it began to beep. The two Master's let out a laugh as The Fighter couldn't help but laugh too. The 4th Fighter looked at her Doctor sighing and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Yep!" 10th Doctor then realized what his past self had said "What?"

"Look at his face!" The Two Master's exclaimed laughing as The Fighter laughed with them. "This is just too funny!"

"Level ten now." The 5th Doctor said frowning. "This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium."

"What do you mean a fan?" The 10th Doctor said pouting. "I'm not just a fan, I'm you!"

"Ok, you're my biggest fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, and being , well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous." The 5th Doctor said back. "And naturally now and then people notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot...are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

The two Master's were still laughing as The Fighter comforted her past self over her Doctor's slowness.

"Listen to me, I'm you! I'm you with a new face." The 10th Doctor then started slapping his own face. "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it."

The 4th Fighter nodded in agreement. "He's right Celery man. He's your future self."

The Fighter then added in "How is it, traveling with the past me all dressed up like Alice looking for Wonderland? Though we never did find it..." The 5th Doctor looked at her shocked as he mentioned his Fighter. He looked over to her as she looked down sad knowing the truth about never finding Wonderland. She was more childish in this incarnation.

The Sound of the Cloister bell sounded out.

"The Cloister bell." The Master changed the subject. The Delgado Master walked over to The 4th Fighter to comfort her.

"Yeah right on time. That's our cue." The 10th Doctor said as him and The Master ran forward and began helping with the controls.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the universe!" The 5th Doctor cried out.

The 10th Doctor smiled nervously at how he was distracted by going to see how The Fighter was doing in her new regeneration "Yeah that was my fault actually, I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot the put the shields back up."

"You idiot. I told you I could watch over The Fighter while you were rebuilding it." The Master said glaring at him. The 5th Doctor looked back and forth between his future self, The Fighter and The Master.

"Anyway, Your TARDIS and my TARDIS...well the same TARDIS, different points in it's own time stream collided and oops. There you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Venting the Thermal buffer , flooring the Helmic regulator, and frying the Zeiton Crystals. " The 10th Doctor continued.

"You'll blow up the TARDIS!" The 5th Doctor exclaimed.

"It's the only way out." The Fighter said biting her lip.

The 5th Doctor frowned asking her. "Who told you that?"

"You told me that!" The Fighter said as she ran over and grabbed a lever. The room filled with white bright light. It then faded as the six of them stood there.

The 5th Doctor stared in awe "Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"Explosion cancels out implosion." The 10th Doctor said staring in awe as well.

"Matter stays constant." The Master said staring at The Fighter in awe along with them.

The 10th Doctor exclaimed "Brilliant!"

"That's my tiger!" The two Master's exclaimed grinning at both Fighter's.

"Far too brilliant!" The 5th Doctor added in as well. "I've only known one other person who can fly the TARDIS like that but you would hardly notice it from her." The 4th Fighter looked up at her Doctor sad to see he still didn't realize it was there future selfs but happy for the compliment.

"Oh, a girl has her ways Celery man!" The Fighter said shrugging and grinning.

The 5th Doctor's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between her and her past self. "It really is you, isn't it Fighter? You're the only one who has ever called me that silly nickname."

The Fighter gave him a salute and grinned. "Right you are. Been awhile." She looked at her past self to see her smiling brightly as she ran from The Delgado Master to her Doctor.

"How did you work it out?" The 5th Doctor asked.

The Fighter smiled at her past self shrugging "Well I remembered from watching everything happening."

"You remembered?" The 5th Doctor asked the both of her.

The Fighter's gave a smile as her future self continued "Yes. Though I thought it was all a weird dream..."

The 4th Fighter grinned brightly "Kind of like Alice falling asleep under the tree and dreaming up Wonderland only to wake and find out it was all a dream."

The 5th Doctor turned to the 10th Doctor "You remembered being me and watching her do all that. You already knew what to do because I watched it happen."

"Wibbly Wobbly..." The 10th Doctor started as The Fighter, her past self and The Doctor's 5th self joined in "Timey Wimey!"

The two Master's rolled their eyes. "How does he come up with these things?" The Delgado Master asked. His future self shrugged.

The 10th Doctor held up his hand to high five his 5th self only to recieve a confused look. The Fighter then gave him a high five. The sound of another alarm began to go off.

"It's just the sound of the TARDISes separating. Sorry Doctor, Fighter and Past me, time's up, back to long ago." The Master announced.

The 10th Doctor asked his past self and the 4th Fighter "Where are you two now? Nyssa, Tegan, Cybermen and Mara along with Time Lords in funny hats and The Master? Which that is him by the way." He points over to The Master as he waves.

"Oh no...At least you don't have that rubbish beard." The 5th Doctor said looking at The Delgado Master grimacing. The two Master's looked at him shocked as it was The Doctor's time to start laughing at his reaction.

"Hey! The beard made me look cool." The Master said in defense.

The Delgado Master smirked at him "At least I'm not wearing a stick of celery that makes me look like a walking vegetable."

The Two Doctor's and The Two Master's glared at each other as The Fighter ran in between them. "Boy's play nice now!"

The 5th Doctor then looked down at himself as he began to fade along with The 4th Fighter. "Oh I seem to be off. What can I say?" He looked up at The future Fighter smiling. "Nice to see I'm still venturing the universe with you. You're still as beautiful and brilliant as ever!" The 4th Fighter blushed at his compliment to her future self as she took his hand in hers.

"Same here my Celery man. You're such a gentlemen that any girl would love to venture the universe with. It was nice to see you again! Always one of my favorites with your stick of celery and all!" The Fighter said smiling at him warmly as he blushed. He looked to her past self as she blushed too.

The 5th Doctor then turned to his future self. "Thank you Doctor."

"Thank you!" The 10th doctor said back to his past self.

"I'm very welcome." The 5th Doctor said laughing before fading away completely. The 10th Doctor then flipped a switch bringing him and The 4th Fighter back as The Future Fighter picked up his hat handing it the 10th doctor.

"You know... I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning. I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important., like you do when you're young. And then I was you... and it was all dashing about and playing cricket with The Fighter and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted..."

"He still does that!" The Master said with his arms crossed grinning.

The Fighter giggled "It's so adorable and I can't help but laugh."

The 10th Doctor blushed at that then looked back at his past self "Yeah I got that from you. Oh and" He put his foot on the console to show his shoes. "And the trainers and..." He pulled out his own glasses. "Snap, cos you know what Doctor? You were my Doctor!" The Fighter nodded in agreement.

The Fighter then walked up to her past self " And you, It was like I was a little girl all over again, Innocent and naive about the world and the people in it. My worries of the past gone but still deep inside of me as I tried to look for Wonderland, the perfect and happy place to take all of the pain away. I was hoping to find a happy ending there but instead got so caught up with running around with The Doctor and all that I forgot about it all together."

Tears began to fall from The 4th Fighter. "I loved being you, though I was super childish, more emotional than ever and sucked my thumb when I slept." The two Fighter's chuckled. "I didn't care, I was dressed up like my favorite character from my favorite book and running around with my hero who saved me. I was perfectly happy." The 4th Fighter began to cry happy tears as she looked at her Doctor.

The 5th Doctor tipped his hat at them "To days to come."

"All our love to long ago!" The Fighter and the 10 Doctor said. His 5th self then disappeared along with the 4th Fighter.

The two then turned to The Master and his past self. The 10th Doctor ran to the console to set him back for his destination. "Where are you?

"Miss Grant and the 3rd you. We were talking about Miss Grants coccyx." The Master said as his past self nodded.

The Fighter looked at them shocked. "Wow I missed a lot being on Gallifrey!" They all gave a nod in agreement.

The Delgado Master then stepped up to her. "I'll be sure to tell The Doctor to come for you once his exile is over...actually I'll have to come for you myself. Then I will be your hero." He grinned at her as she smiled.

"Koschei, You've always been there for me. I really haven't seen this face of yours for a long time so I'm happy to see you. Brings back old memories." She sighed happily as he smiled at her. The Master watched intently.

The Delgado Master picked up her hand and gave it a kiss like a gentlemen "Thank you my dear. I'm glad to see I'm still in your presence later on." He then began to fade away.

The Fighter then put her arms around The Doctor and The Masters shoulders as she smiled. "Memory lane huh?" They nodded in reply.

The Fighter then leaned up and grabbed their hands. "We have changed a lot since we first met when we were little. We have been through a lot together." She said smiling as she tightened her grip on their hands.

"Oh Doctor" They blinked as they heard the The Delgado Master's and 5th Doctor's voices call out to them. "Remember to put up your shields."

The Doctor shook his head and leaned over the console pressing a button right as a ship's horn blasted through and they were sent flying to the floor. Dust was blowing in the air. They coughed as The Master jumped up looking at a bow of an ocean liner cruiser that had crashed through the TARDIS.

"That's it! I'm going to fly the TARDIS now!" The Master yelled. The Doctor helped The Fighter up as the three of them looked at the ship.

"What..." The Doctor said.

The Fighter then looked at the floor where a life preserver was reading the words "TITANIC" "Whoa...no way..." The Fighter exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8: Voyage of the Damned

**A/N: **Hello everyone! First off, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. **Be sure to check out the prequel to this story "How Our Story Began."**

So I was considering going back to the "Time Crash" Chapter and adding in The Master's regeneration and Missy's 4th Regeneration. Should I? Let me know otherwise i'll just leave it like it is.

Just some info on Missy's Regeneration now: She's on her 7th Regeneration now after saving The Master from a bullet by Lucy in "Last of the Time Lords." She now has Strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white long sleeved button up shirt, pink shorts, pink thigh high socks and pink rain boots. This regeneration of hers loves pink.

**Also part of The Fighter's past is revealed a little more in this chapter! **

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**[Doctor Who Fanfiction: The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master]**

**Chapter 8: Voyage of the Damned**

**Summary of the chapter: After having the Titanic smash into the TARDIS, The Doctor, Master and Fighter go to investigate the ship.**

* * *

The Doctor and The Master ran to the console as The Fighter tossed the life preserver out of the way. They then got the walls to materialize inside the TARDIS, pushing the ship out. The Doctor ran to the doors opening them to find himself looking at a supply closet.

The Doctor stepped out and opened another door which led to a large room filled with Christmas decorations, people walking around dressed in 20th century clothing. The Fighter saw all this and ran out excitedly to look as The Master followed her.

They observed the people around them as the band began to play a slower version of "Jingle Bells" as people were talking and laughing. The Fighter's eyes with sparkling with joy over everything as she loved parties. They began to walk as they spotted two golden angels garbed in white. The Fighter was snapped out of her trance as one of them moved, clearly robots and she jumped back hiding behind The Master. He chuckled at her.

"It Moved! I wasn't expecting that!" She yelled in defense at him as he patted her head. She gave a pout and kept looking at the golden angels as she got this bad feeling in her gut about them.

The Doctor came to a large window looking over earth as The Fighter and The Master followed behind. The Fighter gave a gasp. "Wow it's beautiful. Now this is a view I've always dreamed to see. Way better than reading about it."

The Doctor looked at her surprised with a smile along with The Master. "You could have told me that a long time ago. I would have shown it to you sooner." The Doctor told her as she shook her head.

"We were too busy running around and saving people. Besides, I'd rather share this view with the two of you. It's more special that way!" She added in grinning as she continued looking down at the Earth below them. It was an amazing planet with amazing people who were still growing, full of so much potential.

"Attention All passengers, The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Christmas." The Fighter's eyes began to sparkle with joy when she heard Christmas.

"Oh It's Christmas. I remember one time Elizabeth and I..." Her smile then faded as she remembered Elizabeth was gone now. The Doctor noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up and smiled but with sad eyes. Whenever something sad happened to her she would always hide it behind a smile trying to appear tough to others but these two knew she was hurting inside and would try everything to cheer her up.

"Hey why don't we get dressed for the occasion. We stand out here." The Master said trying to change the subject as he knew if there was one thing that cheered her up it was dressing up.

* * *

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS wearing a black tuxedo along with The Master as The Fighter came out in a long red dress, red heels and wearing her Gallifreyan sun necklace. The two time lords held out their arms for her to take as they walked back into the large room filled with people.

As they walked around, The Master noticed a small screen and stopped to look at it. He pointed it out to the other two as they looked at it. The Doctor pressed a button and they watched as the video began to play.

A bald man with a thin mustache appeared on the screen sitting behind a desk. "Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." He smiled at the camera revealing a gold tooth that shined brightly. The Screen faded and the Cruise liner logo appeared.

The two time lords and the time lady looked at each other as the two lords looked at her dress. She looked beautiful like she always did to them as her dress shined from the lights in the room. She looked over at the two of them noticing they were looking at her as she smiled brightly. She had to admit, they looked handsome in their tuxedo's. She noticed them looking at her longer and looked away blushing and pulling them along as they continued walking.

The Doctor took The Fighter's hand as he pulled her into a dance. She wasn't a good dancer as she couldn't keep up with the beat he was dancing to and kept stepping on his feet. He then stopped as she smiled sheepishly and he gave her a pained look.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a very good dancer." She said scratching the back of her head.

"You're not dancing with the beat Doctor. I'll show you how it's done." The Master grabbed The Fighter's hand as he danced around with her to the beat of the song and she followed a little better as it stayed with a rhythm that repeated over and over.

"Oh wow, I'm not messing up that much." The Fighter said amazed that she was dancing a little easier now than before. The Master looked over at The Doctor smirking in victory as The Doctor pouted. After dancing, they walked over to reception.

"Merry Christmas, sirs and Madam." A steward greeted them.

"Merry Christmas" The Doctor and Fighter said back as The Master ignored, not being one for human holidays.

They passed by a man talking into a communication device loudly. "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got Vone. Now do as I say and sell!" They watched as he walked off and The Doctor approached a robotic golden angel. The Fighter was getting that bad feeling again as she looked at it. She grabbed The Master's hand holding it tight as she looked at it. He noticed and looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her as she watched the angel closely. She broke from her trance and looked up at him smiling. "I'm fine. It's just, don't those angels give you a bad feeling or is it just me?"

"They are a little creepy I'll admit but they can't mean no harm." He replied back to her as she looked back at the angel to see The Doctor gesture them over.

"Evening, Passengers 56, 57 and 58. Terrible memory. Remind me, uh you would be?" The Doctor said asking the angel.

"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information"

"Good." The Doctor nodded exchanging looks with The Master and Fighter. "So um...tell me, cos I'm an idiot-"

"Right you are." The Master added in smirking as The Doctor glared.

"Where are we from?" The Fighter asked the angel host trying to change the two subjects on the guys. The two guys looked at her shocked as the angel began to speak.

"Information: The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The Purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

She wondered why it would be called the Titanic. If she remembered correctly from being in school with Elizabeth, The Titanic was a ship you didn't want to be on as it ended in a tragic way.

"The Titanic...I'm curious, who thought of the name?" She asked

"Information: It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" The Doctor asked curious as well.

"Information: All designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max" They stepped back as the host started to jerk it's head short circuiting.

"Oh good going Doctor, you broke it." The Master remarked

"Ooh, it's just a bit of a glitch" The Doctor remarked back as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to fix it but a steward came over.

"Sir, we can handle this." The man said as he waved to a couple of men who hurried over and switched the robot off, dragging it away. "Software problem, that's all" The Steward said looking a little tense but trying not to show it but The Fighter noticed. "Leave it with us Sir's and madam. Merry Christmas."

The steward turned and followed the other stewards "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?" He muttered.

* * *

The Fighter whispered to the two of them "That guy seemed tense. After that little incident with the angel, I'm beginning to think there is something up with those things. That's why I keep getting this bad feeling about them."

"We'll have to keep an eye out on them." The Doctor said as he looked around. The Fighter then spotted out a blonde waitress holding a tray of drinks with one she accidently dropped on the floor. "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." The man shouted at the woman as The Fighter's hands turned into fists. She didn't like it when men treated women rudely as it reminded her of her husband and the way he would treat her.

The two time lords looked to see her walking over to the waitress and the man noticing her fists and quickly followed after her before she started trouble. The waitress kneeled down and began to pick up the broken glass as The Fighter appeared before her and she looked up at her. "I-I'm sorry sir and madam, i'll have this-"

The Fighter knelt down and helped pick up the broken glass as the waitress tried to protest against it but The Fighter didn't listen and continued. "Please Miss, I can do this on my own!"

The Man gave a laugh "She probably agree's with me that you're stupid and You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, Sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain."

The Fighter got up holding the broken glass in her hand and looked up at the man glaring. He noticed and looked at her shocked. "Excuse me, **_Sir"_**She said the last part darkly as she continued to glare at the man. "You should know better than to treat a woman that way! She accidently spilled a drink on your precious jacket, you're a man! Cry a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it! You'll live." The Man gave her a glare.

The Doctor and Master reached her as The Master covered her mouth as The Doctor explained. "Calm down Tiger." The Master said as she glared at him stopping her and gave a muffled shout in protest. The man than walked away as The Fighter bit The Master's hand and he pulled back in pain. "Ow! Bad Girl! You got quite a bite!" He said smirking at her as she ignored looking at them. She then looked down at the waitress as The Doctor helped her up.

The Master looked a the broken glass in her hand as he took it out of her hand. "You need to be more careful my dear."

The waitress stood up as she looked at The Fighter smiling. "Thank you madam but I can manage."

"I know you can but I refuse to watch a man treat a woman like that. You didn't deserve it." She held out her hand to the waitress smiling. "Hi I'm The Fighter." She shook it then the other two guys greeted themselves.

"I'm The Doctor by the way." He introduced himself shaking her hand.

"The Master." He gave off a wave.

The Fighter looked back at the waitress. "Since we've introduced ourselves may we ask who you are?"

The waitress smiled. "Astrid, Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you Astrid Peth." The Doctor said giving her a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" The Fighter exclaimed happily

"Merry Christmas" Astrid blinked at how kind they were being to her."Are you three enjoying the cruise?"

The Fighter's eyes sparkled "Yes! This place is decorated beautifully and you have an amazing view of Earth below!" Astrid smiled brightly at her glad to see she was enjoying the cruise.

"Hmmm...Christmas on a cruise.. Yeah I suppose." The Doctor gave a smile as he looked at The Fighter who was overjoyed.

"Eh It's ok." The Master said shrugging.

The Fighter looked up at Astrid. "So what about you? It's a long way from home, Planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport dinner, travelled all the way here...and I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid said shaking her head and beginning to walk away as the time lords followed after her.

"They don't let you visit Earth?" The Doctor asked

"We're not allowed." Astrid said sighing as she picked up a couple glasses left behind on a table. "They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and always dreamt of...it sounds daft." She said shaking her head embarrassed.

"Then I must be daft. You dreamt of another sky, new sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life right?" The Fighter asked smiling at Astrid.

"Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" The Master asked her as he knew The Fighter was talking about her when she was a child wanting to leave Gallifrey and explore the universe.

Astrid comes out of her trance as she looks at the three of them. "So...you travel a lot?"

"All the time!" The Doctor, Master and Fighter said at the same time.

"Just for fun!" The Doctor added.

"Well that's the plan. More often than not, we're running for our lives but I wouldn't have it any other way!" The Fighter said grinning happily as she put a hand around both of her friends shoulders.

"Must be rich though" Astrid remarked

"Haven't got a penny" The Master said shaking his head. The Fighter whispered "We're stowaways."

"Kidding?" Astrid couldn't believe

"Seriously"

"No!"

"Oh yeah!"

"How did you get on board?"

The three exchanged looks with each other as The Fighter bit her lip. "Accident. I was working on rebuilding my ship and left the defenses down. Ended up bumping right into the Titanic." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here we are. Bit of a party. Why not take a break and crash it. Celebrate and all?" The Master said looking around the room with a smirk.

"I should report you." Astird said as The three of them grinned.

"Go on then." The Doctor and Fighter said.

"Along you go." The Master said.

Astrid hesitated and turned back to them. "I'll get you three a drink." She whispered "On the house" she said walking past a table with a group of first class passengers who were laughing and pointing at the table across from them were a large couple dressed in purple western clothes were eating.

"Just ignore em" The black man said to the white woman next to her.

"Something's tickled them" The Doctor said as pulled out a seat to sit down at their table. The Master and Fighter followed him as well and sat at the table with them.

"They told us it was a fancy dress. Very funny i'm sure." The woman said.

"They're just pickin on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." The man said.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid." Did you ever watch..."

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor frowned asking. The Master rolled his eyes clearly bored of the conversation as The Fighter elbowed him listening to the conversation.

"That's it. Marvelous!"

"Probably not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." The man said pointing over to the people who were laughing at them.

"Can't have that, can we?" The Fighter added in as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver under the table and flashing it. The champagne sitting on the laughing people's table popped it's cork and sprayed them all. The Master looked over and laughed at them. "Nice one."

"Did...did you do that?" The woman asked her as she titled her head and blinked her eyes innocently grinning.

"Maybe. A girl has her ways." She said as she put her sonic screwdriver away.

"We like you, and you two as well." The woman said laughing.

"We do." The man added reaching his hand over to introduced himself. "I'm Morvin van hoff. This is my good woman Foon."

"Nice to meet you Foon." The Doctor said shaking her hand. "I'm The Doctor."

"I'm The Fighter." She shook their hands happily.

"The Master." He gave another wave as he wasn't one for handshaking.

"Ooh i'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet." Foon said looking at the pile of food in front of them. "Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo's, so many wings!"

The Doctor picked up a wing holding it to The Fighter as she took it and offered it to The Master who decided to give it a try since she offered.

"Attention Please, Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7" The speakers annouced

"Red 6-7" Foon said pulling out a ticket. "That's us!" She then looked at the three time lords."Are you Red 6-7?"

"Might as well be" The Master said getting up as The Doctor and Fighter agreed.

"Come on! We're going to Earth!" Morvin shook his head laughing at them.

They walked a short distance to where an older man was holding up a sign with "6-7" written across it. "Red 6-7! Red 6-7! This way, fast as you can!"

They all hurried over as Astird approached the three time lords carrying a tray with three drinks "I got you those drinks." The Master took a drink and handed it to The Fighter as she shook her head in disapproval. "What if it has alcohol in it? Remember the time with the Shobogans? Yeah I'm not having that again. I hardly remember what happened after I took a drink." She whispered to him as he remembered the incident clearly. He had to admit she was pretty funny and entertaining when she was drunk.

"And we've got a treat for you." The Doctor said as The Fighter took the tray from her sitting it aside. The Doctor grabbed Astrid's arm "Come on." The Doctor looked back at The Fighter and The Master.

"I'll give her my spot. I've seen Earth many times! Go have fun Astrid! Your dream comes true today." The Fighter said as she gestured them off. Astrid ran to hug the time lady in thanks as The Doctor looked to The Master.

"What about you Master?" The Master put a hand on The Fighter's shoulder. "If she's staying, I'm staying. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on our little tiger or she will get in trouble." The Master patted her head as she blushed looking away. "Whatever..." She muttered.

"Red 6-7 departing shortly" The man called out.

The Doctor got out his psychic paper and showed it to the man. "Red 6-7 plus one."

"Uh quickly sir, and please take these two teleport bracelets if you would." The man told them.

"I'll get the sack" Astrid whispered as The Doctor slipped a bracelet on her.

"To repeat, I am Mr. Cooper, the ship's historian" The man standing before them said. "And I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K ruled by good King Wenceslas." The Fighter exchanged a confused look with The Master as they continued watching. "Now human beings worshiped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary." The Fighter tried to hold back her laugh as The Master raised his eyebrow. "And every Christmas Eve, the people of U.K go to war with the country of Turkey." The Doctor blinked at that. "They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner...like savages."

The Doctor cut in frowning "Excuse me, Sorry sorry, but where did you get all this from?"

"Well I have a first class degree in Earthonomics" Mr Cooper said. "Now stand by"

"And me!" A tiny red skinned alien with small spikes called out running towards them "And me! Red 6-7!"

"Well take a bracelet sir."

"Um but um... hold on, hold on. What was your name?" The Doctor asked the tiny alien.

"Bannakaffalatta" The red skinned alien said quickly. The Fighter looked over at him with her eyes sparkling at how cute and tiny he was. The Master noticed and shook his head knowing the girl couldn't resist cute things or people.

"Okay Bannakaffalatta, But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offense, but you'll cause a riot 'cos the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..." Without warning the entire group was transported down to Earth finding themselves in a completely empty street. The Master and Fighter, still on the ship look at each other in laughter. "Shall we continue dancing while we wait for him to come back?" The Master asked her. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

The streets were completely empty. No sign of anyone anywhere.

The Doctor looked around "Oh."

"Now spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want by trinkets or stockings or the local delicacy which is known as Beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr Cooper told them.

"Something's wrong, It should be full. It should be busy." The Doctor said looking around confused.

"Oh It's beautiful! Astrid cried looking down awed.

"Really? Do you think so? It's just a street." The Pyramids are beautiful and New Zealand." The Doctor said looking at her.

"But It's a different planet!" Astrid said in amazement gesturing all around. "I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells..." She gasped "It's stinks!" She exclaimed in delight as she turned to him. "This is amazing! Thank you!" Astrid ran over and hugged him.

"You're very welcome. Come on then, let's have a look." He grabbed her hand as they went across the street where a newsagent booth was and an old man was sitting in winter clothes.

The Doctor greeted him "Hello there! Sorry, uh obvious question but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh ho, scared." The man laughed

"Right yes. Scared of what?"

"Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

"Why?"

"Well it's them up above." The old man said pointing to the sky. "Look Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof." He nodded to the television set beside him showing clips from the past few years. "And then last year, that Christmas star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing." Astrid breathed in awe.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me...and her Majesty." He stood proudly and looked at the T.V. "God bless her! We stand Vigil!"

"Well between you and me, I think the Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." Before The Doctor could finish, they were teleported back to the ship leaving the man standing there shocked. "Then again..." He fell back into his seat.

* * *

"I was mid-sentence!" The Doctor grumbled not happy about being interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets..." Mr. Cooper explained.

"Apologizes Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta" The Chief steward appeared in front of them. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, free drinks will be provided."

The man walked away. The Fighter and The Master then spotted out the Doctor and Astrid running towards them. "So how was your first time on Earth?" The Fighter asked Astrid excited to see what she had to say.

"That was the best, the best!" She handed The Doctor her bracelet before getting back to work. The Doctor shook his head and approached the steward as the other time lords followed. "What sort of power fluctuation?"

"Not to worry, Sirs and Madam, Enjoy your evening." He said giving them a tense smile and walked away as the time lords exchanged looks with each other.

* * *

Foon and Morvin were eating at their table, enjoying the buffet as the stewards eyed the angel hosts wearily. Bannakaffalatta was dancing in the middle of the room to a slow version of "All I want for Christmas" and Astrid smiled at The three time lords holding the tray of free drinks. The Fighter looked around the room, getting that bad feeling from the angel hosts again as she noticed the stewards looks towards the angels.

"Guys, something's wrong. Can't you feel it in the air?" The Fighter said as she studied the angel hosts more and more. The Doctor and Master looked at her worried. They looked around and could sense the feeling she was talking about. The Doctor and The Master looked at the video of Max Capricorn playing on a loop.

"And I should know because my name is Max," The video finished. The Doctor put his specs on and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, flashing the frame as the video started up again. "The fastest, the furthest, the best...My name is Max."

He opened the frame and changed the settings inside to show the ships inner computer from the bridge. The Doctor and Master looked at each other eyes widening as they realized the ships shields were about to go offline.

The Master looked to see specks of meteors flying towards them. "Well look at that. The Captain is sabotaging the ship!"

The Doctor blinked as he flashed his sonic at a wire, activating communication with the bridge. "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in. West 0 by North 2."

"Who is this?" The captain called

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shield!"

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comm at once."

"Yeah? Just look Starboard."

Suddenly two stewards appeared grabbing The Doctor and The Master escorting them out of the room as they called out to The Fighter who was broken from her trance and ran after them.

"Just listen to us! You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" The Doctor yelled. The Fighter caught up with them and knocked the two stewards unconscious as The Doctor ran up to the stage shouting to everyone. "Everyone listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb..." Before he could finish a angel host covered his mouth, allowing a steward to grab hold of him along with The Master and The Fighter. Astrid, Foon, Morvin and Bannakaffalatta looked shocked.

"If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!"

"Listen to him you idiots or you are all going to die!" The Master yelled.

"Please, there is something suspicious going on with the angel and this ship!" The Fighter yelled in defense.

"Sir I can vouch for him." Astird said catching up with them as they were dragged down a hall.

"Look steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin tried as he followed behind with his wife.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down." Mr. Cooper called after the steward.

"Not now!"

"The Shields are down! We are going to be hit!" The Doctor tried again.

He ignored him again as a voice suddenly called him off. "Oi!" A man with his hair slicked back ran after them "Steward, i'm trying to tell you the shields are down."

"Listen to him!" The three time lords yelled.

A moment later the meteor's hit the ship sending them to the floor. Sparking going off, fires rising and lights going out. They stayed on the floor until everything became calm. The Doctor, The Master and Fighter got up off the floor looking around.

"You guys alright?" The Fighter asked as she looked at them.

"Yeah. How about you tiger?" The Master asked looking her over to make sure she had no injuries.

She gave him a thumbs up and grinned. "I'm a tough girl. I got this!"

The Doctor turned to Astrid and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." She said nodding.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky." The Doctor remarked.

"Ev...everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatts, I must apologize on behld of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. We seem to have had a small collision." The cheif steward said to everyone.

"You know how much I payed for my tickets?" The man with slicked back hair shouted.

"If I could have silence, ladies and gentlemen." The Cheif steward said. "Thank you I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first, I would point out that we are very much alive!"

Astrid held Mr. Cooper up as The Doctor leaned in to examine the cut.

The Steward continued "She is after all a sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation." He turned to open the door adn was sucked right out of the hall by the vacuum.

Everyone grabbed hold of something as The Doctor struggled his way over to the coom and used his sonic screwdriver to replace the shields. "Oxygen shield stabilized."

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked "Astrid?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Foon? Morvin? Mr. Cooper? Bannakaffalatta? Fighter? Master?"

"Yes" Bannakaffalatta nodded as the others did too.

"You!" The Doctor pointed the guy with slicked back hair. "What's your name?"

"Ah Rickston Slade."

"Are you alright?"

"No thanks to that idiot."

"The Steward just died!" Astrid said shocked

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston replied.

The Fighter began to move forward towards him ready to slap some common sense into him until The Master pulled her back. "Alright right, calm down! Just stay still all of you." The Doctor opened the hatch as Astrid joined him along with The Master and Fighter.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked

"I don't think it was an accident." The Master stated.

Astrid gasped as she saw the dead bodies of guests and staff members, pieces of ships floating among them. "How many dead?"

"We're alive, try to focus on that." The Fighter replied. "I know it may sound cold but these people will be remembered. I will see to that."

"We will get you out of here Astrid. We promise, look at me. I promise." Astrid looked at them nodding. "If we can get to reception, we've got a spaceship tucked away. We can get on board..."

The three time lords looked to see the TARDIS floating towards Earth away from them. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Astrid asked them

"That's our Spaceship." The Doctor said.

"Where?" Astrid asked confused

"That blue box." The Master said sighing.

"That's a spaceship?" The Master began to laugh.

"Oi! Don't knock it!"

"It's a bit small."

"A bit distant" The Fighter added in.

"Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock on to the nearest center of gravity and that would be..."

"Earth" The Fighter and Master said at the same time.

The Doctor walked over to the comm and pressed a button. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there? Hello?"

There was no reply for a moment until a voice replied "This is the bridge."

"Oh hello Sailor! Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

"We've got air. The Oxygen field is holding but the captain, he's dead. He did it...I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried."

"We know, everything is going to be alright. Now no one blames you for anything that's happened. Not at all, remember that. Now what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Midshipman Frame."

"Lovely to meet you Midshipman Frame. I'm the Doctor. Can you tell myself and my friends, what is the state of engines?"

"They're um, hold on."

"Have you been injured?" The Fighter asked in.

"I'm alright. Oh my vot. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh Dear. The Moment they are gone, we lose orbit." The Master added in.

"If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out all life on Earth!" The Fighter exclaimed. "We need to stop it!"

"Midshipman listen carefully. I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core." The Doctor told him.

"This is never going to work" Frame said

"Sure, but it will work long enough for The Master, Doctor and I to get to the bridge. Good luck!" The Fighter said turning the comm off.

"We're going to die!" Foon screamed.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Cooper asked

"We're just a cruise ship." Astrid shouted.

"Okay! Okay! First things first, One: we're going to climb through this ship!" The Fighter told them determined.

"Two: We're going to reach the bridge." The Master said

"Three or C: We're going to save the Titanic. And coming in a very low four or D or that little 'IV' in brackets they use in footnotes: Why? Right then...follow us!" The Doctor said.

"Hang on a minute! Who put you in charge and who the hell are you three anyway?" Rickston asked as they turned around smirking.

"I'm The Doctor."

"I'm The Master."

"And I'm The Fighter."

"We are Time Lords and A Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. We are 903 years old and we are the people who are going to save your lives and six billion of the people on the planet below." All 3 of them said at the same time.

"You got a problem with that?" The Fighter asked him glaring as he shook his head.

"No"

"In that case, Allons-Y!" The Doctor grinned as the three of them set off down the hall.

* * *

The Doctor and Master moved a heavy metal door revealing a stairwell inside. The only trouble was that it was littered with debris and broken cables.

"Careful" The Doctor called to the others as they were making their way into the room.

As they continued The Master looked to see a uncovered dormant angel host, partially crushed. "We've got a host. Strength of ten. If we mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics. We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Morvin exclaimed.

"See if you can get it working." The Doctor said.

"Lets have a look." The Master said as he kept going and everyone climbed the stairs only to find the path was blocked.

"It's blocked" Astrid sighed.

"So what do we do now?" The Fighter asked.

"We shift it of course. Rickston, Mr. Cooper, and you Bannakaffalatta, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save me a lot of time." The Doctor asked as the red spiky alien shook his head.

"No! Bannakaffalatta!"

"Alright then, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through" The Master said as the alien nodded.

"Easy. Good" He made his way through as the ship lurched sending loose debris falling around them.

"Bannakafflatta made it." He called out to them.

"I'm small enough, I can get through." Astrid said crawling to the other side.

The Fighter had a bad feeling coming to her again as Foon and Morvin worked on the angel host.

"Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston asked cruelly.

"Mr. Rickston, I'd advise you to shut up and try to be helpful besides flapping your mouth off which isn't helping you buddy." The Fighter said growling at him. She didn't like rudeness one bit and wouldn't stand for it when people were treated with it.

Morvin and Foon began to laugh. "What happened? Did they find a doughnut?" Rickston asked sarcastically.

The Fighter looked over to him glaring. "You are just asking for me to slap you into another universe buddy!" The Fighter jumped towards him as he flinched back and she turned around, not even touching him as The Master stopped her.

"Calm down my tiger." The Master said as she calmed down.

"I'm going to the other side." She said as he made her way to Astrid and Bannakaffalatta. "I made it."

"Good, see if you can't shift some of it to the other side." The Master told her.

"Okay." The Fighter said as she looked over to see Bannakafflatta on the floor and Astrid looking over him. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Can't say..." He said

"Are you hurt?"

"Ashamed." He replied

"Of what?"

"Poor Bannakafflatta." He pulled up his shirt to show he was a cyborg.

"You're a cyborg!"

"Had accident long ago. Secret."

"No but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married." Astrid told him.

"Marry you?" He asked hopeful looking between the two woman.

The Fighter shook her head. "Sorry but I got married once. Thought the guy was the one as he treated me so nice. Turns out it was a complete lie and...I-I'm not going to get married for a long time. But I think Astrid and you might be perfect."

"You can buy me a drink first." Astrid said making him chuckle.

The Fighter watched as memories of her and her husband came back to her. The times of them laughing which turned out to be all lies. Her hearts began to hurt but she snapped herself out of her thoughts refusing to let the memories get to her.

"Alright, lets recharge you." The Fighter said as she pressed a button on his chest. "There we go. Now, you just stay there for a moment. We are going to clear a path for the others to get through."

"Tell no one." He said

"Cross my hearts and hope to regenerate!" The Fighter said.

"What's going on up there?" The Master called out sounding worried.

"I think Bannakafflatta and Astrid just got engaged!" The Fighter called out happily.

"Almost done." Morvin called out to them still reparing the angel. The Fighter then gasped.

"Master, Doctor, Tell them to forget about fixing the angel...there is something up with those things!" The Fighter called out to them but The Doctor was busy talking.

"Doctor..." The Master tried to tell him but was interrupted.

"Mr. Frame how's things going?" The Doctor asked to the comm.

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame replied.

"What is it? Are they losing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the host. It's something to do with the host."

The Doctor and Master's eyes widened as Morvin shouted up to them. "It's working!"

"Kill! KILL! KILL!" The host said grabbing hold of Morvin's throat.

"Turn if off!" The Doctor and Master shouted.

"Doctor, Master!" The Fighter yelled as she tried to get through the hole to save them but Astrid blocked her way.

"I can't Doctor!" Foon cried pulling the cables out of the hosts uncovered head.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic as he gestured for The Master and Foon to go upstairs. "Go!"

"Information: Kill, Kill, KILL!"

"Rickston, Master, Get them through!" The Doctor yelled.

"No chance." Rickston said as he threw himself through the opening pushing Astrid and The Fighter out of the way.

"You selfish little...You're a lot safer on the other side Rickston." The Fighter punches him as he flies down to the ground clutching his hurt cheek.

"Master, Please save them!" The Fighter called to him.

"I'll never get through there" Foon said eyeing the opening.

"Yes you can. You want to live right?" The Master asked her.

"Let me go first." Mr. Cooper said as he got through the opening to the other side.

The Doctor saw the host approaching and ran for the gap.

"No, i'm stuck!" Foon shouted as she tried to push her way through. The others trying to pull her through.

"You can do it! Just focus on your determination to get out of this alive!" The Master shouted at her.

Mr. Cooper grabbed a piece of metal using it to hold the space open. Foon got through.

"Morvin, get through!" The Doctor shouted as he and The Master tried to squeze him through.

"Kill, KILL, KILL!" The host continued after them.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" The Fighter said trying to pull him through.

"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me" The Doctor said as he grabbed Morvin's rear end pushing him to the other end.

"Doctor, Master! Hurry up!" The Fighter called out to them struggling to hold the tunnel up but wasn't going to give up until they were both through safely.

The Doctor looked at The Master "You go first. I need to talk to this angel." The Master did as he said and went through the gap.

"Information override! You will tell me the point of orgin of your command structure!" The Doctor commanded it.

"Doctor Hurry!" The Fighter and Master yelled.

"Information: Deck 31" The Host replied

"Thank you" The Doctor said as he scrambled through the tunnel as they let go and the thing collapased with no return to that side and crushing the host.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as The Fighter took them into a hug. "I'm glad you two are safe. That was a close call."

They began going through a door that lead to a kitchen.

"Morvin, look food!" Foon grinned seeing tables covered with plates of food.

"Mr. Frame, you still there?" The Doctor called over the comm.

"Yes sir but I've got a host outside. I sealed the door." Frame replied

"They've programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" The Doctor asked.

"That's not the only problem Doctor. I had to use maximum deadlock on the door. which means, no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."

"Okay, right lets focus on one problem at a time. Can you tell us what Deck 31 is?" The Master asked.

"Um that's down below. It's the host storage deck."

The Doctor, Master and Fighter looked at the schematic of the ship. "It's 100 percent shielded. What's down there?"

"Let us know if you find anything! And keep those engines going?" The Doctor said as Astrid came up to the three of them.

"Saved you some. You might be Time Kings and a Queen from Gaddabee but you need to eat." Astird gave them a plate of food as The Fighter laughed and took it.

"Thank you." The Fighter said beginning to eat some of the food as she had to admit she was hungry.

"It's Time Lords and Lady by the way but I don't mind being called a King with The Fighter as my Queen." The Master said smirking at her as she blushed and continued eating her food.

Astird laughed noticing The Fighter's blush. "From the looks of it, are you two...married or something?" The Fighter's eyes became wide as she stopped eating and her face became a bright red.

"What!?" She yelled along with The Doctor as The Master chuckled amused.

"Me married to him?!" The Fighter yelled pointing at The Master. She shook her head. "Nuh uh!"

"Yeah what she said." The Doctor yelled as The Master and him gave each other a cold stare.

"Sorry, I thought...he was the husband you were talking about." Astrid said.

The Fighter shook her head and looked at them both. The Two time lords remembered the day she got married to someone that wasn't one of them. She thought she was so in love with the guy and they seemed to get along so when The Doctor went to leave Gallifrey he left her there with her husband as she looked happy. The Master tried to get her to go with him when he left but she refused, saying she was happy with her husband.

Later on when The Doctor came back in his fourth regeneration, he found her crying with bruises and cuts all over her body. He then took her away with him and told him of the things her husband had done. They both knew she was hurt by him and know it wouldn't have happened if one of them married her like they wanted to.

"So...You three look good for 903." Astrid said changing the subject as they were broken out of their trance.

"Oh you don't wanna see us when we wake up!" The Fighter replied back in her happy demeanor. Astrid laughed.

"Doctor, Master, Fighter, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day." Mr. Cooper remarked.

"I suppose it is. Merry Christmas" The Doctor said as The Fighter smiled.

There was suddenly a banging at the door. The Doctor jumped. "A host!" He yelled. "Move! Come on everyone!" They reached the other door as The Doctor used his sonic and everyone stepped into the engine room. A makeshift bridge above with fire burning at the bottom.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked

"On the other hand, it is a way across." The Fighter said sounding optimistic.

"The engines are open." Astrid said.

"Be glad they are. As soon as they stop, the Titanic falls to Earth." The Master said.

Morvin began to take a step on the bridge as fell under him and he fell into the engines. Everyone looked in horror as Foon screamed.

"Bring him back!" Foon cried to The Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so,so,so sorry Foon." The Doctor said sadly as she continued crying and The Fighter helped comfort her.

The door began to bang behind them as hosts tried to get in. Rickston began to go over the bridge.

"Kill, KILL, KILL!" The host got through and drew close to them.

"Doctor!" The Fighter yelled as he pulled out his sonic and sealed themselves in.

"Yes!" Rickston cheered as he made it across. "Oh yes!"

"Bannakaffalatta you go next." The Doctor yelled.

The tiny red alien ran across the bridge being small.

"Astrid, get across!" The Doctor yelled. She began making her way across.

"Fighter you next." The Fighter shook her head. "No you guys go first."

"Fighter, please go right now!" The Master begged her as he looked at her with worry. "Once you're across safe than we'll come."

She hesitated than agreed and began going across. Mr. Cooper than followed behind her.

"Foon, you've got to get across now." The Doctor said.

"What will I do without him?" Foon asked crying.

"Live, that's what!" The Master yelled at her.

"Master go across." The Doctor said putting his trust in him. The Master began to go across.

"We forgot the Christmas tradition that angels have wings!" Mr. Cooper yelled as host angels flew above to them.

"Information: Kill."

Everyone quickly grabbed what they could and began arming themselves. One halo flew towards The Master and grazed his arm as he cried out in pain. The Fighter looked over worried. "Master! Doctor!"

"I'm good." The Master called out as he continued to make his way across.

"Doctor! My sonic screwdriver isn't working to open the door!" The Fighter called out as The Doctor bit his lip at what he had to do. "Foon, stay here, i'll be back for you." He said as he hurried across.

Bannafalatta discharged energy around the room that disabled the angels.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid cried out. Astrid began to cry as Bannafflatta died. Mr. Cooper gave the EMP transmitter from him.

"Information: Reboot" An angel host said behind The Doctor. "Override loophole security protocol 5,6,7,8 uh,"

"1!" The Master and Fighter shouted.

"Information: State Request"

"You've been ordered to kill the survivors, why?"

"Information: No witnesses"

"But the ships gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titatnic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: Incorrect"

"But why do you want to destroy Earth?"

"Information: It is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information: Protocol only grants you three questions. These three questions have been used."

"You could have told me sooner!" The Doctor shouted.

"Information: Now you will die"

"You're coming with me!" Foon yelled putting a lasso over the angels head as she jumped off in the fire engines, the angel falling with her.

The Master and Doctor than made it across as he used his sonic screwdriver and opened the door leading everyone down a maintenance corridor.

"Right, get to reception one. Once you're there Mr. Cooper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS." The Doctor then went to Astrid giving her the EMP. "Your're in charge of this. Once it's powered up, It'll take out Hosts." The Doctor than gave Rickston his sonic to open the other doors.

"There's something on Deck 31, we're gonna find out what it is." The Master said.

"What if you meet a host?" Astrid asked.

"We can handle this." The Fighter said smiling with determination.

"Sounds like you do this all the time" Astrid said smiling.

"Not by choice. All we do is travel. That's what we are, just travelers. Imagine it, no taxes, no bills, no boss, just the open sky!" The Fighter exclaimed happily going into a daydream about it.

"I'm sort of unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small. But I could kinda squeeze in, like a stowaway." The Doctor continued.

"It's not always safe" The Master warned

"Plus I'd be fun to have another girl with me! No offense boys, but I've spent a couple centuries or so with you, but a girl needs some girl time sometimes." The Fighter said giggling. "Because I might restore to dressing you guys up in dress and painting your nails pink which I have wanting to before." They both grimaced at the thought and Astrid noticed laughing.

"I've got no family back on Sto, So what do you think? Can I come with you?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"I think It's a brilliant idea." The three time lords said.

The Doctor ran over to a comm. "Mr. Frame you still with us?"

"The Bridge is sealed off sir."

"Yeah ok working on it. We'll get there somehow."

The EMP was done charging. "All charged up" Astrid said

"Excellent! Mr. Cooper, do us a favor and look after Astrid."

The two time lords and time lady ended up running into a small kitchen with four hosts. They grabbed pots to start defending themselves.

"Wait! Wait!" The Doctor yelled. "Security protocol one! Okay that gives me three questions. Three questions to save our lives right?"

"Information: Correct"

"No that wasn't one of them." The Doctor yelled. "Can I start over?"

"Information: No" The Master rolled his eyes.

The Master interrupted as he began "One question left. So, you've been ordered to kill the survivors but survivors therefore meaning passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore, you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure is on Deck 31. Final question: Am I right?"

"Information: Correct"

"Brilliant! Great going Master!" The Fighter grinned.

"Take us to your leader!" The three time lords said grinning. "I''ve always wanted to say that." The Hosts began leading them to Deck 31.

* * *

They eyed the room filled with broken equipment, small fires and structural damage.

"Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" The Doctor asked. Two doors then slid open behind them

"Oh now that cheating." The Doctor said.

"Cheating and quite clever, just how I like it. An Omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible." The Master said grinning.

"You can survive anything in that?" The Fighter said as a small vehicle came out. "Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and money to hide themselves on-board like this and I should know cos'..." The vehicle came to a stop revealing a life support system with Max Capricorn's head sitting at the top behind a glass cabinet.

"My Name is Max." He finished grinning his gold tooth.

"It really does?" The Doctor blinked."

"Who the hell are they?" Max demanded frowning at the time lords.

"I'm The Doctor. Hello!"

"The Fighter. Nice too meet cha!"

"The Master."

One of the hosts stepped forward "Information: Stowaways."

"Kill them!" Max ordered

"Oh no no! Wait but you can't. Max you've given me so much good material like, how to get ahead in the business." The Doctor said pointing at Max's head. "See head. Head in business?" The Master rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ho, ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years." Max laughed as The Master looked at him shocked for laughing at The Doctor's joke.

"I can't think why" The Fighter said looking around.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah but nice wheels." The Doctor said.

"No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host situation report!"

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see." Max said moving past The Doctor, Master and Fighter. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are running. They should have stopped!"

"If the engines stop, the Earth will be destroyed! I'm not going to let that happen! I-" Before The Fighter could continued The Master put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"This interview is terminated!" Max glared at her.

"No, no no! Hold on! We can work it out. It's like a task, we're your apprentices. Just watch us. So business failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things worse. Oh yes! But the business isn't failing!" The Doctor exclaimed

"It's failed, past tense." The Master said frowning sarcastically.

"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back." Max confirmed.

"If you had a back..." The Master remarked dropping his hand from The Fighter's mouth.

"So you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value." The Doctor continued.

"But that's not enough. Not at all because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys the entire planet. Outrage back at home. Scandal! The business is wiped out!" The Fighter added crossing her arms and glaring.

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max added grinning.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber." The Doctor finished.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me form the ruins and enough off world accounts to retire me to beaches of Pentaxico two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal." Max looked at The Fighter eyeing her up and down. "I might just take this beautiful young lady instead." The Fighter gave a disgusted look.

"She's not going anywhere with the likes of you." The Doctor and Master said at the same time.

"Besides, you're not my type. Ew!" The Fighter added in. The Master and Doctor looked shocked at her for saying she had a type.

"So that's the plan, a retirement plan. 2,000 on this ship, million underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser!" The Fighter glared at him.

"I never lose!" Max glared back.

"You can't even sink the Titanic. I could do better than that." The Master said laughing.

"Oh, but I can. I can cancel the engines from here." Max laughed. Alarms started to go off around them.

"You can't do this!" The Fighter and Doctor yelled.

"Host hold them." Max ordered as Hosts pulled the the three time lords arms behind their backs with The Fighter trying to break free.

"All that banter, yet not a word wasted. Time for retirement. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Oh host, kill them." Max said laughing.

One of the hosts stepped forward taking off their halo. The Fighter struggled hard to break free but a voice stopped them.

"Mr. Capricorn! I resign!" Astrid said driving a forklift. She started heading for Max.

"Astrid don't!" The Doctor yelled. She lifted Max up but an angel cut the break line. Astrid looked over at the time lords nodding as she sent herself and Max over the edge into the fires. "Astrid!" The Doctor and Fighter yelled.

The Fighter broke free of the hosts hold and started running towards the edge to try and save Astrid as The Master and Doctor broke free and grabbed her before she fell in. The Ship suddenly gave a sharp jolt as the time lords were sent to the floor.

"We need to get to the bridge. Any Idea's?" The Fighter said.

"Well...If I'm correct, they should be programmed to respond to the highest authority on board which would be either you or me Doctor. Mostly I'd say me." The Master said smirking.

The Fighter got up and held her arms out to her sides as two hosts moved forward and took a position by her side. The Hosts took hold of both her arms as she gestured for her two friends to come over. The Master and Doctor looked at her shocked.

"Wait is she the highest authority?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Stop worrying about who's higher than who and grab an angel!" The Fighter told them as they came over and grabbed an angel. The Hosts than started flying up crashing through the floor to the bridge.

"Deadlock broken" The computer announced as Frame yelped in surprise.

"Ah Midshipman Frame at last!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Uh but the host!" Frame gasped alarmed.

"Don't worry about them. There controller died so they diverted to the next highest authority." The Fighter said smiling. The Master and Doctor were still wondering who it was.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall!" Frame shook his head.

"Titanic falling" The Computer announced.

"You just had to jinx it, huh?" The Fighter said sarcastically. The Master than grabbed the wheel to the ship as The Doctor spoke to Frame.

"What's your first name?"

"Alonzo"

"You're kidding!" The Doctor and Fighter said at the same time amazed.

"What?"

"There's something I've always wanted to say, Allons-Y Alonzo!" The Doctor grinned as The Master rolled his eyes while The Fighter laughed. "Oh Doctor."

The Master turned the wheel sharply almost sending the others to the floor. "Oi! Watch how you're flying this thing!" The Doctor yelled.

"I could say the same thing about you TARDIS flying skills." The Master remarked smirking.

The Doctor and Fighter looked a the control panel to see the impact zone to be in London. The Fighter grabbed the comm to speak to Buckingham Palace. "Hello, could you get me Buckingham Palace? Listen to me, It's me The Fighter! Yes The Doctor's friend. Security code 771! Now get out of there!"

"Engine active" The computer announced. The Master pulled back on the wheel, sending Frame flying to the back of the wall as The Doctor and Fighter grabbed the control panel. They began to fly over Buckingham Palace and flew back into the stars. The Doctor began laughing as The Fighter was cheering and jumping in victory. The Master was laughing as well over his great flying skills. Frame joined in the cheering.

"Woo-hoo! Great going Master!" The Fighter cheered.

* * *

The Fighter was helping Frame with his wound as The Doctor and Master came over. "That'll do the trick. The Fighter here is very good with healing people. She used to be a nurse once."

"Yep and I even wore a nurse dress. Remember my red hair and golden eyes I had?" The Fighter said happily remembering her 3rd regeneration that travelled with The Fourth Doctor.

"Ah yes I remember that too. That was the first day you left Gallifrey for the first time right?" The Master asked remembering it and how he was burnt as he shuddered over that memory of his regeneration.

The Fighter nodded happily as silent tears began to fall from her face. "That was the day, the day you saved me from him Doctor. You took me away from my awful husband and I'll never forget it. You were my hero." The Doctor looked at her remembering the day perfectly, when he appeared back on Gallifrey and went to visit her to only find her crying with cuts and bruises that didn't want to heal. She hardly talked, only gave nods as though she were afraid to speak in fear of something happening.

The Fighter wiped away her tears as she put a smile on her face looking back at Frame "You were very lucky. The bullet missed everything of importance and managed to pass straight through. It'll be quite tender for a little while yet, but you'll live. I suggest that when you get out of here, you go and get it checked out just in case."

"How did you three do that?" Frame asked.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable that's us!" The Doctor explained grinning. "Teleport! She was wearing a Teleport bracelet!"

The Doctor began to run from the room as The others began to follow behind him. The Doctor asked for his sonic from Rickston as he ran to Mr. Cooper.

"Mr. Cooper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, they should."

"She fell Mr. Cooper. Can you tell us the emergency code?" The Fighter asked knowing he was talking about Astrid.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Master asked.

"We can bring her back!" The Doctor said setting the teleport to work.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift." Mr. Cooper told.

"There!" The Fighter yelled as Astrid appeared glowing and transparent.

"I'm falling..." Astrid said. The teleport than began to spark as The Doctor tried to fix it.

"No, no no!" The Doctor yelled. "I just need to override the safety, I can do that."

The Master placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his friend. "Doctor, let her go."

The Doctor looked over at Astrid kicked the teleport. "I'm falling..." Astrid said as The Fighter went over to her. "You're not falling Astrid, You're flying!" She put her hands up looking at the sky. She pulled out her sonic and opened a window and Astrid flew out into space.

* * *

The Doctor, The Master, The Fighter and Mr. Cooper were walking across an open field in the snow as they approached the TARDIS.

"So Great Britain is part of 'Europee' and just across the British channel you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr. Cooper said.

"No, no you fool. It's just France and Germany." The Master said shaking his head.

"Only Britain is Great" The Doctor added.

"So I suppose you'll be off." Mr. Cooper said looking at the time lords and lady.

"The Open sky" The Fighter said looking up at it.

"And, uh what about me?" Mr. Cooper asked. The Master, Doctor and Fighter looked at each other.

"We travel alone, It's best that way." The Doctor replied.

"It's all yours, planet Earth. You've got money!" The Master said grinning. "Just be careful Planet Earth can have it's good and bad sides."

"I will!" Mr. Cooper said nodding and walking.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door as they walked inside The Fighter put her hands around there necks. "Hey look here! I got my spaceship, I got my boys. Where are we off to next?"

"Where do you want to go? You get to choose this time. Since we were busy with other things last time like the end of the world and such." The Doctor said smirking as The Master rolled his eyes.

"Anywhere! As long as I'm with you two." The Fighter replied grinning, as she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever typed! **

Now we had a little flashback there to The Fighter's past with her husband and The Fourth Doctor along with The Master. Now I'm going to leave you guys guessing on her past, but I'll let you know if your guess is right. It will all be revealed later on and especially in "How Our Story Began."

Now a little about The Fighter's 3rd Regeneration (Which i'm not going to tell that much about because it will all be revealed in the prequel) Her 3rd regeneration had red hair and golden eyes which will be explained in the prequel. In that regeneration she dressed up like a nurse and (Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers) and when the Fourth Doctor came to Gallifrey, found her crying because of what her husband did which was (Spoilers, Spoilers) and took her away with him. She has been running with him ever since.

Be Sure to **Review and check out the prequel "How Our Story Began!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Partners in Crime

**A/N: **A huge Thank you to all the people who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story!

**I put a poll on my page asking Who you would like Missy/The Fighter to end up with. Please be sure to vote as I will close the poll on the 31st which gives about 2 weeks to vote.**

* * *

**The Time Lady and her Boys**

**Doctor Who Fanfiction: The Doctor/Time Lady OC/The Master**

**Chapter 9: The March of the Adipose! - Partners in Crime**

**Summary of Chapter: Our three protagonists come across A noble and fat that literally walks off of you, just another normal day for them**

* * *

The two Time Lords and Time Lady stepped outside of the TARDIS to London, 2009. The Fighter looked around as she saw clothing shops to go buy her new clothes at. She grabbed The Doctor and The Master's arms as she dragged them to the clothing shops with her. The two Time Lords had no choice but to follow unwilling.

The Fighter asked to go shopping because she wanted new clothes but the TARDIS could give her that anytime she wanted. The real reason was she wanted to drag the two of them around and have a girls day out even if her friends she brought along were men or not. She had to admit, she had been wanting to dress them up for a long time not only to see how they would look but their reactions would be priceless.

As she looked around the store they were in for clothes, The Doctor was looking around outside for something as The Master looked around the store unfavorably at all the girly stuff surrounding them. He wasn't too pleased with going shopping, much less on a planet of apes, but he dealt with it for The Fighter.

She was looking through dresses on a hanging rack as an employee came up to The Doctor and The Master. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

The Doctor was broken out of his trance of looking outside as he looked at the employee. "Oh no. She's the one shopping, we just tagged along." He pointed over at her as she ran up to them with a purple dress.

She held the dress up to The Doctor as he looked shocked at her. She studied it and shook her head holding back laughter. She then held the dress to The Master to study how it would look on him. He shook his head and grinned at her. "Pretty, but not my taste. You should get that Tiger printed dress over there, it would really suit you my dear." He replied back as she let out her laugh and looked over at the tiger printed dress.

"Oh is this your girlfriend?" The employee asked looking back and forth between The Master and The Doctor.

The Doctor stuttered as The Master nodded. "You could say so."

"Oh no. I'm a girl and their friend, but that's all." The Fighter blushed as she walked away to put the purple dress back. She then walked back and grabbed the guys arms as they walked out of the store.

"Is that the only reason you dragged us to go shopping with you? For you to model clothes on us?" The Master asked as The Fighter started grinning. Of course he would figure it out. The Doctor was looking around outside again as The Master and Fighter noticed.

"What do you keep looking around for Doctor?" The Fighter asked as he looked back at her.

"The TARDIS picked up something odd going on here, Alien technology of some sort. There's a company called "Adipose Industries." I thought we could look around and check it out." The Doctor explained as he continued observing their surroundings.

"Than what are we standing around here for? Get a move on!" The Master exclaimed as they all began to walk around looking for the building.

* * *

The Doctor flashed a sonic at a fire exit in the back of the building as the three of them began to enter the building they were looking for.

They entered and walked through as The Doctor flashed his Psychic paper at a security guard. "John Smith, Missy Butler, and Harold Smith with Health and Safety." The Guard didn't take notice and gave them a nod.

The Doctor and The Fighter exchanged relieved looks as The Master grinned shaking his head. "It's so easy to fool these primitive apes." The Fighter elbowed him at his insult as they continued walking managing to make their way to a projection room full of press and sponsors listening to the head of the company. The three of them stopped to listen to the presentation.

A woman with blonde hair and square glasses dressed in a black suit began presenting. "Adipose Industries , The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of modern age. And here it is..." She held up a red and white capsule "You take just one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks. And the fat as they say..."

A large projection screen began playing behind her. "The fat just walks away" The computer finished with the words appearing at the bottom of the screen as well.

A young woman from the audience asked "Excuse me, Miss Foster. I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for _The Observer. _There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your banking account?"

Miss Foster chuckled "Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige."

The Projection screen started up again "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the Adipose cells, which then enter..."

The projectionist began to walk into the room as The Doctor held up the psychic paper "Health and Safety...Film Department." The Master rolled his eyes as The Fighter continued listening to the presentation.

Miss Foster finished as the projection ended. "100 percent legal, 100 percent effective."

Penny asked again "But can I ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?"

Miss Foster began to take off her glasses "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from the next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here and Britain will be thin."

"Silly Earthlings!" The Master chuckled as The Fighter elbowed him again.

"I'll admit, it is pretty silly but they are still growing. Some of the things they have already created are brilliant!" The Fighter added in looking over everyone in the building. "But I do sense something strange going on here."

"I agree. Let's continue investigating!" The Master waved for them to follow as they walked out of the room with a shocked Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor, The Master and The Fighter were walking through the calling center of Adipose Industries with phones ringing as Employees answered. The Doctor walked up to a small cubicle where a woman was answering the phone. "We deliver within three working days."

The woman looked up as The Fighter waved along with The Master as The Doctor flashed the Psychic paper "John Smith, Missy Butler and Harold Smith, Health and Safety."

"Don't mind us. Carry on, Carry on!" The Master told her waving his hand.

The woman passed them a small box as The Fighter opened it to find a gold pendant. "It is made of 18 carat gold and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception."

The Fighter took it out of the box as the two Time Lords examined it getting a bad feeling from it. The Fighter was going to put it on as The Master pulled it away from her putting it back in the box. "That wouldn't be a good idea Tiger."

The Doctor looked to the woman "We're going to keep this. Routine testing. Um could you give us a list of a few of your clients in the area?" The woman nodded as she brought the information up on her computer.

The Doctor stood up pointing "That''s the printer there?"

"By the plant, yeah."

He grinned "Brilliant!" The Master rolled his eyes.

The Doctor popped up again "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked."

The Fighter and Master pulled him down as Miss Foster walked in with two bodyguards. "Excuse me everyone. If I could have your attention." Everyone stood listening as they remained sitting.

"I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming fat, it's me. Now get back to work." Miss Foster than began to walk away with the two bodyguards.

"Anyway, If you could print that off, we'll be on our way. Thanks" The Master added in. The woman than began to hit print on the computer she than began to hand The Master and Doctor a piece of paper as The Fighter watched curiously.

"Oh what's that?" The Doctor asked curious to what the woman was handing him. The Master looked at the paper grimacing.

"My Telephone number" The woman replied looking at them suggestively. The Fighter's eyes became wide as a biting emotion came to her.

"What for?" The Doctor was lost. The Master rolled his eyes at The Doctor's slowness.

"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety."

The Doctor looked at The Fighter trying to give a hint that he liked her as she looked away with her arms crossed. The Master put his hands on her shoulders as she looked up shocked. "I already have safety. She saves my life everyday." The Fighter blushed but the biting feeling continued as she pushed his hands away and jumped up quickly stomping away from them towards the printer.

"_Idiots, Idiots, IDIOTS!" _She yelled in her mind as the stomped toward the printer not caring if they were following her or not. She didn't understand why it bugged her that much but it did. They were her friends and nothing more, she was maybe just being protective over them like a close friend would be.

She arrived at the printer to see nothing was there as she growled and turned around running into the two Time Lords that chased after her. "For Rassilon's sake! It didn't print!" The two of them looked shocked at the profanity she used as she held out a hand for them to stay. "Stay here to get it, I'll be right back."

The two Time Lords exchanged confused and worried looks.

* * *

The Doctor knocked on the front door of the first person, Mr. Roger Davey. The front door opened to a thin man. "Mr. Roger Davey, We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions." He held up the Psychic paper.

The Fighter looked up with her hands behind her back "Please?"

"Oh yes, of course." Mr. Davey nodded letting them into his home.

"I've been on pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos." Mr. Davy exclaimed happily as they all sat in his living room.

"That's the same amount everyday?" The Fighter exclaimed looking around his home as she saw a picture telling how much weight he lost.

"One kilo exactly. You wake and it's disappeared overnight. Well technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?" The Master asked.

Mr. Davy shrugged "That's when I get up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

The two Time Lords and Lady exchanged looks of wonder as their eyebrows raised.

Mr. Davy continued "It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned the watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" The Fighter asked.

"Nothing, I've given up looking."

"Do you have a kitty cat? Any pets?" The Fighter wondered as The Master and Doctor chuckled at her use of "Kitty-cat."

Mr. Davey shaked his head pointing to the door "No. Though there is a cat flap, It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it, I'm not a cat person."

The Doctor agreed "No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them."

The Fighter exclaimed "I like dogs too. K-9 was the best!" The memory of K-9 came to her she began to frown since she missed him along with her young step sister Romana. The Doctor smiled remembering the memory of the good old days. The Master grimaced at the thought as his regeneration was burned at that time.

Mr. Davey frowned "Is that what it is then? Cat's and Dogs getting inside the house?"

"Well, the thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." The Fighter replied grinning at the two Time Lords as they shared the same thought.

They said at the same time "The fat just walks away..."

The Doctor than takes out a Y-shaped-hand-held device with a blinking red light as The Fighter and Master looked at it curiously. "Sorry, we've got to dash." He gestured to them as they ran out of the house following the Doctor.

* * *

The two Time Lords and Lady were running down the streets, turning a corner and following a signal. The Doctor stopped as he began to lose the signal. The Fighter closed her eyes as she kept her mind open to sounds around the area and vibes that would lead her to their destination. She heard a woman screaming.

She grabbed both of their hands running to the direction "This way!" They ran further down the street right into the path of an oncoming van. The Fighter quickly noticed as she pushed the guys back along with herself as the van nearly touched her speeding away.

"Be careful!" The Master yelled at her as he looked her over to make sure she was ok.

She gave them both a peace sign "I'm the Master of careful!" She said sarcastically. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and chuckled as she still had her sense of humor. The Master smirked at her response.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock... _The Fighter began to walk as she started wobbling. The Master and Doctor looked after her worried. She turned back to them smiling and insisting she was fine.

_Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock... _She then clutched the side of her forehead in pain as it began to pound. The Doctor and Master came over to her holding onto her arms as she clutched her head more. The pounding of her head hurt like crazy. It would do this once in a while and she didn't understand why. The pounding always sounded like a ticking clock, sometimes it would tick normally than sometimes it would tick very fast.

"Fighter, are you ok?" The Doctor asked in a worried tone looking at her face examining to see what was wrong.

The Master chuckled hiding worry as he held onto her arm "I thought you were the master of careful?"

She took her hand off her head as the ticking clock sound disappeared. She looked at them shocked that it wasn't last long like it normally did. "Huh..."

"Let's take you to the TARDIS just to make sure." The Doctor replied as they helped walk her to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor was leaning over the console of the TARDIS looking at the golden Adipose pendant through a magnifying glass. The Fighter was sitting on the ground as The Master stood next to her watching the Doctor work."Oh fascinating! Seems to be a bio-flip digital switch, specifically for..." He looked over as The Fighter clutched her head in pain again.

_Tick tock, Tick tock... _The Master kneled down towards her as he put his arm on her shoulder to comfort her. She then looked up at him as the pain was beginning to go away. "That's weird..." She commented as she looked at The Master with an idea appearing in her head as she thought _Could it be the same thing with the drums in his head? As he told us, my touch stops the drums in his head until we have no contact anymore. But the drums are never ending in his head, I don't have a never ending sound in my head except for this very faint ticking clock. _He eyes became wide as she realized. She grabbed his hand and took it off her shoulder as the pounding of the ticking clock began again.

_So it only really bothers me once in a while but most of the time it's very faint. Poor Koschei, he's in pain all the time because of the never ending drums. I've got to be strong and endure this for him. I'm the Fighter!" _She gave them a smile as they looked at her worried. "I'm fine guys, just an annoying headache. Continue!"

The two Time Lords exchanged looks of wonder and coming to an agree to ask her. "You're clearly not ok Tiger. You can tell me what's wrong, do you not trust me anymore?" The Master asked conveying hurt a little in his tone at the fact that if she didn't trust him anymore he would feel hurt and would probably lose it right there. No matter how many bad things he had done in his life, she was still there trying to protect him, believing in him as others had lost hope in him. She was all he had left, all he was hanging onto.

She shook her head "No Koschei it's just...Ticking...a ticking clock...I believe it's my version of your drums as it only stops when I touch you too. Normally it's a very faint noise that doesn't bother me but sometimes, once in a while, it pounds along with my head and I don't know why. I've had it ever since I looked into the Time Vortex." She looked up to see the two of them shocked as The Doctor put down his magnifying glass.

The Doctor looked at her shocked with hurt in his eyes "Why didn't you tell us about it? Why didn't you tell me about it the whole entire time we traveled together?" She sighed "Because what if it's the same as Koschei's, something you can't find a cure to? Besides, I didn't think it was really important to mention."

She clutched her head as it began to pound again and The Master helped her lay down having her use his lap as a pillow as he gently pet her hair. The pounding in her head along with the ticking began to quiet down. "You need to rest my dear. Just focus on that."

"B-But..." She tried to protest as he quieted her knowing how she would put on a facade of being tough and fine when it was the opposite. They both knew how she was. She frowned and blushed a little as her eyes began to close.

The Doctor watched as he noticed the way she acted with him. It was the same as when they were back on Gallifrey in the academy. Before leaving he went by her house and asked her if she wanted to come along knowing her dream to get away from their home. She refused and remained in Gallifrey with her husband who treated her badly. When he came back in his Fourth regeneration he remembered appearing at her house seeing her standing there alone, covered in blood and crying. She ran over to him and begged for him to take her away. He didn't hesitate as he took her with him. He loved the girl and would do anything for her in a heartsbeat just like The Master, but he knew she was still healing from the pain of her husband after all these centuries.

He watched as she fell asleep with The Master petting her hair soothingly. He would remain watching over her and keeping her safe like the day he took her away, he always would.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in front of the Adipose Industries behind a car as the two Time Lords and Lady stepped out. They ran inside the building and hide inside the caretaker's cupboard, The Fighter feeling like tuna in the middle since she stood between the two of them.

9 hours later, Everyone began leaving for home as the office began to slowly become empty. The Fighter kicked the door open as she jumped out and fell on the floor in the process, glad to be free of the small space but laughed as she was kept entertained. She spun around in a circle as The Doctor and The Master came out wiping their mouths in disgust.

While in the cupboard, The two of them began bickering and getting loud as The Fighter elbowed them both. They stopped for a little but then started up again as someone walked by she went to slap the back of their heads and knocked them into each other as they ended up kissing each other. She realized what she did and giggled quietly as the two Time Lords made faces of disgust.

"It was an accident since you two wouldn't shut up and almost blew our cover! Besides you know the saying "Kiss and make up." She said laughing as they looked at her still wiping their mouths.

* * *

The Doctor, Master and Fighter were on the roof as they stepped onto the window cleaner's cradle and switched it on. They reached the window with Miss Foster as the Doctor pulled out a stethoscope putting it to the window as they listened to the conversation.

"This is Ridiculous" Penny said

"Sit there" Miss Foster commanded

"I'm Phoning my editor"

"I said sit!"

"You can't tie me up! What sort of country do you think this is?" Penny shouted as the guards did just that.

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

The conversation continued as Miss Foster put a white tiny blob on her desk. The 3 of them peeked up to see the blob.

"Adipose. Made out of living fat, stripped from ordinary humans." Miss Foster explained.

The Fighter pointed over to a woman "Um Doctor...There's a woman across the way listening in on her conversation as well. We need to save her before she gets in trouble." He looked stunned to see Donna looking at them from across the room.

"Donna?" He spoke silently surprised to see her.

"Doctor!" She gaped.

"But what?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"But how?"

"IT"S ME!"

"Well I can see that!" The Fighter and Master were watching amused.

"Oh this is brilliant!"

"The Idiot forgot we are trying to not bring attention to ourselves and he's not helping." The Master whispered to The Fighter as her eyes widened trying to pull the Doctor down.

"Donna what are you doing here?" He continued.

"I was looking for you!"

"What for?"

"I came here. Trouble, read about it. Internet. I thought trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there, crept along. Heard this lot, looked, you!" She gestured to the side as The Fighter continued trying to pull the Doctor down as he froze.

Miss Foster turned to look at Donna "Are we interrupting you?"

"Run!" The Doctor yelled as The Fighter aimed her sonic to close the door behind Donna, locking them.

"And them!" Miss Foster yelled as The Fighter waved her goodbye.

* * *

The three of them ran into Donna as they ran downstairs. Donna gasped "Oh my god!" as she pulled the Doctor into a tight hug. "I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"No" The Master replied as The Fighter elbowed him.

Donna looked at them curious pointing "Who are these two?"

"The Fighter" She held out her hand.

"The Master. I believe we should keep running before..." He pointed up to the guards chasing after them.

"Ooh we've got company, just like old times!" The Fighter exclaimed grinning and they ran up the stairs onto the roof. They got onto the cradle again.

Donna babbled "Cos I thought, how do I find The Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up. So I looked everywhere, you name it. UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked and I found them all. Like that stuff about the bee's disappearing, I thought, I bet they are connected. Cos the thing is, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes, all those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from the replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax."

The Master scoffed "Oh you humans, denying to believe the impossible. I can assure you that was no hoax, I was the one driving that ship away from destroying that place."

Donna looked at him shocked "You look familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?"

The Doctor and Fighter exchanged nervous looks as The Fighter cut in. "So what about those bee's disappearing?"

Donna shrugged "I don't know, that's what it said on the internet. Well on the same site, there was conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries. I thought Lets take a look..."

Miss Foster approached the edge of the roof and looked down to see the four of them. "Oh I don't think so." She held out her sonic pen and accelerated the cradle letting them fall.

The Fighter and Donna let out screams as The Doctor reached up with his sonic flashing it so it stopped them suddenly. The Doctor turned to the nearest window and flashed it but it wouldn't open.

"Can't open it! She's deadlocked it!" The Doctor shouted. The Fighter pulled our her sonic and tried but it didn't work.

"Well smash it then!" Donna yelled. They tried hitting it but it wouldn't break.

Donna looked up. "She's cutting the cable! Hold on!" The cable suddenly broke as one side of the cradle fell. The Doctor and Master grabbed hold of it along with Donna but before The Fighter could grab it, she began to slip and fall grabbing onto the broken piece of cable as she dangled in the air.

"Fighter!" The Doctor and Master yelled seeing her hanging on for dear life. She gave them a smile hiding the fear inside her as she put on her tough facade.

"I got it!" She yelled back to them as she tried to climb up but the cable began to make noise threatening to break if she tried that.

"Hold on!" The Doctor and Master yelled to her as The Master held his hand out trying to reach for her.

She began to feel her hands slip on the cable as she gripped it tighter. She thought _No, I can't die like this. I can't give up, they need me, those two need me. _Memories began to flood into her mind as her life began to flash before her eyes.

The fear her father gave her, the way he used her and treated her like a tool for his plans but never considered her as a daughter. The day she became friends with The Doctor and Master and how it changed her dark life and her forever. The way her hearts beat around them. The day she got married to her husband and the torture he put her through as she refused to fight it. The words her husband and father would tell her repeated in her head _You're useless, a tool for me to use. Your destiny has been set out for you, you can't change it. Your fate is being a useless tool. Useless! Unimportant! __Useless! Unimportant! _

"Doctor!" Donna yelled as he turned to look up at Miss Foster and aimed his sonic at her pen as he gave her a dark look. The girl he loved was in danger and it was her fault. He promised to protect her and keep her safe and that's what he was going to do. He turned the sonic to a higher setting causing the pen to spark out of her hand. She dropped it and he handed it to Donna. He climbed up the cable to another window opening it now that the sonic controls were disabled.

"Fighter!" The Master held out his hand as she tried to reach up and grab it but slipped a little more. She clutched the cable tightly as the words repeated in her head. _Useless! Unimportant! __Useless! Unimportant!_

The Doctor swung into the building as Donna followed. He called to The Master to follow along "Master, come on. We can save her on the level she's on."

The Master looked at The Doctor glaring. "No, I'm staying here with her."

The Fighter looked up and shouted to him "No! I got this, trust me!" He looked down at her hesitating as she shouted again. "Obey and Get your ass moving now damn you!" He looked shocked at her earth curse as he followed the Doctor. They ran to Miss Fosters office ready to save The Fighter. They ran over to the window seeing The Fighter dangling as The Master opened the window as The Doctor and him tried to get The Fighter inside.

_Useless! Unimportant! No! I am not either of those. I control my own destiny, I am not a tool...I"M A FIGHTER!_

"We've got you!" They yelled out to her as she swung into the room kicking the Doctor in the face and landing on him, their faces close from kissing. She smiled at him as she got up off him. "And you save me yet again, My hero. Sorry about kicking you though." The Doctor looked up at her blushing as she got up and fixed his suit as The Master glared at him but was happy he got kicked in the face by her.

"And off we go!" The Doctor grinned yelled as they all began to run out of the room leaving Penny behind. "Hey!"

The Fighter ran back in and flashed her sonic to release her. "Sorry, now get out of here!" She turned and continued running with the others as they stopped short when Miss Foster appeared with guards.

She removed her glasses "Well then, at last."

Donna gave a wave "Hello. I'm Donna"

"Nice too meet you" The Doctor said smiled "I'm the Doctor"

The Master grinned "Your lord and Master, The Master"

"Oh you seem to have caught us." The Fighter said looking around grinning. "That's trouble for you, I'm The Fighter!"

Miss Foster remarked "Partners in Crime and evidently off-worlders judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh that reminds me, we've still got your sonic pen." The Doctor took it out of his pocket and showed everyone. "Nice, sleek, I like it."

"Oh it's definitely sleek" Donna added.

"Kinda boring." The Fighter exclaimed

The Master looked at Miss Foster "Yeah and if you were to sign your real name that would be?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet, Intergalactic class." Miss Foster said proudly.

The Fighter's eyes widened "A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."

"But what for?" The Doctor asked

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

The Master asked "What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer-space super-nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes if you like"

"So those little things they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacey Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick. Poor things"

"What about poor Stacey?"

"Like time I checked, Seeding a Level 5 planet is against Galactic law!" The Master told her.

"Are you threatening me?" Before The Master could reply The Fighter put a hand over his mouth.

"We're trying to help you Matron." The Fighter explained to her.

The Doctor nodded "This is your one chance, cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets" Miss Foster laughed giving the nod for the guards to take them.

"I may appear weak but I'm stronger than I appear to be." The Fighter said grinning at her as The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Hold on! One more thing before...dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

Miss Foster eyed him wearily as he continued "Nor me, lets find out!" He pointed the two sonics together creating a loud awful noise that shattered the glass as Miss Foster and the guards squirmed in pain. The Fighter, Master and Donna covered their ears.

"Come on!" The Doctor told them as they began to run away through a deserted corridor in the basement by the cupboard where they once were. OHE Doctor opened it and began to throw supplies out of it.

"Hide in a cupboard, brilliant idea!" Donna said sarcastically.

The Master walked in "Not quite." He pressed against the back wall sliding the hidden panel open to show a machine with shining green lights built into the wall. "I noticed it when we were in here."

"Anyway, hacking into this thing cos the Matrons got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked but now we got this." The Doctor said holding up the sonic pen. The Doctor began to mess with the wires.

"I thought you were gonna travel the world?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

The Doctor asked "What offer?"

"To come with you."

"Oh trust me darling, I've been there done that. I even turned down going with him too." The Fighter added in looking at The Doctor and Master as she remembered when The Doctor was first running away from Gallifrey with Susan. He dropped by her house and asked if she wanted to come along. She denied but he insisted. She still denied as she thought she could handle things with her husband but oh boy was she wrong. When The Master was leaving he came over and asked her but she denied as well. She should have taken the offer when it came to her but she was being stubborn like always.

"You have a second chance to take that offer now, don't be stubborn like I was and turn it away. Take it!" The Fighter continued as Donna nodded.

"You'd come with us?" The Doctor blinked.

"Oh yes please!" Donna grinned.

"Inducer transmitting" The Computer said.

The Doctor said "So far they're just losing weight but the Matron has gone up to Emergeny Pathogenesis."

"That's when they convert Skeletons, organs, everything! A million people are going to die if we don't stop it!" The Fighter exclaimed.

"Gotta cancel the signal" The Doctor pulled the golden Adipose pendent out of his pocket.

"We need a second capsule to boost the override!" The Master added in.

Donna reached inside her pocket taking out another golden Adipose pendent. The Doctor grabbed it and plugged it into the machine and turning the lights off. They laughed and cheered as a horn went off.

"What the hell was that?" Donna blinked

The Fighter sighed "The Nursery I'm afraid. They'll be here for the children."

"When you say Nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill?" Donna nodded

The Master clarified "Nursery Ship."

The computer began to light up again as they looked at it shocked. "Incoming signal" A message appeared in an Alien language as the time lords read.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adipose First Family. She's wired up the tower bloke to convert it into a levitation post." The Master read.

The Fighter continued "But hang on...we're not the ones in trouble..."

"SHE IS!" The Time Lords and Lady shouted as they began to run out of the room heading for the roof.

A thousand Adipose babies were levitating up toward the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do? Blow them up?" Donna asked.

The Fighter looked at her horrified "They're just children! Innocent children, how could we ever do something like that? " She felt her mother instincts kicking in. "They can't help where they come from."

They all looked up to see one of the Adipose babies waving at them as they waved back. "I'm waving at fat." Donna said in disbelief.

The Fighter grinned "Yes, Yes you are!" She waved back.

"Actually, as a diet plan it sort of works." The Doctor remarked as Miss Foster levitated up in the light beam. "Matron Cofelia, listen to us!"

Miss Foster replied calmly "Oh I don't think so. And if I ever see you again, it will be soon."

"Oh why doesn't no one ever listen to me?" The Doctor groaned.

The Master turned to look at him grinning "Huh? Did you say something?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at him.

"Please Matron, we're just trying to help you!" The Fighter yelled. "Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

Miss Foster scoffed "What? So that you can arrest me?"

"We've seen the Adiposian instructions, they know perfectly well that it's a crime to use Earth as a breeding planet. Just think about it! So what is the one thing they're going to want to get ride of?" The Master yelled to her. "Their accomplice!"

Miss Foster shook her head "I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children!"

"Exactly!" The Fighter yelled as all the baby Adipose had boarded the ship leaving Matron on her own. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

Suddenly the light vanished as Miss Foster began to fall. Donna hid her face in The Doctor's shoulder while The Master covered The Fighter's eyes.

* * *

The Doctor, Master, Fighter and Donna made their way out of the building as ambulance and police lights flashed as people walked around them. As they passed a bin The Doctor chucked the sonic pen into it.

"Oi, you four! You're just mad! I'm gonna report you for madness!" Penny yelled as The Master gave her a thumbs up.

The Fighter commented "You see, some people just can't take it."

"But some people can. So then, TARDIS! Come on!" Donna exclaimed as they turned the corner and discovered Donna parked her car in front of the TARDIS.

Donna exclaimed happily "That's my car! It's like destiny!"

"So meant to be!" The Fighter added in exclaiming as Donna went to her trunk to get a suitcase.

"I packed ages ago just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather, he goes anywhere. Gotta be prepared." Donna continued.

"You've got a hat box?" The Doctor eyed it.

"Planet of hats, I'm ready! Is there a planet? Can we go there?" Donna asked as The Fighter's eyes sparkled as it meant shopping.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The Doctor shrugged.

Donna put the suitcase near the TARDIS "Great! Do I need any injections though? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain and..." The two Time Lords and Lady gave her a strange look. "You're not saying much."

"No, It's just..." The Doctor hesitated for a moment "It's a funny old life in the TARDIS."

Donna realized "You don't want me..." She looked at them as if she was going to cry.

The Fighter shook her head. "No you come along, this is your second chance, like I said you should take it!" The Fighter took her into a hug and looked at The Doctor and Master like a young girl begging to take a pet home as she gave them the eyes they couldn't resist.

"It's dangerous Donna, the last time with Martha." The Doctor looked over at The Master then back at her. "She was put in a hard position and her family was hurt."

Donna's eyes widened at that. The Doctor continued "And that was all my fault." The Master looked at him shocked as he continued again. "I just want a mate."

"You just want to MATE?" Donna cried stepping back from him as The Master and Fighter looked at him shocked.

The Doctor's eyes widened as they look at him. "I just want a mate!"

"You're not mating with me sunshine!"

" A mate, I want a mate!"

"Well just as well because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're a long streak of nothing...you know alien." Donna explained to him as she looked to The Fighter. "By the way, isn't she your mate? Or just a friend?"

The Fighter and Master yelled "WHAT?"

Donna looked at The Fighter and Master than "Oh sorry, than are you two mates?"

"WHAT?" The Fighter and Doctor yelled as The Fighter shook her head. "Sorry but I'm not mating with anyone!" She looked down remembering her husband as Donna noticed.

Donna hugged the girl "Here dear, we can talk about it in the TARDIS." She then stopped as she realized something and pulled car keys out of her pocket. "Car keys!"

"What?" The two time lords looked at her.

Donna began to run down the alley "I've still got mum's car keys. I won't be a minute."

The Doctor and Master began to put Donna's suitcase into the TARDIS as she watched Donna turn a corner with a curious expression on her face as she felt something. She decided to ignore it and walked in as they waited for Donna.

* * *

Donna entered the TARDIS shutting the doors behind her "Off we go then!"

"Here it is. The TARDIS, now yes it is bigger on the inside, no you're not dreaming." The Fighter introduced her to the inside of the TARDIS.

Donna waved her off "Oh I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn up the heat."

The Doctor turned up a switch. "That better?"

"Much thanks." Donna replied.

"So the whole universe, with two Time Lords and a Lady, what do you want to see?" The Fighter asked.

"Oh I know exactly the place"

"Which is?" The Master asked

"Two and a half miles that way" Donna pointed. The three of them exchanged curious looks.

A moment later they arrived as Donna ran to the doors throwing them open and waving outside. The Fighter curious joined the female as she waved to see Donna's grandfather down there as Donna explained to her. The Doctor then looked at the door and waved as well. They then closed the door as the TARDIS began to fly away.

"Let's find you a room." The Fighter said as she grabbed Donna's suitcase and led her down the halls to a room across from hers. "My room is across the way! Wanna talk or borrow anything of mine feel free. So happy to be having another girl on board. I was about ready to dress those two up in dress, so close." They exchanged laughs as Donna put her suitcase in her room then came back into the hall.

The Fighter explained "The room next to mine is The Masters as the one next to his is The Doctor's." The Fighter bit her lip in excitement. "Want to come see my room? I haven't showed the guys yet so you're the first one!"

Donna nodded as they walked into The Fighter's room. It looked a little like it did back on Earth in Elizabeth's house. Her walls were painted like Gallifrey with the Citadel in the middle of it all and the painting of a tiny Fighter, Doctor and Master holding hands. The only difference was the room was bigger this time and silver branches hung from the roof like the trees they had back home on Gallifrey. Her bed had the colors orange, silver and red as different sheets.

Donna looked around amazed with her mouth open wide. She had never seen something so beautiful and amazing. "So is this your home planet or something?"

The Fighter nodded. "Yes." It was the same with Elizabeth as she felt Donna was Elizabeth. She looked at her sadly remembering her dear friend who took her in after the Time War. She missed her so much though she didn't show it and was still blaming herself for not being able to protect her. She couldn't blame The Master for what he did, she never did blame him for the things he did though she didn't like that he did them and disagreed with him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she continued to watch Donna.

"What's the planet called?" Donna asked. The Fighter realized she would have to go back and tell Elizabeth's parents what happened to her and face their wrath sooner about not being able to protect their daughter like she promised. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Donna asked.

"Gallifrey, The shining world of the seven systems." She replied looking over it trying to hold back her tears and keep on her tough facade. She got up and walked to the drawing of a young Master, Doctor and her as she lightly touched it. "The 3 people here are The Doctor, Master and I. Those two boys..." The tears began to fall as Donna noticed her sudden pause and took her into a hug. Without them knowing, The Doctor and Master were listening to their conversation through her door.

"Oh come here sweetie, it's alright." Donna hugged her as The Fighter let her tears out, glad to have another girl she could talk with. She didn't like crying around guys and believed women shouldn't express weakness around a guy or they would take advantage as her Father and husband did with her. Though she knew the two of them wouldn't do that to her she had to live up to that code for herself.

The Fighter continued "Those 2 boys...they changed my life forever the day I met them. They have always been there to protect me that's why, I need to repay the favor and protect them."

The two Time Lords exchanged smiles as they sat outside her door listening to them talk some more as The Fighter talked about their childhood together, her marriage and her adventures after leaving with The Doctor.

A few hours later Donna came out of The Fighter's room to see the two Time Lords sitting there as she kicked them both and they yelped in pain. "You two were listening in on our conversation, weren't you?" Donna yelled as she told them to look over at The Fighter who fell asleep on her bed after getting her emotions out.

"She tired herself out. Poor girl, been through a lot as you both have too. Well I'm going to sleep too." Donna walked over to her room and shut the door as the two Time Lords looked in her room amazed to see their home planet painted around the walls. The TARDIS makes your own room if you think about it and she did that for The Fighter.

They walked over to the painting of the 3 of them young and holding hands in front of the Citadel. They grinned as they looked over the painting. They then walked over as they sat on the side of her bed and moved her hair from her face. She had been crying and they could hear it. She always held in her pain and put on a tough facade but they knew better. They could tell when things got to her, they knew her like an open book.

She began to stir in her sleep as she was having a nightmare. They tried to comfort her as she jumped up to see them both sitting on her bed.

She let out a scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Doctor calmed her "Shh, it's just us. You were having a bad dream, you're ok. See? Perfectly fine."

Donna stomped out of her room and ran to The Fighter's as she kicked the two Time Lords out of her room.

"B-But we were just-"

"Oh yeah the same stupid excuse every guy gives!" Donna protested as she went back to her own room.

The Two Time Lords sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway shocked as the TARDIS gave a hum almost like it was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to end it off funny! XD The TARDIS agrees.

If you haven't yet, **Please be sure to Vote for Who you would like Missy/The Fighter to end up with because I will starting writing it out in the next chapter for who she will end up with. You have until the 31st to vote so please do it soon! The Poll is on my Profile Page~!**

So more of The Fighter, The Doctor and The Master's past together is told a little more here. I am almost done writing the Academy Era for "How Our Story Began" and will be going into the Classic Era soon with The Doctor, The Fighter and The Master's regenerations. Woo! The story features Doctors 1-8 along with The Fighter and Master's other regenerations. The story also tells about Gallifreyan culture and such. Be sure to check it out if you haven't already.

Also to add, If anyone wants me to do a one-shot for The Doctor/The Fighter or The Master/The Fighter, leave a review letting me know you want a one-shot with a certain paring and I shall get to work on it~!

So in the next chapter, The Tragedy of Pompeii -"Fires of Pompeii", The Fighter will began realizing her feelings she holds for a certain Time Lord, wonder who it could be? Along with Prophecies that might reveal the truth of something hidden and more to come in the future for our gang.


End file.
